Uninvited
by Kyo-my-Love
Summary: When the girls are planning to have a sleepover the boys decide to do a little eavsedropping. But what happens when they get caught and have to play along in spinthebottle?KakaSaku,SasIno, ShikTem, KibaOc, TenNeji, NarHin and also some GaaOc Fluff.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**No...i don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters.

Lauren: Hello! This is my first ever Naruto fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it. I do take flames but try to make them more of a suggestion please. I don't really care if you yell at me it just saves all you angrey people out there a little bit of energy. Also...if one of the characters is...well, different, please point it out. I know that Gaara will be a tad bit more laid back then he usually is but i want the other characters as close to the real thing as posible. Though i might change some of the characters to fit my plot...i'll try to return them to normal. Please read and review!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 1- Tell and Show

Sakura couldn't believe that they were having training on a day like this. It had been raining all morning and it still was and it looked as if it wasn't going to stop, but Kakashi being Kakashi, they had to try to train anyway.

"Come on Sakura, wake up…no slacking!" Naruto yelled whipping kunai at her. As Naruto and Sakura did their sparring Kakashi and Sasuke did theirs. Sakura had let go of that stupid crush on Sasuke but he was still as cold as ever. They were all 19 now and they were all still Chuunin.

Sakura quickly and easily dogged the kunai and threw back a handful of shuriken which hit only two of his three clones. When she landed on the ground she felt the cold metal of a kunai n her throat.

"Got you." Naruto said smiling. Sakura then jammed her elbow into his stomach causing him to drop the kunai which she easily caught and put up to his throat.

"Now who's got who?" Sakura asked as she lowered the kunai after Naruto admitted defeat. She had been getting better since she started to train separately under Kakashi. He showed her some of his tricks and she quickly learned them. They had gotten really close over the past few years…mainly because of Sakura's parents deaths. Kakashi had helped her through the worst of it and she was grateful for what he had done.

"You've been getting better Sakura-Chan. How hard have you been training?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Very…" Sakura muttered under her breath so Naruto couldn't hear. They both walked over to the edge of the clearing and stood under one of the trees as they waited for Kakashi and Sasuke to stop. As time went by neither Kakashi nor Sasuke gave up the fight.

"Hey Naruto…I'm leaving. Watching them fight while standing under a tree in the pouring rain isn't fun to me." Sakura then waved goodbye to Naruto and took off carefully placing her feet on each branch so she wouldn't slip. When she reached the city she went to her favorite café to get a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Hey forehead-girl, come over here and sit with us!" Ino called. Sakura hadn't even realized that her friends were in the café, but she was happy none the least. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all sitting at one table sipping their coffee or drinks.

"Ino-pig. Hey Hinata…Tenten." Sakura said as she plopped herself down between Ino and Hinata.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten and Hinata replied in unison. "Hey…did you guys hear that Temari is in town with her brothers?" Tenten asked after she had almost chugged her cappuccino down.

"Really? It's been so long since we've all been together, even just to talk." Sakura said taking a sip of her drink. Just as she said that the three sand siblings walked down the street in the rain.

Ino quickly got up and opened the door to the cafe and yelled out to Temari, "WELL IF IT ISN'T THE _OLDEST_ OF THE SAND NIN!" Temari spun around to see who had just called her the _oldest_ to see Ino. She instantly ditched her brothers and ran over to her long-lost friend.

"Hey Ino! You alone, or do you got company?" Temari said as she hugged Ino.

"What do you think?" She said pointing over to the table where the others were sitting.

"I should have known that you wouldn't have been alone." Temari said walking over to the table. After everyone had gotten up to hug Temari and she had ordered her drink they all sat back down at the table to talk.

"So…what a-are you here for T-Temari?" Hinata stuttered as she twiddled her fingers trying to control her nerves.

"My brother, the _Kazekage_, is here on business. I just tagged along to come and see you guys." She said slapping a big smile on her face.

"We should do something then!" Ino shouted, "How long you here for Temari?"

"For the next six or seven days…why?"

"We should have a sleepover tonight! We could do truth or dare!" she shouted overjoyed with her idea.

"Ya, but where would we have it?" Sakura asked.

"W-well um…a friend of m-mine has a b-big house on the o-outskirts of town. We c-could have it there. She lives over o-on the east side of t-town." Hinata suggested.

"Are you sure this friend of yours wouldn't mind having company?" Tenten asked.

"She told me t-that if I ever wanted to have a s-small get together t-that I could have it at her p-place. Just as long as she w-was allowed to join in with the fun." Hinata said totally convinced that this new friend would let her have the get together at her place.

"Well...if you're sure Hinata, just make sure you asked her before tonight. Tell her we'll be coming around…five." Temari said strictly. Hinata then nodded her head and went off to ask this new friend.

"A party, eh?" Naruto asked himself as he quickly and quietly left the café. He darted off to the training grounds and found Sasuke lounging under a tree to keep dry. "Hey! You wana bust a party?" Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke.

"Naruto…you're so retarded. Why would I want to do that?"

"The girls are going to be playing truth or dare!" he shouted trying to get Sasuke to join in on his fun.

"Like I care what the stupid girls do." He retorted coldly. Naruto gave up and went to find Kiba.

"KIBA!" Naruto called.

"What Naruto?" Kiba asked irritated.

"Come crash a party with me!" Naruto shouted.

"…what kind of party?" Kiba asked as if interested.

"A sleepover that the girls are having! They're going to be playing truth or dare so I thought that maybe we could eavesdrop and find out some juicy info on them!" Naruto said trying to convince Kiba to come.

"Who are you going to eavesdrop on?" Shikamaru asked as Shino, Neji, and him walked up behind Naruto.

"The girls! They're going to have a sleepover!" Naruto repeated started to get irritated.

"I'm in." Kiba replied standing up, "There is this one new girl that has been hanging out with Hinata and she's hot. I wana know if she's going to be there."

"You mean that one with the red hair?" Neji asked concerned for his cousin's sake.

"What do you mean '_that one with the red hair_'?" came a bone chilling monotone voice from behind. Neji swung around to find Gaara staring him right in the face with Kankuro behind him.

"There's this one girl with red hair we were talking about." Kiba said.

"We're going to crash a sleepover! Wana come?" Naruto shouted. Gaara just stared at Naruto before asking why. "Because! They might spill some juicy information! So I want to be there to hear it!"

"What juicy information?" Lee said. Naruto sighed about to give up when he noticed that Chouji wasn't there.

"Hey? Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"He didn't want to come outside…he sad something about getting his chips damp or something." Shikamaru replied. By that time someone had explained what was going on to Lee and he had shouted to the world something like 'that he would go on this quest of information'.

"So…who's all in besides Lee and Kiba?" Naruto asked. 'Hn' was all Naruto got from Gaara and Neji so he took that as a yes.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said which Naruto also took as a yes. Kankuro mumbled something about getting back at Temari for almost destroying one of his puppets. Shino just stood there and didn't make a move to walk away and when Sasuke showed up he knew he had everyone on his side.

"We have till five tonight to get prepared!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn…Naruto, where is this red head's house that were going to?" Neji asked.

"On the outskirts of town on the east side." Naruto said beaming with joy.

"Are you stupid, do you know how big the east side is?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto who hadn't realized just how big it was.

"Hinata said it was a really big house, so it shouldn't be hard to find." Naruto huffed at Sasuke who shot at him with a cold glare. Naruto then shot off the ground and onto one of the lower roofs which he jumped off of and onto a higher roof.

"I'm going to look for the house!" Naruto shouted as he bound off. Sasuke followed to him to help look for the house…and because Naruto had gone off in the wrong direction.

* * *

Lauren: hehe...sorry if this chapter is kind of short, i'll try to make the next one longer, but i had to end this one somewhere. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I'll try to get the next two chapters out before i go on vacation! 

Naruto: You talk alot.

Lauren:...uh, thanks? You do too might i add...but i still think that you're cute.

Naruto: YOU THINK I'M CUTE!

Lauren: Why wouldn't I? I'm a sucker for blue eyed blondies with little whiskers on their cheeks!

Naruto: YES! I HAVE A FAN!

Lauren: Always and forever!


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. But i do own Hanahi.

Lauren: Ok...srry it took me so long to update and that the title is stupid. But that's all that i could think of. Any way...please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 2 – Truth or Dare Part One

As all of the girls walked on the soggy road they all made sure that they had all of their stuff.

"This is going to be great!" Ino shouted, "I so can't wait to ge...IS THAT THE HOUSE!"

"Ya...i hope t-that it's big enough." Hinata said trying not to stutter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IT'S BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE!" Ino along with all the other girls had stopped by this time to admire the gigantic house. When they had snapped out of their dazes they continued to walk up to the house. The boys were sitting on one of the roofs opposite of the giant house like they had been for the past half hour.

"Hey! There they are!" Naruto whispered to the others.

"Took 'em long enough." Sasuke mumbled. They watched as the girls walked up to the door and rung the bell only to have it swung open seconds later.

"HELLO!" shouted the red haired girl.

"Hello Hanahi." Hinata said surprisingly loud. Kiba then started to drool over just the sight of the girl. She had red hair with blond highlights and she had sky blue eyes. She was wearing a black tang top with a black long sleeved fishnet shirt under neath and black shorts that had the symbol for love on it in the upper right hand corner. Her shoes came up to right below her knees and they too were black. The only thing that wasn't black was the bandages and the love symbol that was red.

The girls then all walked into Hanahi's house introducing themselves as they walked in. "Make your selfs comfortable...Hinata, could you show them where the living room is? I'm going to get drinks." Hinata shyly nodded and started to walk through the big house leading all the girls to the living room. They had set their stuff down by the entrance and maid's and butlers carried their stuff into another room where they were all suppose to sleep.

"Hinata..." Tenten asked following Hinata, "how many times have you been here?"

"Five or six, why?" Hinata then stopped and said to them, "Here's the living room." Everyone stared in wonder at the lushes room that was finely furnished and had a large crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling.

"I was just wondering because you seemed to know where you were going." she replied. Hanahi then walked into the room and placed a tray of tea on the table.

"Uh...would you all like a tour of the house or should we just start playing games?" Hanahi asked. They all wanted to look at the house more but playing games sounded more interesting.

"How about we play games now and look at the rest of the house later?" Temari spoke up. They then all sat down on the floor in a circle. The circle went like this...Ino(to their right), Sakura, Hinata, Hanahi, Temari, and then Tenten.

"So what should we play first?" Sakura questioned.

"Truth or dare." Hinata suggested.

"Ya...but before that I want to ask everyone a question." Ino said, "I'll ask a question then you all have to give an answer."

The boys had all crowded into a large tree outside the window so that they could listen to the conversation.

"Oh boy right into the good stuff!" Naruto whispered while bouncing up and down.

"Shut up Naruto or we won't be able to hear." Sasuke demanded and Naruto quickly shut up because he knew he was right.

"Ok...the question is, if Sasuke asked you out on a date would you say yes or no? If you say yes, where would you go and/or what would you do?" Ino asked looking over at Sakura before saying, "Sakura...you first."

All the boys attention went to Sasuke and Naruto started to snicker. "Shut up Naruto." Sasuke growled before he returned his attention back to the girls.

"Oh...uh, I guess I might say yes. But it would all depend on what mood I was in. If i was in a 'yes' mood then I'd probably want to go to the movies then maybe to grab a treat after."

"Um...I-I wouldn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings so I would s-say yes. I would want to go to dinner then, maybe for a walk."

"Oh...hehe, I'd say yes, tell him to meet me at the movies then...hehe...then, stand him up."

Naruto tried as hard as he could not to let out any laughs but it was helpless, he couldn't keep it all in. "Looks like you've got more than just fan girls Sasuke." Naruto teased.

"Shut up Naruto...not like you've got any fan girls." Sasuke retorted coldly. This shut Naruto up quiet easily.

"What!" Naruto heard Ino shout, "Ok...well, if you wouldn't go out with Sasuke. Then who would you go out with?"

"Hm...well for starters I would rather go out with Naruto then Sasuke." Hanahi said. This caused Sasuke's mouth to drop open and gave Naruto the chance to rub that he did have a fan girl in his face. "There's also those two other people that I'd rather go out with. The one had brown hair and the really cute dog named Akamaru."

"Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Ya..him!" Kiba's eyes widened as he heard this and he felt as if he was about to jump out of the tree but restrained himself.

"Who's the other one?" Temari asked looking at Hanahi.

"The really hot red head that you were with earlier today." After saying this all the other girls froze and all the boys looked over at Gaara.

"Y-you mean G-Gaara-Kun?" Hinata asked looking mortified at her friend.

"MY BROTHER?"

"I guess ... Gaara, hm...I wonder if he would go out with me." Hanahi pondered. At the same time all the boys were staring at Gaara who hadn't caught that he was the last one that Hanahi would rather go out with than Sasuke.

"What." He demanded.

"Were you not listening?" Shikamaru questioned, "Hanahi said you were the third person that she would rather go out with than Sasuke." Gaara stared into space for a moment before he totally grasped the concept. 'hn' was all Gaara said.

_'She would rather go out with me than with Sasuke?' Gaara questioned himself._

"Ok...anyway, what about you Temari?" Ino continued after a short stunned silence.

"...I'd tell him no." she stated bluntly, "Tenten...would you?"

"No...i wouldn't. I like someone." Tenten said bluntly.

"Who?" cooed Ino wanting to know.

"I'm not saying." Tenten replied.

"Me, I'd say yes. We would go to dinner then back to my place or his place." Ino stated proudly. Then Hanahi made a gagging noise and started laughing. "Ya ya. Laugh all you want, at least Sasuke isn't a heartless killer." This caused Hanahi to stop laughing and glare at Ino who was smirking.

"Least Gaara-Kun ain't a cold heartless bastard to everyone he meets that's never going to change." Hanahi shot back.

"SASUKE ISN'T A BASTARD AND HE WILL CHANGE!" Ino shouted.

"Yes he is a bastard and no he won't change." Hanahi then grinned and looked over to Sakura, "What do you think Sakura?"

Sakura looked over to Hanahi totally shocked that she would even bring her into this. But now Gaara had a smirk on his face and Sasuke was staring out into space. Naruto was about to laugh his head off because the two girls were fighting about who was more heartless and everyone else was waiting for truth or dare.

_'She's sticking up for me? Why?' _Gaara couldn't help but ponder now.

"Uh...girls, how about we just start truth or dare?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Tenten and Temari said at the same time.

"I'll go first!" Shouted Ino, "Ok...Tenten, truth or dare." The boys then started to pay attention to the girls.

"Uh...dare." Tenten said.

"I dare you to totally french the guy you like the next time you see him." Ino said happily. Tenten stared at horror as the words came out of Ino's mouth.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! THINGS WOULD BE SO AWKWARD IF I JUST RANDOMLY FRENCHED NE-...THE GUY I LIKE!" Tenten said trying to cover up her mistake from being over excited.

"YOU LIKE WHO?" Sakura shouted at Tenten.

"I didn't say who I liked!" Tenten shouted back.

"You said N-...that's why it'd be awkward. You're on the same team as him." Sakura blurted.

"You...like my cousin?" Hinata asked Tenten. Her face went red and she turned away.

"Is that the really quiet guy that hangs around you a lot Hinata?" Hanahi questioned.

"Yes...that's my cousin, Neji." Neji's face was covered with shock as Naruto slapped him on the back jokingly.

_'She likes me! But I...thought that she said she didn't like anyone!_' Neji shouted in his mind.

"/sigh/ Ok...uh, Hinata...truth or dare."Tenten asked trying to get the topic off of who she liked.

"Uh...truth."Hinata said.

"Hm...something odd. Oh! Who do you want to sleep with?" Tenten asked. Hinata turned a deep red and started to look down at the floor.

"...Naruto." Hinata murmured hoping that they hadn't heard.

"What?" Tenten asked scooting closer to Hinata.

"...Naruto..." Hinata said again.

"Still couldn't hear you." Tenten said totally serious.

"...Naruto... " this time Tenten heard her along with all the other girls. The boys hadn't hear who she said.

"Who did she say?" Naruto questioned Kiba who just shrugged and went back to the girls conversation.

"Him!" Tenten and Sakura questioned Hinata.

"GO HINATA!" Hanahi shouted, "Ok..who are you going to do?"

"Uh...um, Ino...truth or dare." Hinata said gathering her courage up again.

"Dare." Ino said boldly.

"Uh...um, I don't know." Hinata admitted. All of the others girls started shouting random things until Hinata heard one she liked. "What d-did you say Sakura?"

"I said Ino should have to paint a note on one of the boys houses saying that she's madly in love with them." Sakura started snickering.

"Um...ya. Ino I-I dare you to write on...Chouji's h-house that you're madly in love with him in p-paint _a-and _ask him out on a date t-to a chip making factory. Also... i-if he says yes to the date y-you have to kiss him while on i-it." Hinata said.

"Chouji! You've got to be kidding me!" Ino shouted. All the boys were snickering except for Gaara who just smirked, Shino who wasn't really paying attention and Neji who was more worried about Hinata..

"That's t-the dare." she said trying to make it sound like she was demanding it.

"Fine /sigh/...ok, my turn. Hanahi truth or dare." Ino asked.

"Both." Hanahi stated with a smile.

"Both?" Ino questioned, "Uh...ok. Truth, in order of who you like from least to most list Gaara, Kiba and Naruto."

"Hm...well, I know out of the three of them Naruto is at the bottom. So 2nd and 1st is between Gaara and Kiba. Hm...probably 1st is Kiba and 2nd is Gaara." Hana said almost as if she had had that planned out.

"Ok...now for the dare...hm, oh! I got it! I want you to kiss Naruto, Kiba and Gaara the next time you see them." Ino said.

"Ok...that's almost too easy." Hanahi said before looking at Temari and Sakura, "Now for _my_ victim."

* * *

Lauren:...ok I know for a fact that this chapter is longer than my other one. I'll try to get up my next chapter soon! But i have a few other storys too that I'm curentlly working on(one that's not yet posted and another one that i'm almost finished with). Hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
/Naruto looking at the reviews/  
Naruto: SO I DO HAVE FAN LIKE SASUKE! 

Lauren: Well I would hope so, you're way cuter than that freak.

Sasuke: Who you calling a freak.

Lauren: You. /slaps duck tape on Sasuke's mouth/ I win! Duck tape fixes everything!  
/Naruto snickering in the backround/


	3. Capture of the Boys

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Hanahi.

Lauren: Ok...sorry it took me so long. I was trying to writera new chapter for my other story and i have major writers block for that story. So i decide to switch storys for now. Here's chapter 3! Oh and i'm not going to be posting any new chapters until i come back from vacation on the 16th. I'll be gone the 7th-16th(actually it's only the 8th-15th but it takes a day to get there).

Naruto: You still talk to much.

Lauren:...I'm going to hatch and evil idea for you Naruto.'

Naruto:I was kidding! Just kidding! hahaha...ha...

Lauren:Of course you were. Enjoy!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 3- Capture of the Boys

"But…before I asked my victim truth or dare I have a question about two of the

boys." Hanahi stated.

"Ask away," Temari said leaning back on the couch.

"Ok, I'm not trying to insult anyone but is it just me or are Shikamaru and Neji sexist?" Hanahi asked.

"…uh…sexist?" Hinata asked.

"Ya…ok, sexist is when someone believes that one gender is better than the other." Hanahi explained.

"Yep…they are most definitely." Sakura said, "I mean I like them as, like, friends but they are most definitely sexist."

Temari and Tenten sat there and just stared at Hanahi and Sakura. "I said I'm not trying to offend anyone. That's just my opinion. They both think that boys are better then girls. Just think about it, Shikamaru lost you, Temari, because he thinks that a man shouldn't hit a girl. I mean who cares, some times girls need a good punch in the face just as much as boys sometimes do. Also he thinks that girls and/or women are troublesome."

"He thinks a lot of things are troublesome." Temari defended.

"What about Neji?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, I don't really have any proof for him. But just the way he acts around and talks about girls is like a dead give away." Hanahi said.

"What about the way he acts around me?" Tenten asked and shouted.

"I'm not a doctor about this stupid stuff so how should I know. Anyway I haven't been here that long so I wouldn't know how he acts around you." Hanahi replied to Tenten. "Ok…now for my victim. Sakura, truth or dare."

"Dare," Sakura stated.

"Hm…hehehe. Ok, I dare you to kiss Kakashi Sensei. I don't care if it's just on the mask or you pull down the mask and kiss him on the lips. Just kiss him, oh and you have to tell him you like him. I've seen you with him plenty of times so I can tell." Hanahi smirked and Sakura turned bright red. "Better yet. Let's go find him now."

"H-How 'bout we do it later." Sakura said still red.

"Hey Sakura," Ino questioned, "Do you really like Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura didn't answer Ino's question and just turned away turning a brighter red. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"H-He's always been there for me. When my parents died he was the only one who actually came and tried to cheer me up besides Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said tears stinging her eyes.

"It's no big deal Sakura, if you had a relationship with him none of us would stop you. I mean he _is_ good looking, I think I'd actually be jealous." Hanahi said trying to get Sakura to turn around to see just how much she like him by how bright the red on her face was.

When Sakura did turn around her face was still a bright red and Hanahi just smirked. "You like him a lot, I can tell just by how red your face is." This caused Sakura's face to turn to an even brighter red and Hanahi to laugh.

The boys were all totally shocked to hear that Sakura _liked _Kakashi and were actually kind of mortified that she was…all except for Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted while whispering.

"Sakura-Chan." Lee said with anime tears running down his face.

"That's a twist," Sasuke said still looking at the girls.

"Ok," Sakura said after her face wasn't blood shot red anymore, "Temari…truth or dare."

"Truth," she answered.

"Ok…I know this isn't original but I want to know. Who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…um…Sh…Shi,"

"Come on spit it out already." Ino demanded.

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted. Temari's face then turned bright red and she started to giggle nervously. Both Gaara and Kankuro looked over at Shikamaru and gave him death glares as he just stared at Temari.

"Hm…ya." Hanahi suddenly said.

"Ya what Hanahi?" Hinata asked.

"I think that you two would make an awesome couple! I'm not going to say why because you would completely murder me but in the end I think that you two you make an awesome couple." Hanahi explained. "Anyway…now Temari gets to pick whoever she wants to because this is the end of round one!"

Temari looked around the room and thought for a minute before she turned to Hinata and asked that fateful question, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth." Hinata said with confidence.

"Why do you like Naruto?" Temari asked, "Ya I know that It's simple but…I just want to know why."

"Well…I like Naruto because h-he's good looking a-and even though he m-may seem weak, he's r-really strong. He's also r-really nice to me and even t-though he may not notice me as much as you Sakura-Chan, ever time I get really close to h-him I get butterflies in my s-stomach and m-my chest t-tightens." Hinata explained.

The boys in the tree all looked over at Naruto who was completely dumfounded at what Hinata had said. Just then it all hit them and they thought, 'HINATA SAID NARUTO BEFORE!'

"OK!" Hanahi said suddenly, "Let's grab something to eat from somewhere. I haven't had dinner yet and it's only 5:45." They all agreed to go out because Hanahi said she would treat them to what ever they wanted. They decided to go to a small restaurant called Tabemono's.

The boys on the other hand decided to just go to the ramen shop since none of them had very much money. But while the others were eating one of them keep their eye on the girls.

After all the girls had their fill of food for a while Temari spoke up, "So, now should we try to find the boys and get on with the dares or wait for tomorrow?"

"I think we should wait till tomorrow." Sakura said knowing that they all wanted to see what she would do when she met Kakashi.

"I think we should at least try to find Kakashi." Hanahi said.

"Ya, let's go find Kakashi-Sensei." Tenten agreed getting up. After all the girl had gotten up, and forced Sakura to come along, then went in search of Kakashi. It was now Neji's turn to watch the girls and as soon as he saw them leaving the restaurant he rushed off to tell the others.

The girls had been walking around Konoha for at least a half an hour so it was now 7:30 and they still hadn't found Kakashi. That was until they saw him sitting under a Sakura tree on the outskirts of town in a clearing reading Icha Icha Paradise. The boys had easily followed the girls but they hadn't noticed that Hanahi and Hinata had seen Neji take off when they had left the restaurant and seen them following the girls around.

"There he is Sakura, the famous Copy Ninja. Go do the dare now." Hanahi said shoving Sakura towards Kakashi.

"Do I really have to do this…I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Sakura whined.

"You're the one who asked for a dare. Anyway don't worry about it. I gave my first kiss away to some kid who was six and thought I was the hottest thing on the planet." Hanahi said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?" Sakura said with an anime sweat drop.

"It's supposed to make you feel better." Hanahi said looking from Kakashi to Sakura, "Now go and do the dare."

Sakura slowly walked over to Kakashi and sat down besides him. She knew he knew that she was there and they just sat there for awhile until Sakura looked back over at her friends. Hanahi was just standing there and motioned for Sakura to get a move on.

"So…what do you want?" Kakashi questioned not looking up from his book, "Your friends over there seem a little too excited that you're sitting over here by me."

Kakashi looked up from his book to see a very red Sakura looking at him. She let out a sigh then rested her head on the tree. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"I'll tell you if you want but first I have to do something." Sakura then quickly reached over and pulled down Kakashi's mask and placed her lips on top of his. He didn't even realized what had happened until Sakura pulled away and stood up. "Kakashi…I like you. A lot, actually more then you could know." She then quickly walked away, with the brightest red face ever, over towards her friends who all just smiled at her as they walked back to Hanahi's house.

But before they could get very far Kakashi had easily 'poofed' right in front of the group of girls. "Now what was that all about?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura hid behind Hinata as Hanahi spoke up for her, "Wow Kakashi Sensei…you have to be really dense or a complete idiot not to realize what that was all about."

"And what was that all about?" Kakashi questioned wanting to hear from Sakura and not from Hanahi.

"Kakashi, wow. You really are dense. Think about it for a minute…now why would she kiss you." Hanahi sarcastically said.

"I think it was a dare." Kakashi retorted. Hanahi though just rolled her eyes then said, "Most dares are based on some truth, usually. This one was now if you would excuse us we have a party to get back to." The girls then walked away with Sakura still bright red and hiding behind Hinata.

Naruto then jumped down off the roof and patted Kakashi on the back before saying, "You're one lucky guy Kakashi Sensei!"

"How am I lucky?" Kakashi questioned Naruto.

"Sakura soo likes you. Sure it was a dare but Sakura could have just walked away from it." Naruto explained.

"So you were spying on the girls little party?" Kakashi realized.

"Come on you retard." Sasuke said before bounding off. Naruto then quickly took off after Sasuke leaving Kakashi standing in the center of the road. 'This could get interesting…I just might want to join them.' He thought and took off after Naruto pacing himself. 'That Hanahi girl saw Naruto and the others…hm, wonder what she'll do.'

The girl arrived back at Hanahi's house just around 7:45 and went into the living room immediately. "Hey…was it just me or have the boys been following us around?" Hanahi asked whispering just incase they were outside.

Everyone else nodded their heads and got evil grins on their faces. Just as the boys got there they saw the girls sitting down on the floor. They all started talking about one thing or another and before long Naruto couldn't help but say, "Where's all the juicy stuff!" he hadn't said it really loud but it was still too loud so Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto you idiot sh-" Sasuke then fell off the brach and Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing. By the time he stopped and looked around none of the other boys were in the tree.

"Hey where di-" Naruto was then pulled out of the tree by his ear and harshly fell to the ground when he tried to get up he noticed that the girls were outside and each girl had at least one boy by the ear. Tenten had Neji and Shino, Ino had Sasuke, Sakura had Lee, Hinata had Naruto, Temari had her brother Kankuro and Shikamaru, and Hanahi had Gaara and Kiba.

They dragged the boys into the house, "I'll be right back…I need to go get some stuff." Hanahi said as she handed Gaara to Hinata and Kiba to Ino. She quickly ran out of the room and came back with duck tape and scissors in hand.

After they had all the boys hands and feet duck taped and set on the floor or the couch the girls stepped back and took notice of there work. "So…what should the punishment be?" Temari asked.

"Spin the bottle."

* * *

Lauren: Ok...so there is the thrid chapter! Oh and i need/want to know if Kibe should totaly make out with Kiba when Hanahi kisses him for her dare or if she souldn't. Oh and for Gaara, should it be a peck on the lips or on the cheek? Please review! 


	4. Girls Dares and Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that i do? Nope. I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Lauren: Hello all! This is my longest chapy yet for this story!YAY! Hope you all likey! I got the next two chapies figured out in my head i just got to get them on the computer. Oh and srry for taking so long to update. I went camping right after coming back from the beach. Oh and i'm going to a german camp soon...like in a week an a half. I'll try to get one more chapy in for the story by then. R&R!

Naruto: ...are you still hatching up an evil plan for me?

Lauren: ...maybe, you'll see. Now on with the story.:D

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 4- Girls Dares and Spin the Bottle

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Lee cried out but was ignored.

"Spin the bottle?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Why not?" Tenten replied, "Or we could do truth or dare with them."

"H-How 'bout both?" Hinata suggested through question.

"Ya, both sounds fun." Temari said in unison with Ino. Hanahi then looked at the girls.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said under his breath as he quickly glanced over at Gaara to see if he was still getting the death glare from him, which he was.

"What about our dares?" Hanahi asked smirking. Tenten's face went bright red as she tried to come up with a reason not to do it. "I'll go first if you want me too Tenten." Hanahi offered.

"Kay…" Tenten said before letting out a small sigh or relief. Hanahi made her way over to Naruto first and smirked.

"Naruto didn't know what to expect from the crazy red haired girl, but when she only gave him a peck on the cheek he was a bit confused and shocked.

"Your dare was to kiss them! Like on the lips!" Ino roared.

"My dare was to kiss them I know, but you didn't said lip or cheek." Hanahi retorted shutting Ino up. Hanahi then made her was over to Kiba. This time she didn't just stand in front of her victim, she sat herself down in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now for my number one." Hanahi stated. She pressed her lips on his and the kiss quickly grew into a passionate kiss. Kiba then licked her lower lip begging for access but before her was able to snake his way into her mouth she pulled away.

"Last but not least…the youngest of the sand team." Hanahi said looking over at Gaara. She then eagerly released Kiba and waltzed over to Gaara. Kiba was left stunned by her quick actions to get over to Gaara who now had Hanahi in his lap and her hands in his hair. Kiba could feel a small ounce of jealously in the pit of his stomach but he didn't let it get the best of him.

"Her Tenten…I did most of my dare. Now it's your turn." Hanahi said quickly looking at Tenten before turning right back to Gaara. '_Time to see how much Kiba likes me_' Hanahi thought.

"Um…uh, ok." Tenten replied hesitantly. She then slowly walked up to Neji, who was just stared back at her, and took in a deep breath.

"They all know about who likes who, just to let you all know." Hanahi said suddenly. Everyone looked at her then the girls sent evil glares at the boys as there faces where red, everyone except for Ino and Hanahi.

Tenten sat in the small space beside Neji and looked at him. She ever so slowly inched herface closer and closer to his but before she could willingly get there Kankuro shoved Neji so he ended up lip locking with her. Tenten's eye's shot wide open but soon enough she fell into the ever growing kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hanahi used this time to test just how much Kiba liked her. She softly pressed herself against Gaara, capturing his attention, as she ran her hands through his hair. She smiled at Gaara as they both studied each others face intently.

Kiba had definitely noticed what Hanahi was doing and that small ounce of jealously grew into a very large amount. What he hadn't noticed were the quick little glances the Hanahi **had** been sneaking of him.

'_He sooo likes me_' Hanahi thought after the fifth look over at Kiba. "So you like Kiba?" Gaara asked whispering still staring intently at her face.

"Ya…I guess, but I think you're the better looking one." Hanahi muttered.

"I'd be all over you if I wasn't tied up." Gaara muttered into Hanahi's ear as he nibbled her lobe. **/Horny Gaara-Kun! I love it/**

"I'll have to make it up to you one of these days then." She muttered positioning herself so she could see his face once more. Gaara then leaned forward and pressed his lip against Hanahi's taking her by surprise. She quickly started to kiss back despite the little shock she just had. Hanahi then licked Gaara's bottom lip and he easily let her in to start a war of tongues.

"Well while they're making out I think I'll go get a bottle for out game." Ino said standing up.

"I'll come w-with you," Hinata said also getting up off the floor.

"Hey Tenten, you're starting making out with him instead of just frenching him." Temari said. Tenten then quickly pulled back and her face was bright red wile Neji was just smirking at her.

Hanahi then slowly pulled back from the short make out session that Gaara and her were having to join the small group that had formed on the floor, but before she left Gaara's lap she whispered in his ear, "You're a good kisser Gaara-Kun."

"Don't forget what you have to make up to me." He replied breathing on her ear tickling her and causing shivers sent down her back. He smirked at what he just happened and the effect that he had on her.

"I won't," she said pushing herself from his lap.

Before Ino and Hinata got back though Kiba was glaring at Gaara who was staring at Hanahi then sending death glares at one of the other boys. When Ino and Hinata got back Hinata asked, "So how a-are we going to d-do this?"

"How 'bout we, girls, sit in a circle and pick one boy to spin for. Then the girl who it lands on has to kiss the boy and asks him truth or dare." Tenten suggested.

"Oh and the girl who the bottle lands on has to kiss the boy on the lips." Ino clarified.

"How's that fair to us?" Sasuke asked the girls, none in particular.

"Who said anything about this being fair? It's supposed to be punishment Duck Butt." Hanahi replied to Sasuke.

"Did you just call Sasuke 'duck butt'?" Naruto asked snickering.

"Yes I did, cause his hair looks like the butt of a duck." Hanahi giggled.

"Sasuke's hair doesn't look like a ducks butt!" Ino yelled.

"Ok…so if you don't like him being called Duck Butt then I'll call him Mr. Cockatoo." Hanahi said while her, the other girls and most of the guys started laughing.

"CALL HIM SASUKE!" Ino roared. Hanahi just stared at Ino while she wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"Ok, ok. Duck Butt Sasuke." Hanahi reasoned. Ino then stomped out of the room and screamed only causing the girls and guys to laugh even harder. By the time that Ino came back in the room mostly calmed down the other girls were in a circle.

"Ok…who's the first victim?" Sakura asked turning to look at the boys. Temari then turned to Sasuke and smirked. The rest of the girls nodded then Hinata reached for the bottle and spun it.

The bottle made 8 complete circles before it started to slow then slowly completed 2 more before it passed Ino, Sakura and Temari and landed on…Tenten.

**End (NOT!)**

"THAT SUCKS FOR YOU!" Hanahi shouted about to burst out laughing. Tenten's face was priceless, full of shock and surprise twisted with disgust.

"You got lucky…now you get to kiss Sasuke-Kun." Ino said totally out raged that it wasn't her that got to kiss Sasuke.

Tenten then slowly rose to her feet and walked over to Sasuke. She took a deep breath in then quickly got the kiss over with, she placed her lips on his the sharply pulled back. She wiped her lips off with the back of her hand as Hanahi laughed her ass off and Ino fumed. After she had thoroughly wiped her lips off with her hand she asked Sasuke, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke said with out thinking. Tenten then smirked at Sasuke.

"I dare you to dress, act, and look exactly like Naruto for the next week and paint your finger nails purple." Tenten said before adding, "Or…you can die your hair rainbow, like 'ROY G BIV'(Red/Orange/Yellow/Green/Blue/Indigo/Violet), wear all pink, yellow and/or purple, and paint your finger nails orange and pink for the next week."

Sasuke glared at Tenten before saying, "I'll go with the second one. I don't want to look like that idiot Naruto."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CLOTHS!" Naruto shouted.

"Nothings wrong with your cloths but you can be an idiot so you're only half an idiot." Hanahi said, "But Sasuke's cloths are so bleak and he's only calling you an idiot because he's trying to cover up how much of an idiot _he_ really is."

Sasuke glared at Hanahi along with Ino who was about to say something when Temari sang out, "Shikamaru's next."

Tenten then placed her hand on the bottle and spun it. Round and round the bottle went before it started to slow passing Sakura, Temari and Tenten before landing on…Hanahi. Hanahi smirked and looked back at Shikamaru, who that that carefree look on his face.

Hanahi stood up and walked over to Shikamaru before gracefully falling onto his lap and draped her legs over the boy sitting next to Shikamaru, who happened to be Kiba. Hanahi then gently placed her lips on Shikamaru's before pulling away to ask, "So…be it truth or dare?"

"I don't play this game." He replied.

"I'll take that as both. Truth…who do you like?" she asked.

"I don't play this game and I'm not saying." He said repeating what he said before.

"…how 'bout as soon as you do both your truth and dare you're free to go. I bet those death glares you're getting from Gaara are very uncomfortable. Hn?" Hanahi concluded offering up his freedom. He glared at her trying to figure out how she noticed the looks he was getting before nodding and saying, "But I'm only telling you who I like."

"Fine with me," Hanahi said before leaning in to hear his answer.

"You won't tell…right?" he asked in a whisper.

"Right," she said still waiting.

"…Temari." He murmured. Hanahi smiled and patted him on the head.

"Good choice…now for your dare. Hm…oh! I dare you to go get me one of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books." Hanahi said walking out of the room. Minutes later she came back with scissors and cut him loose. "If you don't do the dare then I'm going to tell everyone the truth…kay?"

"Troublesome girl." He said taking off into the dark of the night. Hanahi then took notice of the dark and looked at the clock on the wall that read it was 8:15.

"Hope you boys don't have any plans tonight…cause you might be here awhile. Like all night." Hanahi said with a smirk on her face before she suddenly yelled out while falling back to the circle, "Kanky-Kun is next!"

"Kanky-Kun?" Temari asked totally shocked that her brother had been nick named.

"Yes…Kanky-Kun, would you rather me call him K-Kun?" Hanahi asked looked at Temari's face. Temari just sighed not even bothering to try to change the nick name as Hanahi spun the bottle. It passed Hanahi, Hinata and Ino before landing on…Sakura.

"My luck," Kankuro muttered with a huge grin on his face. Sakura's face was the opposite thought…it was filled with horror.

"Tough break," Temari said smirking at her friend.

"Can I do the question first?" Sakura asked trying to avoid kissing her friends perverted brother.

"As long as I get a kiss." Kankuro purred. Sakura glared at him as she thought about a dare in case he did say dare, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he cooed smirking.

"You should dare him you help you make Kakashi jealous when he gets here." Hanahi said smiling, "I bet he'd be willing too."

"What do you mean 'when Kakashi gets here'?" Sakura asked looking very confused at Hanahi.

"Shikamaru is going to bring me one of Kakashi's books, right? So when Kakashi sees that it's missing…who do you think he's going to suspect?" Hanahi said making her point.

"Sakura sighed in defeat and looked at Kankuro, "I dare you to help me make Kakashi jealous."

"Easy 'nough…now for the kiss. Eh?" he said puckering up his lips. Sakura forced herself to bend over and kiss him, but it ended up lasting way longer that she planned to before pulling away.

"Look who's cheating on Kakashi." Hanahi said giggling. Sakura glared at Hanahi while her face turned bright red.

"I was never with Kakashi to have had cheated on him." Sakura retorted going back to the circle, "Neji's turn."

Sakura then quickly spun the bottle in 10 complete circles before slowing to pass Tenten, Hanahi and Hinata to land on…Ino. Her eyes went huge before she let out a sigh and said, "At least it wasn't Lee."

"Don't jinks your self." Temari warned earning herself a glare from Ino as she got up and walked over to Neji. She then gave him a quick peck on the lips and wiped it away.

"Ok then…truth or dare?" Ino asked. Neji just looked at her with those unemotional eyes. "Um…ok then, I'll choose for you, dare. I dare you to cut your hair."

"I'm not cutting my hair." Neji said looking at Ino. Ino just smirked and looked at Neji and made _the_ sign with her hands and pointed it at Neji.

"Take care of my body please." Ino said before her body collapsed only to be caught by Hinata.

"Ok…who knows how to cut hair?" Neji/Ino asked.

"I do!" Hanahi shouted picking up the scissors from the little end table that she had forgot to put away after sending Shikamaru off to do his dare. "Now how short does his girl want it?" Hanahi asked Tenten.

"Uh…like to the bottom of his ear." Tenten said.

"Messy or neat?" Hanahi questioned.

"…messy." She replied twiddling her thumbs.

15 Minutes of hair cutting later

"Does that look even?" Hanahi asked taking a step back to look at her wonderful work.

"Yes…it's even Hanahi." Hinata said without stuttering.

"Wasn't it suppose to be messy though?" Temari questioned flipping through a magazine that she had brought.

"I like it like that." Tenten said looking at Neji's new cut. His hair now came down to the bottom of his ear and Hanahi had layered it so I looked kind of messy but keep the bottoms even.

"Ok…now cut my hands free. I'm going to switch back now." Ino said. Hanahi then cut Neji's/Ino's hands free and Ino made Neji's body do the sign and she returned to her own body. Neji's body went limp and Tenten caught him and held him up. Hinata then handed the duck tape to Hanahi and she redid his hands.

After he regained conciseness he wouldn't stop yelling his head off till Hanahi ran to her room and got one of her portable mirrors. "Your stylist was Tenten and I. She said what she wanted and I created it. Oh and Ino got you to hold still." Hanahi said to Neji who's eyes went wide and mouth dropped as he looked at his new cut in the mirror.

"YOU CUT OFF ALL MY HAIR!" Neji shouted infuriated.

"Now now Neji. It will grow back in good time." Hanahi said with a British accent.

"THAT TOOK ME 19 YEARS TO GROW!" he shouted even louder.

"You're hair has been the same length for the past 7 years." Tenten said. Neji glared at her. After that he just sulked as the girls got back into there circle and Ino said, "Now for Lee. I want to see who ends up kissing him."

Ino then quickly spun the bottle round in 13 complete circles before it slowed to complete 5 more before landing on…

* * *

Lauren: Hope you all liked the chapy!Srry bout the cliffy! 

Naruto: Now i have to wait to see if you're going to be evil! ARGH!

Lauren: ...please review!HUGS! I'll update soon!Promise!


	5. This and That Plus Some Action

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters...but if anyone would like to join me in taking over Naruto and makin it my/our own please say.

Lauren: Hello! I actually lived up to my promise! I'm treating myself to a class at CCAC! YAY! Anyway...here's the chapter that I saidI would get up.

Naruto: That's new...

Lauren: I'm not done hatching an evil plan for you yet you know.

Naruto: JKJKJKJKJKJKJK!HAHA! YOU KNOW I WAS JOKING RIGHT! WELL I WAS!HAHA!

Lauren: ...right, anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!**_

* * *

_**

_**From Last Time: **"You're hair has been the same length for the past 7 years." Tenten said. Neji glared at her. After that he just sulked as the girls got back into there circle and Ino said, "Now for Lee. I want to see who ends up kissing him."_

_Ino then quickly spun the bottle round in 13 complete circles before it slowed to complete 5 more before landing on…_

Uninvited

Chapter 5- This and That plus Some Action

Shikamaru jumped roof to roof following Kakashi as he walked down the darkened street. 'Now where does Kakashi keep his books!' Shikamaru asked himself looking at Kakashi. 'In his kunai pouch or one of his other pockets.'

Kakashi had been roaming the streets for at least an hour now and still couldn't find this Hanahi's house. 'Now who could that be?' Kakashi wondered sensing another chakra.

"…now, who might be following me?" Kakashi yelled into the darkness. Shikamaru sighed and jumped off the roof landing a few feet behind Kakashi.

"Sup," Shikamaru said trying to sound casual with no luck.

"So…what do you want?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nothing….just, taking a walk."

"What happened to spying on the girls?" Kakashi questioned. Shikamaru then poofed away, leaving Kakashi all alone. Kakashi sighed as he reached for his Icha Icha Paradise book, as he looked for Hanahi's house. To his amazement it was gone and the major suspect was Shikamaru who was still close enough to Kakashi that he could following his chakra signal.

Sakura giggled along with Hanahi and Tenten as Ino sat there with a look on her face that stated 'I'm horrified and scared shitless' mixed with 'I'm going to die'. Temari couldn't help but to fall over in laughter while Hinata just sat there smiling, inwardly laughing.

"No way in hell am I going to kiss him." Ino said not moving as Lee screamed something in the back round about only Sakura being able to kiss him.

"Well we are not in hell aren't we…we're on earth." Hanahi said pushing Ino across the floor.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Ino shouted standing up trying to get away from Hanahi with any progress. "CHICKEN! I CALL A CHICKEN!"

Hanahi and Temari smiled at Ino as the other girls, excluding Ino, huddled together. They soon figured out a plan and split as Hinata started to explain, "If y-you call a chicken, t-then Lee gets to a-ask you truth or d-dare."

"He then has the choice to kiss you along with his truth or dare of you." Temari continued.

"Hey…I didn't know we were aloud to do chickens." Tenten complained.

"Oh wait…there's more." Hanahi continued, "All the other boys…also, get to ask you truth or dare if they please."

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ino said flipping out.

"What's not fair is that you would get a chicken and no punishment. So, chicken or kiss?" Sakura demanded. Ino glared at the other girls as if they had all just stabbed her in the back.

"I'll stay with my chicken." Ino muttered under her breath as she sat back down on the floor.

"Your choice…not mine." Hanahi sighed, "So…Lee. You want kiss Ino or just do truth or dare?"

"MY FIRST KISS IS TOTALLY RESERVED FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee yelled in Hanahi's face.

"Just asking! No need to flip out," Hanahi said slowly backing away.

"…so, I get to ask Ino truth or dare?" Lee questioned.

"Yes," Hinata replied to Lee.

"Konoha's green beast prevails! TRUTH OR DARE!" Lee shouted.

"Truth," Ino grumbled.

"How long do you train each day?" Lee asked gaining totally silence from all the other people.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Lets it easy…about 7-8 hours a day." Ino replied with a sigh.

"NEXT!" Temari giggled pointing to Shino. "You get to ask Ino truth or dare next bug boy."

"Nope," Shino replied.

"…um, ok. So Kankuro…you can go second." Temari said.

"Truth or dare?" Kankuro asked looking at Ino.

"Truth," Ino said bluntly.

"You're not fun." Kankuro said before asking her his truth. "Ok…do you find Temari annoying?"

"Why you-" Temari said before getting cut off.

"Sometime yes." Ino said smirking looking strait at Temari. Temari growled at Ino about to pummel her when suddenly Shikamaru flew in through the open window and threw the book at Hanahi.

"There's the stupid book…it was so troublesome to get. WHERE'S THE EXIT!" Shikamaru shouted. Hanahi then pointed to a hall and Shikamaru disappeared.

"…ok…what was that all about?" Tenten asked looking at the book in Hanahi's hand.

Poof

"Now can I please have my book back?" Kakashi asked standing behind Hanahi. Hanahi then darted at Sakura shoved the book down her shirt and cut Kankuro free, shoving him at Sakura the whole time. Kankuro ended up on top of Sakura as everyone else just kind of sat/stood there waiting for Kakashi to do something.

"Now's the time to do your dare Kankuro." Hanahi said as if the only one who remembered his dare. His eyes sparkled playfully as he pushed himself off of Sakura.

"Can I help you get that?" he asked as if he had a script. Sakura's face then turned bright red as she slowly nodded. Kankuro's hand slow made its way up to the V in Sakura's shirt but before he could retrieve the book Kakashi grabbed Sakura's collar and pulled her out the window.

"…uh, ya. Ok…so, what should we do now Hanahi?" Temari asked. Silence followed her question, the other girls looked around only to see that Hanahi was gone.

"What h-happened to Hanahi!" Hinata asked louder than she wanted to.

"Kakashi took her with him and Sakura." Neji said smirking.

"SEE YA LATER!" Kankuro called jumping out the window before any of the other girls could grab him.

"W-why?" Hinata asked debating weather of not to go get her friend.

"Well…on with the show I guess." Temari said ready to spin the bottle.

"OK! Lets do Naruto next." Ino said hoping that she wouldn't have to let the other boys ask her any truth or dare questions. Snoring suddenly could be heard coming from Naruto as he slouched in his seat. With his head resting on Shino's shoulder, drooling, who was trying to push him off without any luck.

Kakashi dropped Sakura and Hanahi to the ground looking at them expecting an answer. "Book." He demanded placing his hand out to accept it. Hanahi then leaned in to whisper something to Sakura, that Kakashi couldn't hear despite his awesome hearing, that turned her bright red.

"...what?" Kakashi demanded. Hanahi giggled and just looked at Kakashi as he looked at both of the girls.

"Nothing..." Sakura said looking at Hanahi in the corner of her eye.

"Ok then...book." Kakashi placing his hand out to accept it once more.

"...hm, I think I'd rather you take it." Sakura said mischievously. Hanahi could help but start to giggle even harder at her plan. Kakashi looked at Sakura and wondered how he was gonna make her take it out.

"Or would you rather Kankuro take it out?" Hanahi said causing Kakashi to shiver with displeasure and disgust. Hanahi smirked, not giggling inwardly now, and watched his reactions. 'I just might enjoy watching this.' Hanahi thought crossing her arms watch the two watching each other...well Sakura was watching Kakashi and Kakashi was staring at where his book was**(PERV! Jk.)**. Sakura sighed and shifted her weight to her elbows as she calmly waited to fall asleep or have Kakashi get his book.

"Well while you two are...well doing nothing I think I'll just go back to my house." Hanahi said jumping away into the tree's**(Yes Hanahi is a ninja...kind of an under cover ninjaJames Bond Theme song starts**)before Kakashi grabbed her again. 'Wait...why did he even grab me in the first place?' Hanahi said to herself. When she could sense Kakashi's or Sakura's chakra anymore she hid her own and darted back from where she came.

_Back with Kakashi and Sakura_

Sakura could feel the the long day she had starting to take it's tool on her as her eyelids became heavy and her mind started to go blank. "Tired I see." Kakashi bluntly stated as stood there _still_ trying to figure out a way to get his book without sticking his hand up or down her shirt.

_Not that we wouldn't enjoy it._

'NO DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT SAKURA!'

_You know you would Hatake._

'I wouldn't...plus it's taboo and she's my student.'

_Ex-student...and when did you start caring about what's taboo?_

'...since this topic came up. Now end of discussion.'

_Ok...but I would enjoy it and since I'm you, you would too._

"Are you ok Kakashi?" Sakura asked with her eyes half open.

"Hm? Ya...sure. Thinking..." Kakashi said now thinking about the task at hand. "Now why don't you just get me my book and I'll be on my merry way."

"...naw, to tired. You get it." Sakura then slowly stood up and walked over to the nearest tree and collapsed in front of it resting her head and back against the trunk. "I'm...going...to...sl..." Sakura said nodding off.

"I'm not sticking my hand down your shirt." Kakashi said to the sleeping Sakura. Suddenly Hanahi jumped out of the trees and grabbed Sakura.

"I think I'll just take my prize and get Kankuro to return your book, eh?" Hanahi said jumping off, but before she could get away Kakashi grabbed her foot causing her to fall flat on her face and Sakura to land on top of her**(Ouch). **"WHAT THE HECK!" Hanahi yelled right in Kakashi's face while not waking the dead weight on her shoulder.

"Get my book, your the one who shoved it down there." Kakashi said pointing down Sakura's shirt.

"...um, I think not. I put things down other peoples shirts...I don't get stuff out of peoples shirts unless it's my own." Hanahi retorted sticking her nose in the air while pointing down her own shirt.

"Then how do you suggest I get my book back?" Kakashi insisted playing dummy...which wasn't hard for him to do.

"I suggest that you get it yourself before I go back to my house to dump the living dead here." Hanahi said taking a step forward...or towards her house. Kakashi sighed before Hanahi added, "Plus I don't think she'd want to hear that I had my hand down her shirt. Do you know who odd that would be?"

Kakashi once more let out a sigh and shook his head from side to side. He then quickly shoved his hand down Sakura's shirt and grabbed his book. He then quickly cuddled it to his face and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Did you get that on camera?" Sakura asked shifting herself so Hanahi's shoulder wasn't digging into her abdomen.

"What do you think?" Hanahi dumped Sakura off her shoulder and jumped up to the tree where she had jumped down from and came back to Sakura with a camcorder still recording. They both started snickering as the took off towards Hanahi's house quietly being perused by the one and only copy ninja who had heard the whole conversation and was scolding himself for not seeing the lovely bright red light.

"So...when do you think he's going to ask about it or try to get it?" Sakura whispered into Hanahi's ear as they walked into her house.

"Tonight...so are you going to sleep with it! And get him to go explore Sakura's cleavage once more!" Hanahi said totally hyped that her plan had worked on the copy nin.

"No...I'm going to hold it for ransom this time." Sakura snickered.

"I just love blackmail!" Hanahi quietly cheered as they walked into the living room to see the guys asleep and the girls starting to nod off, all except for Ino who was also asleep and Gaara who was meditating.

"You're back!" Hinata whispered trying not to wake anyone.

"What happened here? Mr. Sandman come?" Hanahi asked looking at the sleeping figures. Gaara then peeked one eye open and glared at Hanahi who replied with, "I'm not talking about you. You're the Sexy Sandman." Gaara then went back to meditating and Temari grew an evil grin on her face.

"Hey...you know how at a sleep over, if this counts, that the first to fall asleep get pranked?" Temari asked with a mischievous look in her eye. Hinata's face grew concerned as the other three, also, grew evil grins.

"What ya got in mind?" Tenten asked as the girls huddled planning and plotting.

* * *

Lauren: Hope you liked it! I know it's not one of my longer ones but I tryed to make it long. Actually, I'm not sure where the camera idea came from...it was one of those last minute things. Also...I'm going away on Sunday, so I won't be able to get the next chapter up till after the 12th. But since i know what i'm going to type up...or have an idea on what i'm going to type up it should be a sinch. Also...I know that they don't have camcorders. But lets just say they do but it's very expensive. Yes, Hanahi was born it to a wealthy family,and her parents are both business people who make alot. 

Sasuke: ...you're annoying like Sakura.

Lauren: ...that's nice, am i suppose to care?

Gaara: ...

Lauren!GAARA-KUN!  
Lauren trys to hug Gaara but he traps her in his sand  
Gaara: ...(glares)

Lauren: I know...gomen. I'm trying, really.  
Lauren is released of the sand but still clings to his arm. Which pisses him off alot.  
Kiba: Sup!

Lauren:HI! Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed the chapy! I'LLUPDATE ASAP!  
Lauren lets go of Gaara's arm so blood can run through it and he canmove and useit.


	6. Markers, Honey and Whipped Cream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. But i do own Hanahi, she's my character.

Lauren: Hello, another chapy up before another vacation. So no waiting! Here you go!

Uninvited

Chapter 6 – Markers, Honey and Whipped Cream

All the girls, except for Ino, had all the supplies in there hands. "Ok…honey." Temari asked looking at the others.

"Check," Tenten said holding it up so Temari could see.

"Markers."

"Got it." Sakura replied showing a handful of markers of all colors.

"Whipped cream."

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered showing 3 full cans.

"Time to get started. I'll take Lee, just for the heck of it."

"I-I'll take N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered excited and nervous.

"Neji," Tenten said with total confidence. "Don't you think he'll get totally pissed off at you if you do anything else to him?" Sakura asked looking at Tenten. "No, and if he does he'll eventually forgive me."

"I'll take Sasuke then." Sakura said shaking her head at Tenten who was ignoring her.

"…um, I'll take Shino and Gaara. But, then who will get Kiba?" Hanahi questioned looking at the other girls.

"I-I will." Hinata said speaking up. Hanahi smiled at her friend and they got to work. Temari giggled and went over to the sleeping Lee. Temari couldn't help but let an evil grin grow on her face as she started with the markers on his face.

First she drew swirls on both of his cheeks in a dark blue and purple. She then drew a puke green mustache on his face and put a light yellow dot on both eye lids. With the final marker she placed a big fat red 'L' on his forehead.

She then took the whipped cream and gave him a beard and side burns. With the honey she dabbed a bit on her finger and ran it over both of his eye brows. "That's way evil." Tenten said looking down at Lee eye brows. "He's going to have to shave them off."

"Exactly." Temari said totally loving this. As she was doing this Hinata was doing Naruto, Sakura getting Sasuke and Hanahi; Shino. Hinata had gone over Naruto's whiskers with black marker so they were darker and thicker and placed a dab of honey on the tip of his nose which she was temped to lick off. She didn't want to do anything drastic because she liked him the way he was.

Hinata then moved on to Kiba, she went over his red fangs with brown and then put a small orange dot underneath them so they looked like exclamation marks. Then with a white marker she wrote 'Cat Boy' on his forehead and outlined his jaw line with a light shade of pink. With the honey she dabbed a bit in the top center of his now brown fangs under his eyes. She decided not to use the whipped cream because she couldn't find a use for it.

Sakura couldn't help but go overboard with Sasuke. Firstly she colored his eye lids bright florissant pink and lips a dark rose red. Then on his cheeks she put a giant blush colored circle so when she was done with the markers her looked like a porcelain doll.

She then took the honey and lightly dabbed a bit on his lower and upper lip so it looked like he had on lip gloss. Placing a small drop on his forehead as well she moved on to the whipped cream. She couldn't help but spray almost the whole can into his hair and give him a beard to make him look like a ninja Santa.

Hanahi on the other hand wasn't using any of the things that she was given. As soon as she tried to pull off his glasses to doodle on his face she was attacked by 10 bugs which she easily swatted away and glared at Shino. "So you're not asleep." She said to Shino.

"Nope," he replied staring at her through his glasses. Hanahi then quietly put down her things and smirked.

"Given this opportunity I'm offering up a trade." She then quickly snatched off his glasses, "I'll give you back your glasses if you bring back Shikamaru and/or Kankuro."

Hanahi then took a good look at Shino, he looked like an average guy with brown eyes. Well, almost. His pupils where slits but they were a lighter shade of brown that made him look really cute. "So why the heck do you hide your eyes? Because of the odd color or the slits?"

"Hn." Was his reply so Hanahi just decide to drop the subject. "Ok…so deal?"

"Deal." Hanahi cut his hands and feet free and he darted off in search of one, both or the other. She then moved over to Gaara who's eyes were closed. She quietly sat in front of Gaara and pulled off the cap to the red marker but before she could do anything his sand grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Oh come on Gaara." Hanahi pleaded not moving her hand knowing if she did he might crush it.

"…no," Hanahi then put her face really close to his but out of reach of him kissing her. "Please Gaara-Chan." He glared at her and slowly released her hand from his sand trap.

"One thing." He said watching her face change from pleading to super happy. She then quickly wrote on his forehead 'Panda-Chan' in big letters. "What did you write." He demanded.

"You'll find out." She said starting to get up but was once more stopped by his sand. He glared at her but she only smiled back. "You'll find out Panda-Chan." She repeated adding the nickname while giving him the hint, which he didn't take.

The girls then gathered to look over there work on the boys until Hinata took notice to Shino's absent. "Where's Shino?"

"We made a deal." Hanahi said holding up his glasses. "So, what's up with Sasuke?"

"Hehe…I went over board didn't I." Sakura said twiddling her thumbs.

"I think you went easy on him." Temari said looking him over. She then grabbed the bright florissant pink marker and wrote across his shirt 'Pretty Pink Ponies with Powerful Ponytails'. The other girls couldn't help but giggle at what she had wrote across Sasuke's shirt, even Gaara snickered. "There, much better."

"So…now, last but not least." Tenten said twirling around on her heal to look at Ino who sound asleep. Hinata then grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed some into both of her hands. Hanahi took one of the pillows from then couch and pulled a feather from it and started to tickle Ino's nose. She then brought up her hand and wiped the spot that was being tickled with the back of her hand.

"..damn it." Temari cursed as she too grabbed a feather from the pillow. The two then started to tickle Ino again but she still wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Tenten grabbed the honey and then poured some onto Ino's nose and Temari and Hanahi started once more tickling her. This time it worked as Ino smeared the honey she got a face full of whipped cream.

The girls giggled wildly until the no longer felt the urge to laugh at there friend. Hinata yawned as did the other girls as the looked over the boys. "I think we did good for tonight." Hanahi said looking at the clock that read 10:25.

"Ya…now for some good shut eye." Tenten said heading towards Hanahi's bed room where they had laid there sleeping bags. Sakura and Hanahi smirked at one another knowing that there was still one last thing that was to be done but still went Hanahi's room. Tenten and Temari changed into their pj's and climbed into their bags and instantly feel asleep.

Sakura, Hanahi and Hinata though did change into their pj's but they stayed up. "Um…when do you t-think he's…yawn…going t-to come?" Hinata asked sleepily as she started to nod off.

"You don't have to stay up." Hanahi said to her friend. "But it won't be long. Every one's asleep except for us three."

"…do you really think that Shino's going to come back?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Ya, just not tonight. He probably went home to get some sleep, but he'll be back before everyone else is up. He really wants his glasses back."

"So..who's he suppose to bring back?" Sakura asked wide awake.

"Shika-Kun and/or Kanky-Kun." Hanahi replied.

"Is…it ok i-if I go to…bed?" Hinata said dosing off.

"Sure," Sakura and Hanahi said in unison. Hinata then slowly climbed into her sleeping bag and quickly feel asleep. As soon as they were sure she was, along with everyone else they took out the camcorder and re-watched the whole scene.

"_...naw, to tired. You get it." Sakura then slowly stood up and walked over to the nearest tree and collapsed in front of it resting her head and back against the trunk. "I'm...going...to...sl..." Sakura said nodding off._

"_I'm not sticking my hand down your shirt." Kakashi said to the sleeping Sakura. Suddenly Hanahi jumped out of the trees and grabbed Sakura._

"_I think I'll just take my prize and get Kankuro to return your book, eh?" Hanahi said jumping off, but before she could get away Kakashi grabbed her foot causing her to fall flat on her face and Sakura to land on top of her"WHAT THE HECK!" Hanahi yelled right in Kakashi's face while not waking the dead weight on her shoulder._

"_Get my book, you're the one who shoved it down there." Kakashi said pointing down Sakura's shirt._

"_...um, I think not. I put things down other peoples shirts...I don't get stuff out of peoples shirts unless it's my own." Hanahi retorted sticking her nose in the air while pointing down her own shirt._

"_Then how do you suggest I get my book back?" Kakashi insisted playing dummy...which wasn't hard for him to do._

"_I suggest that you get it yourself before I go back to my house to dump the living dead here." Hanahi said taking a step forward...or towards her house. Kakashi sighed before Hanahi added, "Plus I don't think she'd want to hear that I had my hand down her shirt. Do you know who odd that would be?"_

_Kakashi once more let out a sigh and shook his head from side to side. He then quickly shoved his hand down Sakura's shirt and grabbed his book. He then quickly cuddled it to his face and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

"_Did you get that on camera?" Sakura asked shifting herself so Hanahi's shoulder wasn't digging into her abdomen._

"That's good blackmail." Hanahi said playing the part where Kakashi shoved his hand down Sakura's shirt over and over.

"I know it is." Sakura said watching the same thing Hanahi was. A grin then grew on Hanahi's face and she turned to Sakura.

"So…how'd it feel having the famous copy nin's hand down your shirt?" Sakura's face grew bright red after Hanahi's question.

"W-well…um, g-good I guess. But his hand was only down there for his stupid book and he tried not to touch me so he didn't really touch me." Sakura said flustered not realizing that Kakashi was listening.

"Would you have him doing it again?" Hanahi pried totally noticing the eavesdropping Kakashi who was now really into the conversation.

"…uh, um…w-well," Sakura's face turned bright red as she tried to look at anything other than Hanahi so she wouldn't see the truth that she really _did_ want his hand down there again.

"You're really making it obvious that you do you know." Hanahi said smirking at not only the ripe red Sakura but the jaw dropped Kakashi. "And now he knows."

Sakura's eye's widened as her face turned even redder than it already was (**If that's possible)**. Sakura then slowly turned around to Kakashi who had regained his posture and was leaning up against the door frame smirking under his mask.

"So…you would, would you?" Kakashi asked an evil sparkle in his eye. Hanahi then held up the camcorder in front of Sakura's face to remind her of her tool. Sakura though was just too stunned that Kakashi had heard her talking about wanting his hand down her shirt and her face was still bright red.

"I'll take that if you don't mind." Kakashi said appearing beside Sakura about to grab the camcorder when Sakura snatched it away.

"I don't think so Kakashi." Sakura said holding it against her stomach. Kakashi then raised an eyebrow at her brave actions.

"So…what do I have to do to get that tape?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura thought about it for a moment then said, "You have to show both me and Hanahi your face and kiss me."

"…how about just the kiss." Kakashi said trying to reason with his ex-student.

"Nope, it's all or nothing." Hanahi said speaking up for Sakura only because she wanted to see his face. Kakashi let out an aggravated sigh as her tried to think of a plan to get out of this, only he came up with nothing.

"So?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi. Kakashi let out another sigh only this time it was of defeat, '_It's to late to be dealing with this stuff._' Kakashi thought as he brought his hand up to his mask.

"You are to tell no one of this." Kakashi demanded before he pulled it down to reveal his perfectly untouched face that was pale. Both Sakura and Hanahi sat there gasping at his face.

"No wonder you have that mask." Hanahi said eyes still wide and jaw still hanging. "You'd totally be mobbed every time you walked outside."

"That's why I have it." Kakashi then leaned down and placed his lips against Sakura's but with her mouth still open it gave Kakashi the opportunity to snake his tongue in which he did. Sakura then snapped out of her trance and slowly feel into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. There tounges easily explored the others mouth as Sakura's hands ran through Kakashi's hair and his hands stroked her back.

"Hehem." Hanahi said loudly causing the two to separate blushing madly. "I think that we can give him the camcorder now."

"You can keep it…I think I'll like this blackmail." Kakashi said disappearing into a poof of grey smoke.

"Well…I'm going to sleep now." Hanahi said climbing into her bed and clicking off the light.

Lauren: Ok...so i hope that you all liked it. It wasn't a cilffy so nothing big. That's the last we'll be seeing of Kakashi for a few chapters. I'm truing to bring back Kanky-Kun or Shika-Kun. Tell me which so I can make it happen. Most likely will be Shika-Kun though, but if you want Kanky-Kun I'll bring him back.

Sasuke: What's with all the sp mistakes?

Lauren: Don't ask. LATER!


	7. The Sleepover Ends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But me and LoveShinobe4eva are so totally planning to take over the world(JK!)

Lauren: Ok...don't let the title fool ya. It's not all over, just the sleepover. There is more to come, it just depends on if i get any ideas and/or suggustions. And sorry that this took so long. It's my longest chapter ever. Seriously. R&R please!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uninvited

Chapter 7- The Sleepover Ends

Hanahi was awoken to someone whispering her name softly and shaking her shoulder harshly. When she sat up she sleepily looked at who had awoken her. She ended up looking into a set of big brown eyes before she realized just who it was.

"Hm...hey Shino. What ti-" she said being cut off.

"It's 4:17. Now give the glasses." he demanded. She just sent a big old smirk at him as she started to stand up eluding the demand.

"So who did you bring me?" she asked quietly stepping over Sakura to get to the hall. As she walked down the fall she could tell he was following her for his glasses. She walked into the living room and sent a beaming smile at Shino as he started to explain, "I was originally just going for Shino, who by the way put up a major fight but in the end lost. Kankuro was just an added perk, I found him walking down the street in his pajamas...hehe...sleepwalking saying something about Barbie and her needs for Ken."

Hanahi suddenly threw herself at him and caught him in a bone crushing hug. After a minute or so she let go, because of his need for air, and ran back to her room. She came back out with his glasses dangling from between her index and middle fingers. He quickly snatched them from her and took notice to the evil glint in her eyes. _I feel bad for them...not my problem though. _he thought before disappearing into a white cloud of smoke.

Hanahi then let out a loud yawn and headed back to her room where she drifted back to sleep in her bed. In the living room though Shikamaru was silently fuming, thanks to the duck tape, because he had been beaten by Shino and that he was once more back here at Hanahi's house. Kankuro though was muttering stuff about Barbie and Ken's needs and wants as he slept in his rainbow tidied Barbie shirt and pants.

Gaara's left eye cracked open and looked over at his brother then smirked. His sand started to leek from his gourd and it started to move over towards him till he heard a small almost silent poof.

"Now Gaara...where would you be going?" Gaara turned to see his sister leaning against the wall.

"Away from here." he replied coldly and continued at the task at hand. She then walked over towards his gourd and picked it up despite its heavy weight. "What are you doing." he demanded.

"Nothing much..." Temari said disappearing so Gaara couldn't capture her with his sand. She returned moments later without the gourd.

"Where's my gourd." he hissed his words dripping with venom. She smiled devilishly and walked away before replying, "Somewhere."

Gaara looked at what little sand there was on the floor and knew that there wasn't enough to free himself. He sighed in defeat until he saw that Kankuro wasn't bound. Just as his hopes of escape rose a bit another chakra signal started to move, and it was coming from the girl's room.

A minute later a drowsy Hinata came out from Hanahi's room and walked into the kitchen. Gaara couldn't see what she was doing but guessed that she was getting a drink of water because of the sound of clinking glass and running tap water. When she came back out she stopped and looked at Gaara, who just stared right back at her, and then Kankuro. She couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of him, but when she realized that she wasn't bound she grabbed the duck tape and got his hands and feet. She smiled content with herself then headed off back to the bedroom.

Gaara let out a low growl irritated that his last means of escape had been cut off. Hinata then suddenly called back in a low voice but loud enough that he could hear, "You don't have to worry...Hanahi wouldn't let them do anything too bad to you."

Gaara wasn't really worried about the stupid truth or dare; he just wanted to get away and go watch the moon. Maybe for one night though he would skip it though, but not of his choice. He then closed both of his eyes and waited for the morning when he would be set free like the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first one up had been Tenten and she woke up Temari who ended up getting really pissed at Tenten and shouted waking up Hinata and Hanahi. Then after had gotten their normal attire no they walked out to the living room to find that everyone else was up except for Ino, Naruto and Kankuro.

"I'm hungry..." Hanahi said walking into the kitchen. Hinata was soon to follow as was Temari and Tenten. "We should make them something." Hinata said as Hanahi was taking out some pancake mix.

"Why should we make them something?" Temari demanded.

"Well, I'm making pancakes so we might as well feed them so they don't starve." Hanahi said grabbing out a frying pan as Hinata got out the butter.

"Fine, but I'm not helping!" Temari exclaimed. Tenten just kind of stood there watching the whole commotion before she sat her butt down on one of the bar stools at the island. Temari copied her friends move and sat down too.

"...um, where's Sakura-San?" Hinata asked suddenly. All was silent except for the butter that was melting on the pan and snoring sounds that were coming from Naruto in the living room. Tenten got up and ran out of the room and came back one or two minutes later.

"She's still asleep..." Tenten said totally shocked that anyone could sleep through Temari's shouting. Hanahi just shrugged it off and through the pancake powder into a bowl of water where she mix it in till it was ready. She then poured some of the batter onto the pan and let it cook before flipping it.

All of a sudden they hear Naruto say, "Mmmm...do I smell pancakes!" The girls in the kitchen start to laugh and then Hanahi went to the door to the kitchen and leaned on the frame. Sakura suddenly walked past her into the kitchen still in her pj's but that didn't seem to phase Hanahi.

"Ok...so here's what's going down boys. I'm treating you to pancakes, made by me, and all the boys who have already taken there turns with spin the bottle/truth or dare will be cut free to eat their pancakes then they can leave. The other boys have to be feed by one of the girls or allow themselves to be put in a barrier that they won't be able move from the spot that they were standing when it was done. Oh and Shikamaru and Kanky-Kun...you're not with the boys who can leave. The only boys who can leave after are Duck Butt, Neji, Lee and...well I'd say Shino but he traded Kanky-Kun and Shika for freedom." Hanahi said snickering at the boys. They all still had the on marker, honey and whipped cream all over and Sasuke didn't look to happy...but then again none of the boys did except for Naruto who was always happy.

"Oh and if you choose to do the barrier then the girl gets to choose truth or dare for you too." Temari said popping her head out from the kitchen. Tenten then walked out of the kitchen and shook Ino awake and was very confused because Naruto was laughing at her. Tenten then shook Kankuro awake and was totally embarrassed because of what he just happened to be wearing. Tenten then explained to him what had happened and why he was here and he said, "I knew that damn bug freak was no good."

After tons of pancakes had been made the boys who had been cut free actually stayed to have there pancakes (that was Lee, Neji and Duck Butt). Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto choose the barrier but Gaara had other things oh his mind, which everyone else could clearly see. Gaara wanted Hanahi to feed him. Plus...Hanahi had been acting really strange since after her big announcement.

"Um...Hanahi, are you...like do-" Hinata started saying but was cut off buy Naruto.

"HEY HANAHI! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO QUIET! IT'S WEIRD!" Hanahi just looked at him then her face went totally red from everyone staring at her.

"Uh...um...well, you see. I-I um... um I got to go feed Gaara now." she then quickly walked out of the room to see Gaara sitting there smirking. She let out a small sigh and walked over plopped down beside him. Gaara raised an eyebrow to this and then Hanahi replied, "Um...I'm sorry about anything I did to mislead you yesterday...and um, well..."

Gaara was totally confused at this, "You're point?"

"Well I'm sorry that can't control myself when I'm PMSing and that I totally mislead you into thinking that I liked you and it's not that I don't it's just that I like Kiba more and I don't want to end up a total bitch in anyone's book." Hanahi said in one long breath. Suddenly she once more when from totally bitchy to shy. "I-I'm sorry about that...it's um, my time of the month."

"Am I going to eat or am I going to starve?" Gaara said changing the subject.

"Sorry..." she then cut up one of the pancakes with the fork and gave him a mouthful. Then after a few more bites she suddenly changed again. She crawled onto his lap and instead of using the fork she fed him with her fingers. After taking the pancakes he slowly suckled on her fingers until she pulled away to grab another slice of pancakes. This continued until the 3 small pancakes that had been on the plate were gone. "Awwww...no more pancakes."

"Hmm...you're right, well I'll just have to make do." Gaara said. Before they kissed though Hanahi had taken Gaara's arms and put them up over her head and past her arms so they were sitting on her waist. They then met each other halfway and started a very long make out session.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Meanwhile...

In the kitchen everyone(except Naruto) was waiting for Hinata to tell them why Hanahi had been acting so weird but she was totally oblivious to all the stares that she was getting because she was totally locked in a conversation with Naruto. When she finally did end the conversation she looked like she was totally entranced with her pancakes.

That was until Kiba spoke up, "Hey...Hinata, what's up with Hanahi?"

She quickly turned her head to see that everyone (including Naruto) was now waiting for her answer. "W-well, Hanahi i-is...what d-do you m-mean? There's n-nothing different about H-Hanahi."

"Are you kidding me? What the heck is wrong with her?" Temari said speaking up.

"N-Nothing...see?" Hinata then pointed to the living room and they all looked to see Hanahi on top of Gaara making out.

"...ok, i mean earlier then." Kiba said seething with jealousy because he wasn't the one making out with her.

"Well...y-you see-" Hinata started but was cut off.

"Hanahi's PMSing." Neji said bluntly.

"...and you know that how?" Shikamaru asked jumping into the conversation.

"She admitted it before she had started feeding Gaara his pancakes. Just to make sure though...aren't i right Hinata." Hinata just kind of stood there until she attacked her pancakes to not have to answer the question. "Point proven." Neji conclude.

"So...what we saw last night was all just one major mood swing?" Tenten asked Hinata. Hinata nodded for a confirmation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Back in the living room...

Hanahi suddenly pulled away from Gaara and looked at him before her face turned bright red. He smirked knowing that she had once more had a mood swing (if you want to call it that) and that she was once more her shy self. She went to stand up but couldn't because of Gaara's arms being around her waist. He smirked before whispering in her ear, "No one's in here to see nothing."

She went even redder before making a hand sign and having a clone beside the couch. "Can you go see if they need any more pancakes?" Hanahi asked herself. The clone just nodded and walked off. Hanahi then turned back to Gaara who was smirking at her and her face went red once more. She once more tried to get up but Gaara's tight grip on her keep her from doing so.

"May I please get up?" she asked only to given the silent treatment. She knew what he wanted but she was embarrassed to give it.

**_COME ON! JUST KISS HIM ALREADY! Not like anyone's in the room to see you._** Her inner self cheered.

_...well, there is no one in the room to see me...and it's not like anything I should be embarrassed about._

_**EXACTLY MY POINT!**_

Hanahi then slowly inched forward but it was to slow for Gaara so he was the one who ended up kissing her. It started up really rough for Hanahi but she quickly caught on and it looked as if they had never even stopped there make out session.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After all the boys who still had to do there truth or dares were tied back up and put back on the couch or floor and the girls had to literally rip Hanahi from Gaara's grip(OVER PROTECTIVE MUCH!) they started up the spin the bottle/truth or dare game.

"Who's first?" Tenten asked.

"It has to be someone who hasn't gone yet." Temari demanded. So that narrowed it down to Naruto, Gaara and Kiba.

"I say we do Gaara first." Ino said smirking at Hanahi who was glaring at her. _Stupid Ino...thinks that stupid Duck Butt idiot crush of hers is so great._ Hanahi thought as she glared.

"That's fine..."Hinata said trying to break the glaring contest that Hanahi and Ino were having. _Even though she's back to her normal self she's not really all that different from when she's PMSing._ Hinata thought. She then grabbed the bottle that had been set in the center of the circle and quickly spun it. In the end it landed on Sakura who looked like she totally zoned out but she had fallen asleep sitting up.

"Sakura...you have to kiss Gaara and ask him truth or dare." Temari whispered in her ear, Sakura didn't move though and she continued to just sit there.

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA! SASUKE'S TRYING TO KISS YOU!" Hanahi shouted randomly startling the other girls. Sakura started kicking and thrashing around until she realized that he wasn't there and sent death glares over to Hanahi as she laid on the ground crying from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha...sorry, it was the only way that i could get you up that i thought would work." Hanahi said whipping away the tears. The other girl had laughed too all as hard as Hanahi, all except for Ino who was totally pissed off.

Sakura sighed and then after she thought about it for a moment she inwardly laughed at herself too. "So...why did you wake me up?" she questioned. Temari then repeated what she had said before and Sakura just shrugged it off. She got up and pecked him on the lips (because of Ino's rule) then sat back down in the circle. "Truth or dare."

"...dare." he said remembering what Hinata had said to him the night before.

/Flash Back/

"_You don't have to worry...Hanahi wouldn't let them do anything too bad to you."_

/End Flash Back/

"Ok...well, hehe. You have to come dancing with up tonight. Oh and you have to dance to at least 1 song." Sakura said trying not to push her luck. He just glared at Sakura who had a smug look on her face. He sighed and nodded agreeing to the dare.

"Hanahi...I don't like to dance." Hinata whispered. When she didn't respond Hinata looked over to her friend whose head was down and eyes were closed.

"I don't dance and I hate going to clubs." Hanahi replied looking over to Hinata. They then both had a totally depressed look on there face as they both thought _We're going to be the ones sitting off to the side lines._

"Now Naruto," Sakura said smirking. Hinata then flinched and froze right where she was sitting. _Someone else might kiss Naruto!_ Hinata thought. Suddenly Hanahi lightly nudged Hinata with her elbow and Hinata looked up to see the bottle pointing strait at her. Her face turned bright red and she continued to just stare at the bottle. This time Ino nudged her and she slowly got up. Her face was a deep crimson red by the time that she had gotten to Naruto and everyone knew why.

Suddenly Hanahi stood up and on her way out of the room she grabbed Kiba by the collar and dragged him out of the room. The other girls followed her lead and each grabbed a boy. Ino grabbed Kankuro who was having a ball teasing her about it, Tenten grabbed Gaara and Temari grabbed Shikamaru.

"Um...where's Sakura?" Kankuro asked suddenly. The girls looked back in the living room to see that she was once more asleep but this time she was lying down. They sighed and decided to just let her there as they all sat on the bar stools and waited (they went into the kitchen).

_Thanks Hanahi..._Hinata thought. She then turned her attention back to Naruto who was looking right at her. She was standing in front of him and he was sitting on the couch. She swallowed the saliva that was caught in her throat and sat down beside him. They looked at one another for a minute before Naruto spoke up.

"You know...if it makes you feel any better, I like you too," he said with a giant smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back at him. That gave her the courage that she need and she wrapped her arms around his neck, just like her best friend had done(Hanahi), and softly placed her lips on his. Unlike most of the other kisses though, this one didn't turn into a long make out session. It slowly ended and when it did Hinata was as red as a ripe tomato and out of breath.

"I dare you to come with me and the girls dancing as a date." she said after she had caught her breath. Naruto smiled then replied, "You don't need to dare me to go out with you!"

As if on cue the other girls came in with the boys in tow and put them back on the couch, all except for Kankuro because the couch could only if four. The girls then got back into their circle and looked at one another. Hanahi then quickly spun the bottle around in 8 circles before it landed on...Temari.

"WHAT!" Temari shouted.

"NO CHICKENS!" Tenten said not wanting Temari to call a chicken because she wanted to get home. Temari then glared at Tenten who smirked back at her. Temari got up and walked over to the couch where she quickly bent down and faked a peck on the lips and faked wiped it off. She fooled all the others girls except for Tenten, who didn't say anything, and the boys. They all could clearly see that she hadn't done it but none of them complained because they wanted to get out of there.

"I dare you to leave that annoying mutt of your's home for the rest of the week and to buy a cat and carry it around." Temari said happy with her dare.

"Evil bitch." Kiba hissed under his breath but not low enough for her not to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FLEA BITTEN BASTARD!" Temari shouted. She was full well ready for a battle at any time and Hanahi noticed easily.

"Um...no fighting in the house. Especially with that fan of yours." Hanahi said saving both Kiba and her house.

"I'll get you." Temari seethed sitting back down in the circle.

"Ok...anyway, now for Shikamaru and Kankuro. Again." Ino said, "Um, hey. Hanahi...what did you have in mind for these two boys?"

Hanahi smiled but the two boys could tell it had an evil intent. She quickly got up, jumped over the sleeping Sakura, ran to her room and came back out with a make up kit. "I thought maybe we could give Kankuro a new look. I wasn't really sure for Shikamaru...never mind. I just got an idea." she said playfully.

"You're not putting make-up on me." Kankuro said as the girls looked to him first.

"You're already wearing make-up Kankuro so what's the difference." Temari said to her brother.

"IT'S NOT MAKE-UP IT'S FACE PAINT! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!" Kankuro shouted.

"And the difference is...?" Ino retorted.

"Make-up is for girls and face paint is...a way of expressing myself. Ya, a way of expressing myself." he said.

The girls then moved in and started applying the make-up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they were done putting on the make-up they took Kankuro out of the gen-jutsu that they had put him in because he would stop moving and they all stepped back to look at there work(including Sakura who had woke up while they were doing it).

Naruto started laughing from behind the girls and Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Tenten spun around to see him standing there. "How the heck did you get untied?"

"Didn't you hear him complaining about how the duck tape was hurting his hands? Well, Hinata felt bad for him, and so did I, so we cut him lose." Hanahi said answering for Naruto. "He's done anyway so it doesn't make a difference."

They then all turned there attention back to Kankuro and they started to laugh. He had on mascara, eyeliner, blush, bright pink strawberry lipstick and a dark pink eye shadow. That was on top of his face paint while he was wearing his rainbow tidied Barbie pajamas.

"Now for Shikamaru." Sakura said eying him up evilly.

"It just a dare...nothing big." Hanahi said arms crossed. Suddenly she started to do a bunch of hand signs and then aimed them right at Shikamaru. When she stopped Sakura whispered in her ear, "What did you do to him?"

"Just a little jutsu that I made up myself that causes people to tell the truth." she said looking strait at Shikamaru. "Ok...I dare you to tell everyone right now who you like."

He glared at her then shook his head side to side. Hanahi sighed then grabbed the kit of make-up, "Come on girls. Shikamaru's next."

"Ok! Ok!" he shouted. I knew it. Hanahi thought putting down the kit. "I like...Temari."

Hanahi smiled at Temari who was now smiling with joy and dancing around in circles. Hanahi then grabbed the scissors and cut the other boys free. They all jumped out the window, except for Naruto, and the girls and Naruto left. The girls then got there stuff together and prepared for departure.

"SEE YA TONIGHT HANAHI! I GOT TO CATCH THAT DOG BOY NOW!" Temari shouted as she was jumping out the window, the same way the Kiba had left. The other girls, and Naruto, all left together through the front door. Hanahi sighed as she walked back into the living room totally unaware of the eyes that were following her.

"Hey," Hanahi turned her head to see Kiba leaning against the window frame.

"Hey Kiba." Hanahi replied starting to pick up the things that had been left on the floor from all the dares and what not.

"Um…I just wanted to thank you for totally saving my ass before." Kiba said looking up at the ceiling. A blush appeared across her nose as she continued her work.

"It was no big deal. I didn't want you getting hurt or my house getting destroyed." Hanahi replied. Kiba then walked over to her with a light tint of pink on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, um…thanks for that and well, I was wondering if I could accompany you when you're going to go clubbing." Kiba said lamely.

_Is…he asking me on a……date?_ Hanahi asked herself.

**_SAY YES!_** Inner Hanahi cheered.

…that was so lame. She's definitely not going to go out with me. Kiba thought.

_Who cares! As long as she says yes then there is not big deal._ Inner Kiba said.

"Well…um, yes." Hanahi said as her face turned a light shade of pink. Kiba's face lit up and a giant grin appeared that went ear to ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU FLEA BITTEN DOG BOY!" Temari called from somewhere outside.

"Got to go." Kiba said. He quickly yet softly placed a kiss on her lips and flew out the window. She stood there shocked that he had done that and raised her hand to touch her lips with her index and middle finger.

As she did this she was still unaware of the light green eyes that had been watching her. _He's dead._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lauren: Well, I hope you all liked it. Longest yet, and probably the longest that i'll ever write. Well, next chapter they're going out partying. Thanks for the ideas Theif of the Sand. Also...there's going to be a slight change in the next chapter. laughs evily HUGS! TILL NEXT TIME! Oh and iI haven't started school yet so I'll try to get the next chapter up before then. HUGS!


	8. Planning and Plotting Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I Kyo-My-Love do not own the Naruto characters in any way, shape or form. Nor do i own Konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uninvited

Chapter 8- Planning and Plotting Revenge

The three boys sat beneath the large oak tree pondering ideas for their revenge on the girls. They all had washed themselves off from the pranks that the girls did last night so they looked like them normal selves.

"Hey! How about we each ask the girl that likes us the most out on a date then stand them up! It would scar their youth forever!" Lee shouted standing up in his good guy pose.

"One problem…that would only work for us two." Neji replied in a criticizing way.

"It's stupid," Sasuke replied coldly, "...get down here Ino."

Lee stood there dumbfounded as Ino hopped quickly down from the tree behind them. "Oh! Sasuke-Kun, I didn't know that you were here!." Ino said with a large fake grin plastered on her face. Neji rolled his eyes at the comment and Sasuke glared at her with his cold eyes.

"How did you know that Ino was in the tree!" Lee shouted standing there shocked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his chin resting on his hands.

"Nothing! I was just passing by!" Ino said trying to cover up the truth.

"Sitting in a tree isn't passing by." Neji pointed out.

"Fine…you caught me." Ino huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Sasuke once more demanded.

"You need an idea to get back at the girls don't you?" Ino questioned.

"YES! DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA!" Lee shouted.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE BROWS!" Ino shouted at the now eyebrow less Lee.

"Why do you care?" Neji asked ignoring Lee completely and Ino's last statement.

"They pranked me too ya know." Ino huffed forgetting about Lee. Sasuke and Neji looked at one another to determine whether they could trust her. Lee though was already planning with her as though they had been from the beginning.

"Fine," Sasuke and Neji said at the same time.

"Ok…so here's my idea. Bu-" Ino said before getting cut off.

"It's not illegal right?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really care?" Ino retorted.

"No…not really." Sasuke said interested in what she had up her sleeve, but of course he didn't show it. "Go ahead."

"It's gunna cost ya!" Ino said with her hands on her hips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

"You take me to the club on a date."

Sasuke inwardly laughed at the price of Ino's idea and thought, '_How predictable._' before saying, "No."

"Fine then…no idea." Ino replied starting to walk away. Neji quickly elbowed Sasuke in the side and gave him a look that stated 'We need that idea…idiot'.

"Ino," Sasuke saying with irritation in his voice. Ino, full of excitement, turned around and ran back to where Sasuke and Neji were sitting.

"Yes!" Ino asked eagerly waiting for Sasuke to say that he's now going to go on the date with her.

"…fine." Sasuke growled. Neji smirked as Ino started dancing around and Lee was eagerly waiting for Ino's plan. "Now what's your stupid idea." Sasuke demanded hating the situation that he was in.

"Ok…I was thinking that maybe we could spike the punch." Ino said clapping her hands together with the boys just sat there.

"Were going to a fricken club…there's not going to be any punch." Neji said with a sigh.

"You boys are so stupid. Don't you remember that Hanahi had money? She's reserving the club just for us and our friends. Plus she's buying tons of refreshments and snacks." Ino said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"…she's reserving the whole place just for us? How much fucking money does she have?" Sasuke asked totally forgetting that she did indeed have money.

"SHE MUST HAVE A LOT IF SHE'S RESERVING THE WHOLE PLACE!" Lee shouted. Ino smacked him upside the head and he piped down instantaneously.

"Well…anyway, I was thinking that since she's going to bring refreshments that we could spike the punch." Ino said totally confident.

"Where would we get the alcohol? We are still under aged!" Lee quickly added. Ino sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I'll get the alcohol; my parents have tons stashed away for special occasions." Ino said confident that her plan would work. Then all nodded in agreement and went off on there own but before that Ino turned around and yelled, "OH! DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

Sasuke and Neji easily heard her but Lee was to far away to hear. He dashed down the road scanning the streets until suddenly he saw everyone's favorite blue eyed blonde.

"Naruto!" Lee quickly shouted as he came to a stop in front of Naruto.

"OH MY GOSH! LEE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYEBROWS!" Naruto shouted pointing at Lee. Lee broke down into tears as he started a long story about how the honey that Temari had put on his eyebrows cause him to have to get them totally shaved off. Naruto just kind of stood there the whole 8 minutes as Lee literately shouted the story.

"Did you come here just to tell me that!" Naruto shouted when Lee was done.

"No…actually I came here to tell you that me, Sasuke, Neji and Ino are going to spike the punch tonight when we go to the club! Oh…don't tell anyone! You're the only one I'm telling so shhhh!" Lee said before bounding off.

"…I have to warn Hinata and Sakura!" Naruto said jumping away to go find them. He first went to each of their houses but they weren't there so he then tried the training grounds for Sakura. Once more he came up empty handed, but just as he was about to run off to see if Hinata was training with Kiba and Shino he spotted Sakura, Hinata and Tenten walking into a near by café.

"Hinata-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted grabbing there attention right before the door closed.

"H-hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata stuttered twiddling her two index fingers.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." Naruto replied with a soft smile on his face. He then remembered why he had been looking for them. "Oh! Right! Sakura…Hinata! Lee, Sasuke, Neji and Ino are going to spike the punch tonight. I just wanted to warn you two."

"They're what!" Sakura said totally shocked. Hinata just stood there along with Tenten who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Ya, Ino's going to get the alcohol and they're going to spike the punch." Naruto repeated. Sakura's face then went from shocked to cynical as she quickly came up with a plan.

"Ok…Naruto, I need you to warn Temari and Hanahi about this. Ok?" Sakura asked.

"…Sakura, what are you planning?" Naruto asked afraid of the answer. Sakura just smiled before replying, "We're going to counter attack, that's what."

Naruto thought about it for a second before nodded and jumping away to go find the other two girls. One who was chasing around Kiba because he called her a bitch and the other who was most likely wondering from club to club to find one that would accept the little bribe so only her friends and her would be let in.

"Ok…so what's the plan?" Tenten asked.

"You two can do what you want…I need to go talk to Tsunade." Sakura said with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"W-what do you n-need to talk t-to her for?" Hinata asked.

"…the ticket to our counter attack. Oh and if you see the boys, don't tell them." Sakura said before a cloud of smoke replaced her. Tenten smirked and then walked into the café. Hinata quickly followed her lead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyon: Ya...so i'm going to be called from now on Kyon insted of Lauren(though that is my real name I think that Kyon is easier). I'm really sorry about the short chapter...but to make the next one work out I had to have this chapter really short, but I promiss that I'll have the next chapter up before next Sunday. Also I'm really sorry Theif of the Sand but your surprise won't show up untill chapter 10...I'm really really sorry about that but it will all work into my plan. I hope that you all can forgive me! I really am sorry abou the chapter being so short...but I just love you guys so much I wanted to make the upcoming chapter soooo awosome! Oh and I start school on Tuesday September 5th. I know that it's really late in all and I should have had another chapter up but the next one will be really really soon because i typed up most of it with this chapter. HUGS! LOVE YA ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Revenge is Bitter Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the setting. Only the oc's and the plot...kinda.

Kyon: Hello...I'm acutally going to live up to my promiss...wow. That's new. Well, I had help with this chapter from my best friend in the whole world. So some of the ideas are her's. Exmaples will be given later. R&R PLEASE!LOVE YA ALL!nn

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uninvited

Chapter 9- Revenge is Bitter Sweet

Sakura appeared at the entrance to the Hokage's office and knocked softly. "Come in!" Tsunade called. Sakura grabbed the door knob and open the door before quickly closing it behind her. Sakura looked up from the ground to see Tsunade behind several large piles of paper work.

"Oh…hello Sakura-San." Tsunade said looking up from her work. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…well, you see Tsunade-Sensei…I want to pull a prank on Naruto and I was wondering if I could have some of that powder that knocks people out and then when the wake up there chakra is totally screwed up. The one you used on Jiraiya." Sakura asked in her sweetest voice. Tsunade looked less than convinced though.

"No." she said starting up her work again.

"Come on Tsunade-Sensei…we're talking about getting back at Naruto! The one who calls you Granny, all the time." Sakura could see that that had taken affect on her sensei. 'Just a little more.' Sakura thought. "The one who is always causing more problems for you than you need to deal with."

Tsunade sighed and started searching through her drawers. Sakura inwardly cheered as she patiently waited for Tsunade to find the powder. Tsunade then sat up and placed three small packages, the size of sugar packets, on top of one of the large stacks of paper work. "Please be careful with these Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura walked up to the stack and snatched up the three packets.

"Thanks Tsunade-Sensei." Sakura said before disappearing in top a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed and returned to her work reluctantly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey…when the heck are they going to get here!" Temari shouted. The group of ninja's all had met at the training grounds…well, most of then at the least. The only people who were missing were Hanahi, Naruto and Sakura...and if Kakashi counted he would be missing too. Even Chouji and Shino were there. Shino though was only here because he was dragged by Chouji who had caught wind that there was going to be tons of snacks.

Suddenly Sakura and Naruto appeared out of nowhere and waved. "Hey!" Sakura said calmly as her and Naruto approached the group. Naruto quickly ran over to Hinata's side and linked arms with her and Sakura just kind of stood on the edge of the group.

"…hey, where's Hanahi?" Sakura asked after looking around at the group.

"I was just going to ask you that." Tenten said walking up to Sakura. She then gave her a look that asked 'Ready' and Sakura returned the look with a big smile.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to see Hanahi standing there smiling.

"Come on were all ready!" Temari shouted.

"LETS GO ALREADY!" Naruto shouted eager to see Sakura's plan unfold. Hanahi nodded and then darted off through the city. After about 5 minutes they arrived at a small club call the Swinging Swingers.

"Swinging Swinger?" Ino asked looking at the place. It was a fairly small place to be a club and they all noticed that and gave a look to Hanahi who totally ignored them. She quickly walked into the building followed by everyone else.

"Watch your step when you're headed downstairs." Said a fairly large man standing beside the entrance.

"Downstairs?" Chouji thought out loud.

"The club is located in the basement of the building." Hanahi said opening a door at the bottom of the steps. They could clearly hear the loud music and people laughing now that the door was open.

Everyone was shocked to see that instead of the place being a small dinky club it was fairly big. In the center of the room there was a large dance floor that lit up in blue, red and green with tons of people dancing on it. On the ceiling there was tons of different colored lights, such as pink, blue, red, green, and yellow and around the dance floor there were tables that you could sit at, a few occupied. And lastly at the back of the place there was a bar where there were a few people sitting.

"Um…I thought you said you would reserve the place for us." Sakura said looking at Hanahi.

"Well…I could have if I wanted to but it seems more fun if there are people here that you don't know. So I reserved a back room for us." Hanahi said starting to walk to the back of the room towards the bar. 'Back room?' everyone thought as they followed. She pass the end of the bar and entered a door that said reserved. Through the door there were five doors, two on the left, and two on the right and one at the end of the hall. Hanahi though took the first door on the left.

The room was medium size holding one large sofa that could hold 4 people, a small lounge chair and another sofa and was smaller that could only hold 2 people. Then on the other side of the room from the door there was a large table filled with all kinds of snacks along with two large bowels, one filled with punch and one with water. Chouji quickly ran across the room and started eating the snack as everyone else kind of just admired how large the room was.

"I guess this is ok." Ino said looking around the room as she hugged Sasuke's arm tightly.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Temari shouted running out of the room to go dance. Everyone quickly followed, except those who walked like Shino and Gaara, Chouji who was lounging on the small sofa and Ino. Ino quickly pulling out 5 small bottles of really strong alcohol and poured them into the punch bowel so it wouldn't be as noticeable. She then quickly darted out of the room to the dance room where she found Sasuke sitting at a table with Lee and Neji. She darted over to the table and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Sasuke-Kun! Let's dance!" Ino shouted as she dragged him to the dance floor. At another table Hanahi, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara were seated and having a talk even though they had to scream above the loud music.

"HEY! I THINK I KNOW YOU!" say a girl about there age with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Hanahi's eye's widened with surprise and a large grin grew on her face.

"Hey Kurashi!" Hanahi yelled signaling her to pull up a chair next to her.

"Who's that!" Naruto asked.

"She's my cousin!" Hanahi yelled back just as Kurashi came back with a chair. Hanahi and Kurashi exchanged smiles before they were caught up in talking. Hinata and Naruto did the same thing as Gaara just sat there glaring at Kiba who was dancing.

"Hey! I thought I dared you to buy a cat!" Temari screamed glaring at Kiba as she kept dancing.

"You did! But the dares don't have to start until tomorrow!" Kiba shouted looking away from Temari to find Hanahi who he saw talking to Kurashi. He the slowly made his way over to their table, trying to think of some thing to say.

_Ok…um I'll ask her to dance_.

_**That's smart…now why didn't I think of that. I mean it's not like were at a club or anything.**_

_Shut up._

As soon as he got over there he noticed the cold glare that he was getting from Gaara before Hanahi noticed that he was standing there.

"Hey Kiba!" she yelled only to have the music stop just as she said that, to change the music. Kiba laughed a little and Hanahi blushed as she giggled.

"Um…well, ya. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me on the next slow dance." Kiba asked. Hanahi's face was now a light pink as she nodded. Kiba smiled just as the next song came on, and to Kiba's luck it was a slow song.

"Now a song for all those cute couples out there." the DJ said smiling. Kiba outstretched his arm and let Hanahi take his hand as he led her out to the floor. Soon enough Naruto and Hinata were out on the floor, along with Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke, and Tenten and Neji. Lee had asked Sakura if she would give him the dance but she harshly declined his proposal.

Hinata ending up resting her head on Naruto's shouter as did Hanahi on Kiba's and Tenten on Neji's. Temari and Shikamaru on the other hand ended up making out, Temari had her arms around his neck and Shikamaru had his arms around her waist. When the song was over Temari and Shikamaru headed for the back room and Naruto and Kiba escorted Hanahi and Hinata back to the table.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Kurashi said with an evil smile on her face. Hanahi sighed knowing what was going to be the outcome of this.

"Ya…so what if he's my boyfriend?" Hanahi said back to Kurashi who just continued to smirk. Gaara was now sending a death glare to Kiba and Kiba was so over joyed. Hanahi then looked back at Kiba to see if he was alright with her saying that and the exceptionally large grin on his face was more than enough to convince her.

"I'll be right back…I'm going to go get some punch." Kiba said walking away. Hanahi quickly looked at Hinata and Naruto who had the same looks one there faces.

"Hey! What's up guys? …who's this?" Sakura asked with her arms slung around Hanahi neck.

"Oh…um, this is my cousin Kurashi. Kurashi this is my friend Sakura. Oh and that's Hinata, Naruto and Gaara." Hanahi said introducing everyone who was there.

"Nice to meat cha Kurashi." Sakura said smiling at her, "Now…why are you all just sitting here? You should be dancing!"

Just as Sakura said that the music came back on blasting. Sakura pulled Hinata who was pulling Naruto, and Kurashi who was pulling Hanahi out to the floor who ended up pulling Gaara. Naruto and Kurashi didn't have a problem with dancing it was mainly Gaara, Hanahi and Hinata.

"I don't dance!" Hanahi said trying to get out of her cousin's grip. Kurashi just turned around and laughed before saying, "Do you even know how to dance?"

"No, I don't." Hanahi choked out.

"Hahaha! Hanahi you're so retarded! Is that why you never danced at my parties!" Kurashi yelled above the music as she danced. Hanahi just stood there and nodded her head up and down. "Would it help if you had a partner!"

Kurashi then nodded her head over towards Gaara who had been captured by Sakura. Hanahi blushed and shrugged before she said, "But what about Kiba-Kun? He's my boy friend!"

"It's just dancing! Not like it means anything!" Kurashi replied. Hanahi looked at Gaara then back towards the door labeled reserved. Hanahi then shook her head up and down. Kurashi then pulled Hanahi over towards Gaara.

"Hey red!" Kurashi yelled which easily caught his attention, "I've got a girl here who wants to dance."

Kurashi then pushed Hanahi in front of her. Gaara looked at Hanahi before shaking his head side to side. He then quickly twisted his hand and walked out of the crowd. Hanahi sighed out of relief but at the same time she was hurt too. Hinata then put her hand on the best friends shoulder and smiled.

"Let's go find Kiba!" Hinata yelled without a stutter. Hinata and Hanahi then quickly made there way to the back door and walked into the back room to see Kiba talking to Chouji. As for Shikamaru and Temari they were on the large sofa doing there own thing.

"Hey…Hanahi-hick-come here!" Kiba called.

"Shit! How much punch did you have?" Hanahi yelled running across the room to Kiba who was about to fall off the couch. She got there just in time to catch him from falling off the couch.

"Hahaha! You fell off-hick-the couch." Chouji said surrounded by snacks. Kiba started to laugh along with Chouji. Hinata was smiling at Kiba and Hanahi was more worried about something else.

"Kiba…Chouji. You didn't have any of the water did you?" Hanahi asked with a worried look on her face. They both stopped laughing and thought about it before saying nope and started laughing again. "Don't drink the water…ok?"

"Yep…don't drink the water." The both repeated. Hanahi and Hinata then went back out to the dance room. Gaara then passed them and went into the back room to find his sister making out with Shikamaru and the two drunken boys. Of course though, he didn't realize that they were drunk and quickly chugged a cup of the punch.

"Hey…Gaara…" Kiba said from the ground. Gaara quickly turned only to have his head start pounding and his vision blurred.

"Wh-what?" Gaara replied to find that his speech was slurred.

Gaara slowly made his way over to Kiba before Kiba answered, "Why does you-hick-have two heads-hick." Kiba said looking at him.

"Um…because I-hick-do. I feel like a feather. Light -hick- and fluffy." Gaara replied lost in the alcohol. Kiba and Chouji started laughing at his reply as Gaara stood there…smiling.

Shikamaru and Temari looked up from their make out session too look at the three boys. "See, what did I tell you Shika-Kun?" Temari asked looking at him.

"I see now." Shikamaru said turning back to Temari licking his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji stood up from the table and looked at the other three before asking, "Anyone want water?" Sasuke nodded as Lee replied with a yes. Ino just continued to stare at Sasuke, which was really annoying him, and Neji just didn't bother to repeat the question. He just went off to get drinks for all four of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi walked in through the doors slowly until he spotted Sasuke, Neji, Ino and Lee sitting at a table. He walked up to the table and greeted them with his usual 'yo'.

"You guys seen Sakura any where?" he asked looking around the club. Sasuke was busy trying to get Ino off his arm and Lee was busy being Lee so only Neji was left to answer his question.

"Nope…haven't seen her around since we first got here. Want some water? Ino didn't want her glass." Neji replied to his question while asking his own.

"Ya sure." Kakashi taking the glass off the table. He quickly slurped it down and then went in search of Sakura once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hanahi and Sakura sat in the back room watching Gaara, Kiba and Chouji talk about…what ever they were talking about until Kakashi came into the room and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Hey," he said calmly, then he saw the three drunks. "May I ask what happened to them?"

"Neji, Ino, Lee and Sasuke spiked the punch and they drank it. Oh and I spiked the water with some powder stuff so don't drink that either." Sakura said falling into his embrace. Kakashi stiffened and then looked down at Sakura.

"What did you say?" Kakashi questioned.

"I said Neji, Ino, Lee and Sasuke spiked the punch, and I spiked the water with this powder that Tsunade gave me." Sakura repeated. Kakashi's face dropped as realization hit him. Sakura then understood why he was so quiet.

"You drank the water didn't you?"

"AH! NO KIBA DON'T DO THAT!" Hanahi screamed standing up, she then ran over to Kiba who was trying to stick his finger up Chouji's nose for one reason or another. Gaara on the other hand was staring at Temari and Shikamaru who were actually only sitting on the couch talking.

"What?" Shikamaru said getting irritated that his girlfriend's brother was staring at them.

"…are you seeing pretty colors too?" Gaara asked as he fell back oh his gourd only to look up at the ceiling. Temari and Shikamaru both then had sweat drops.

"Pretty fuzzy kitty." Gaara mumbled as he started petting Kiba on the head while he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"But I want to be doggy." Kiba whined letting Gaara continue to pet him.

Suddenly Kakashi said, "I don't feel so…go-" Kakashi then fell on top of Sakura.

"I think the powder worked." Sakura said to Hanahi as she pushed Kakashi off top of her. Chuoji then walked over to Kakashi and poked him in the shoulder and said, "It's not nappy -hick- time." Hanahi sighed as she rushed out of the room to see if the other three had passed out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ino screamed.

"I think that they're out." Sakura said as she watched Kiba, Chouji and Gaara act like 6 year olds. Hanahi then came back into the room with Lee dragging behind her. Sakura started staring at Hanahi until she replied, "I didn't feel like carrying him." She then walked out of the room for one of the two other boys.

Gaara then sat up and crawled over to Lee and poked his forehead and asked, "What happened –hick- to the fuzzy calopilars –hick- on your face?" Sakura giggled at what Gaara had said as Hanahi came back into the room dragging Neji behind her. Ino came in seconds later carrying Sasuke over her shoulder.

"What the heck happened?" Ino said shaking Sasuke wildly trying to wake him up. Someone burst out laughing and Sakura, Ino and Hanahi looked to see Kankuro, Naruto who was laughing, Hinata and Kurashi.

"It worked!" Naruto screamed as he fell on the floor holding his stomach because it hurt because he was laughing so hard. Kurashi was smirking, Kankuro was busy watching his little brother crawl around on the floor in circles, and Hanahi was worried about Naruto being ok.

"So what are we suppose to do with them?" Sakura said referring to Lee, Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi. Chouji had fallen asleep and Kiba was nodding off. Gaara was now floating in mid-air being held up by his sand laughing hysterically about nothing.

Then suddenly Kiba shouted out half asleep really fast, "Did you ever stare at the flickering candles on your birthday cake, while your friends and family sing that song and their voices fade and were drowned out by the ominous-sounding organ music that kept playing faster and faster…

Then dozens of tiny, twisted, weasel-like creatures with glowing red eyes burst out of the cake…

… Throwing frosting and still burning candles all over the room while you looked on paralyzed in horror as the weasel-like creatures started attacking the party-goers, ripping at their throats and faces with razor sharp teeth turning a once festive scene into unrelenting terror!"

Gaara started laughing even harder than he already had been and everyone else just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Ok…then. I have an idea." Kurashi said with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyon: Ok so there's chapter, I hope you all liked it! Oh and my best friend is the personality for Kurashi 'yes she is phychotic'. Oh and there will be a surprise appearence by one of my favorite people in the next chapter! YAY! I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Saturday or Sunday but i can't make any promisses this time. I don't have more than half of it typed up like i did this time. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! HUGS! REVIEW PLEASE! Makes me want to write more. Oh and yes, evil weasles are my friends.

Kiba: EVIL WEASELS SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

Kurashi: Then why did you say that before...that long story thing?

Kiba: To get my point across.

Itachi: I love evil weasels! Especialy when they rip out party goers throats.

Everyone: ...that's weird

Sasuke: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Kyon: ...I'm now very disturbed and ITACHI! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SASUKE! GO ITACHI! ...REIVEW PLEASE!

Kurashi: I love Sasuke so much I'm going to stick him in a freezer because he's an ice cube.

Itachi and Kyon: I totaly agree/GO FOR IT KURASHI!

Everyone else: ...that was sooo random.

Sasuke: ...I hate you all.  
/Fan girls faint/


	10. Who the Hell!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto Charaters or the setting.

Hanahi: Hello...um srry for the delay and srry bout the chapter being so short...Kyon wasn't really feeling well when she wrote this but she felt really bad for not updating sooner. ' She's actually thinking about writing a NarutoXHinata one shot too to make up for it. And she feels really bad and says that the next chapter will be longer...but because of all the testing going on right now please don't count on it being to soon...when ever she gets to it she'll do it. Oh and the upcoming chapters might be kinda short too. Now on to the chapter! R & R Pleasebows.

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 10- Who the Hell?

Lee slowly opened his eyes to see trees all around him. "Good morning trees..."He said before he started to fall back asleep. Lee's eyes then snapped open and he shouted, "TREES?!?!?! GUYS! GUYS! WHERE ARE WE?!?!"

"SHUT UP!" Neji shouted opening his eyes too. Sasuke too opened his eyes but he didn't first notice that there were out in the forest...but he saw Kakashi right in front of him hanging up side down by his feet with his hand tied to his feet. Sasuke started to snicker until he realized that he to was in the same position.

Lee then started to laugh at Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi, "Haha! You are tied upside down to the tree!" He shouted.

"Hmm...why does my head hurt?" Kakashi mumbled trying to move his hand until he realized that he couldn't. "What in the world..."

Sasuke then started to squirm around and started to make some signs, "This is to easy." After he finished making the signs nothing happened. "What?" he repeated the signs and again nothing happened.

"Quit playing around Sasuke." Neji said making signs with his hands too. When his jutsu didn't work his eyes widened. "What the hell?" Kakashi did the same thing as Sasuke and Neji and his too didn't work.

"What are you four doing up there?" Came a voice from below. The four guys looked down to see a girl about the same age as the younger ones.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked glaring at the girl.

"My name is Dorobo for your information." she said crossing her arms. She then started to walk away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Lee shouted. Dorobo looked back.

"I don't help rude strangers…better yet I shouldn't help strangers at all." Dorobo started to walk away again.

HELP!!! PLEASE!!" Lee shouted squirming around swinging back and forth. Dorobo looked back again.

Dorobo sighed and waved, "I'll be back." The four watched her leave and just hung there. "What the hell…did she think we were going to leave?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed and started squirming too along with Lee who actually hadn't stopped moving. Neji just kind of hung there and sighed as he started to fall back into slumber. That is until Lee kept screaming out his name because Lee didn't want him to fall asleep when everyone else was working to get out of there bondages, which he was really the only one trying.

About a half an hour later they saw a figure come running up the road the passed by the tree that they were in. As the figure got closer they could tell they it was Dorobo. She waved at them and they saw that she was alone.

"Um…where's the help?" Neji questioned a bit irked that she had run off for 30 minutes not gotten help, supposedly. Dorobo looked at Neji.

"They're on there way." She stated hands on hips. Neji rolled his eyes as did Sasuke but Lee was bouncing around questioning about who it was.

_Poof_

The four guys looked to see who is was and Sasuke's, Neji's and Kakashi's mouths dropped at who it was. Lee though was crying with joy.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!" Lee shouted. Gai looked and saw Lee and started freaking. "LEE!!HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!?! WE MUST GET YOU DOWN AT ONCE!!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes and sigh as Neji and Sasuke stared at the site with anime sweat drops. Gai then turned to see Kakashi too and started to laugh, "MY ARCH RIVAL HAS FINALLY BEEN BROUGHT TO HIS KNEES BUT THE HANDS OF YOUTH!!"

Kakashi sighed and then said, "Yes but so have two of your students." Gai looked at Neji then and started freaking about how he had to get both Neji and Lee down. Sasuke then coughed and Gai looked at him.

"Ah so one of your students had been dragged down with you Kakashi." Gai said smirking**(SCARY!!!)**.

Neji coughed and said, "Could you just get us down?"

Gai did his good guy pose and jumped up to Lee first and cut him down with a kunai. Next he went to Neji, Sasuke and then too Kakashi. Dorobo looked at them and shock her head, "I'm leaving."

No one objected her leaving and soon enough they were on there way back to Konoha. Gai then started rubbing it into Kakashi's face that he had been tied upside down to a tree and he couldn't use his chakra anymore. And all Kakashi said what that both Neji and Lee had both been tied to the tree too and that shut up Gai. As soon as the guys got back Neji, Sasuke and Lee went in search for the one who had ran the party last night, but Kakashi went in search of Sakura…who he knew had something to do with it.

* * *

Hanahi: Ok...Theif of the Sand i hope you liked your surprise...Dorobo might not act exactly like you but it's in honor of you. ' The next chapters few chapters should be the wrap up chapters...so there isn't many more up coming chapters. Hope you all enjoyed and I'm really really srry bout how short it is and how long it took me to get it up. Please review...makes me want to write more faster.


	11. The Morning After

**DisClaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters, Kurashi, or Dorobo...well technicly i do own Kurashi and Dorobo but they are based on real people so the real people own them.

Kyon: ...hi...uh...

Dorobo: Just get on with the chapter and leave the explaining for the end.

Kyon:Ok then...please R & R!!! Oh and this chapter takes place before the previous chapter. XD

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 11- The Morning After

Gaara's eyes opened and he shot up and looked around. 'Why isn't

anything and everything destroyed?' Gaara thought. He looked around only to see Kiba, Choji and...Kankuro? He heard noises from the kitchen that irked his curiosity, he got up and slowly, and cautiously, walked over to the door way.

The panda like man noticed the weight on his back was gone, his gourd had been removed. 'Strange...' He looked into the kitchen and saw Hanahi making something on the stove that smell pretty good, something that made his taste buds tingle with delight. "What are you make?" Gaara questioned in a very, I'm-not-awake-enough-too-make-complete-sentences-mode.

Hanahi swung around to see Gaara, the panda-boy, peeking into theb Kitchen like a snoop, she let out a sigh of relief. "Good morning, Gaara-Kun," she said cheerily, in his opinion way too cheerful for the morning. Hanahi went back to cooking. "I'm making french toast." Gaara walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the already cooked pieces of french toast. Hanahi smiled when he took a bite, "Like it?"

Gaara cautiously waited for a minute to check if the food was edible, he had learned to test before swarming like a hungry raccoon. Thanks to Kankuro's and Temari's cooking. 'I can eat this! It tastes good!' he thought. Gaara nodded and grabbed a few more. Hanahi smiled and continued to make more. "Who's this all for?" Gaara asked munching on the bread.

Hanahi looked up at him, "My five guests." Hanahi turned back to the stove. Gaara looked out to the other three boys and then looked back at her.

"There's only 4 guests." he said simply, plopping another piece of french toast into his mouth. "And why isn't everything destroyed? I should have turned into Shukaku..."

Hanahi looked at Gaara, her eyes twinkled with inner pride, "I know a few good jutsus..." She turned away and went back to the french toast. Gaara stared at her, with his mouth shaped like an 'O', the french toast almost fell out!

"What's it called." He demanded. Hanahi smiled and looked at him.

"Ibu Kaze(soothing wind)." Hanahi stated.

"Where did you learn this." Gaara said finishing off his french toast.

"A friend taught me." She said taking off five more pieces of french toast. Suddenly a girl walked into the room, extremely slowly, stretching her arms.

"Sup Hanahi?" she said. She seemed to be asleep on her feet still.

Her black hair was to her shoulders, and a chunk of it was dyed white. The girl pulled her brown sweatshirt closer to her, and shivered, the house was chilly.

Hanahi smiled, "Morning Dorobo. Not much." Dorobo nodded and yawned walking over to the fridge. She took out the apple juice and poured herself a glass. "Sleep good?" Hanahi asked when the zombie like Doboro moved towards her, her feet dragging on the floor.

Dorobo looked at Hanahi, "Ya fine..." Hanahi nodded and handed Dorobo a plate with a few pieces of French toast on it. "Thanks Hanahi."

"You're welcome Dorobo." Hanahi said looking at Gaara who was looking at Dorobo, his eyes were narrowed, most likely trying to see if she was an enemy or not. "She's my best friend, besides Hinata. Dorobo crashes here sometimes..."

"Uh...Hanahi, who are the people sleeping in the living room?" Dorobo interjected stopped in the door way leading to the living room where they were sleeping. Hanahi looked up.

"Friends, the one with the triangles on his face is Kiba, the one with circles is Chouji and the other one is Gaara's brother, Kankuro." Hanahi stated looking at Dorobo and then back to the french toast.

Dorobo stood in the doorway for a moment just staring at the three boys. Doboro blinked slowly taking in the information and walked over to the one who was wearing a cat-like hat. She studied him, he had a pool of drool on his pillow and purple was smeared across his face, as though he was wearing make-up. She narrowed her eyes, bent down to his face level, and poked his nose. He grunted.

"Nice..." Dorobo said moving Kankuro's feet so she had a place to sit. Hanahi smiled as Gaara continued to stare at Dorobo. "What?!?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing…" Gaara said taking another piece of French toast only to be smacked on the hand with the spatula.

"Save some for the others…" Hanahi said with one hand on her hip. Gaara looked at her and then out of the corner of his eye saw Kiba sitting up. "Morning Kiba-Kun." Hanahi said a big grin on her face. Gaara glared at Kiba.

Kiba looked around confused, "Why…am I at your house?"

Hanahi smiled, "Well…you see it's kinda a long story…" Kiba looked at her and then at Gaara. His eyes slowly wandering over to Chouji, Kankuro and then Dorobo.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked Dorobo.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Dorobo retorted eating her freach toast.

Kiba sighed and held his head. "Kiba-Kun…do you want to take some aspirin and have some coffee?" Hanahi asked.

Kiba looked at her, "I don't have a hango-…" Hanahi smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "I have a hangover…how?"

"Well…ya see…the punch last night was spiked…by Ino, Sasuke, Lee and Neji. And you drank some of it…" Hanahi said with a lopsided grin on her face. Kiba looked at her in disbelief.

"I'll take that aspirin and coffee now…" Kiba said falling back on the couch. Hanahi smiled and poured him a cup and went to the bathroom for an aspirin but only after turning off the stove.

Chouji sat up and looked around, "Where's the food…" Kiba rolled his eyes and Dorobo sat there watching everyone like it was all a TV drama. Hanahi came back and greeted Chouji a good morning and handed Kiba a cup of coffee along with the aspirin. Chouji ran off to the kitchen and started eating the French toast.

Gaara sighed as he finished off his French toast and watched Kankuro drool all over him self. Dorobo poked Kankuro, "Hey…buddy…wake up." Kankuro just snored as a reply causing bubbles in his drool. Hanahi giggled she she stuck a slice of French toast in her mouth.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Kankuro…your puppet's on fire." Kankuro shot up for his sleep and franticly looked around.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" He shouted standing up and running off. Dorobo looked at Gaara along with Hanahi and Kiba. Kankuro walked back into the room.

"You liar…" he muttered under his breath falling back on the couch.

"THIS IS REALLY GOOD!!!" Chouji yelled from the kitchen. Hanahi giggled amused with the situation. Gaara looked at Kankuro.

"I can make it so it's not a lie…" Gaara stated sitting down on the couch his head pounding. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"NO!! That's ok…I'm fine with it being a lie." Kankuro said lying back down on the couch. Dorobo smiled as she finished off her breakfast.

"Hey Hanahi…I'm gona go out for awhile ok?" Dorobo said getting up to go put her plate in the sink.

"Ok…" Hanahi said smiling at her friend. Dorobo when into the kitchen and dumped her plate in the sink.

"Later Hanahi." She called before the door closed.

Kankuro smirked, "Who was that?"

"That was my best friend Dorobo." Hanahi replied. Kankuro smirked and nodded. Hanahi looked at him confused. Kiba looked at Hanahi.

"Hey…Hanahi, can I get some food before Chouji eats it all?" Kiba questioned looking better than before with only an elapsed time of 5 minutes.

"Sure thing Kiba-Kun." Hanahi replied going to the kitchen. Gaara glared at Kiba. Hanahi came back out to see Gaara slowly rubbing his temples. "You too Gaara-Kun?" Hanahi asked looking at Gaara as she handed Kiba his plate.

"Me too what?" Gaara replied.

"You have a hangover?" she questioned. Gaara looked at her like she was mad.

"I didn't have anything to drink last night besides the punch." Gaara retorted. Hanahi smiled and looked at Kankuro who was now looking at Gaara with a smirk. "What?"

"Little bro…that punch was spiked." Kankuro replied. Kiba smirked and then stopped and thought about it.

"Hey…didn't Chouji have some on the punch too?" Kiba questioned. Hanahi looked at him and nodded as she walked over to Gaara and started to rub his temples from behind. Kiba glared at Gaara who sent him a victorious smirk. Kankuro sighed at them both and got up and went into the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHERE DID ALL THE FOOD GO!!!" Kankuro shouted as he stood shocked in the door way. A very pleased Chouji came out of the kitchen.

"That was good Hanahi-San…thanks." Chouji said. Hanahi smiled and sweat dropped.

"No problem Chouji-San." Hanahi replied. Kankuro looked at Hanahi.

"Would you mind making some more food please?" Kankuro asked.

Chouji nodded, "I'm still a bit hungry." Hanahi smiled and nodded amusement on her face as she walked into the kitchen to make more food for the five of them.

* * *

Kyon: This was more of a filler chapter...I just kinda thougth you all would like to know what happened to the drunked people. I orignally plan for this only to be 13 maybe 14 chapters but by the look of things right now it will be prolonged.Srry for the wait all!! The next chapter will be better! PROMISS!!! 

Dorobo: --'

Kyon: What?

Dorobo: Nothing...KANKURO!!!  
glomps Kankuro  
Kyon: Oh and notice...there has been a change in the pairings. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto charaters, the place it is located or basicly the plot...just the ideas. My friend gave me the idea for the plot.

Kyon: Err...um...I'll talk later... R&R!!!!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 12 - Taking Care of Business 

Sakura yawned as she stretched her pink tank top rising abit above her bellybutton. She fell back onto her bed and sighed not wanting to get up but knowing that she had to. She threw the cover off her legs, to reveil red shorts with a white stripe down the side. Sakura slowly marched herself nto the kitchen to make a cup of coffee with some toast and eggs. Sakura filled the cofee machine

and oput the pot under to catch the coffee.

A light knock sounded against the front door and sakura looked up.She quickly walked over to the door, smoothed her hair down and opened the door. Sakura looked out ot see Kakashi standingon her stoop, his hands in his pockets and his back to her.

"Hello Kakashi..." Sakura said politely. Kakashi turned to look at her and a smile appeared on his lips behind the mask. "What?"

"Nice outfit..." Kakashisaid looking her up and down. Sakura blushed and grabbed her jacket that was beside the door and threw it on.

"What do you want." Sakura asked grabbing the front of the jacket covering her low cut top.

Kakashi's lips curled more, "You should wear that more often."

"What do you want?!" Sakura repeated her hands tightening around her coat. Kakashi got serisous and his smile disapeared.

"May I come in?" Kakashi questioned looking at her. Sakura nodded and steped aside making enough room for him to walk in, which he did. Sakura closed the doorwith a click and went into the kitchen while Kakashi sat on the couch.

"You want some coffee Kakashi?" Sakura questioned waiting to grab anopther cup for him.

"No thanks." He replied. Sakura closed the cubbort with only one cup in her hand. Sakura quickly poured herself acup and added sugar and cream. She then joined Kakashi on the couch. "So what's up?" Sakura questioned sipping her coffee.

Kakashi turned to look at her "So whos idea was it to tie me and the others up in that tree?" Sakura choked on her coffee and he coughs turned into akward laughs.

"Oh ya... about that." Sakura said gently tapping her fingers against her cup. Kakashi looked at her waiting for an answer. "It was not my idea, I swear." Sakura stated looking at him.

"So who's was it?" Kakashi questioned crossing his legs.

"Hanahi's cousin Kurashi." Sakura said before sipping her coffee. Kakashi looked at her with a 'who the hell is that?' face on. Sakura sent him a weak smile and shrugged.

"So why did you let them do it?" Kakashi asked resting his arm over the back of the couch behind Sakura.

"Um... well, you see... I have to go do something." Sakura said getting up onlyto be pulled back down by the waist from Kakashi's arm.

"Not until you answer my question." Kakashi said looking at her the edge of his lips curved down. Sakura struggled against his grip until she was pulled onto his lap. "Why did you let them do it?" he repeated. Sakura bit her lip and then murrmered the answer. Kakashi blinked and then said, " Speak up."

"I thought it would be funny...one of little 'haha' moments..." Sakura said again this time him being able to hear her. Kakashi blinked and then smirked.

"I'll show you just how fun it was," he said standing up with her in his arms from her being in his lap. a smirk on his face.

---------------

Neji knocked a few times on the dorr but no one answered. He knew she was in there because he ha dseen her thought the window as he was passing by.

"Tenten, I know you're in there!!" he growled pissed off that he had been tied upside down to a tree and he couldn't use his chakra.

Tenten bit her lip as she hid behind the door. Quickly probbing her mind for what to do, she decided the best thing to do was answer the door. if she didn't he'd be even more pissed off. She quickly stood up, pulled herself together and calmly opened the door.

"Hey Neji..." she said as casually as she could manage. Neji sent a cold glare at her.

"Why was i tied upside down to a tree?!?! AND WHY CAN'T I USE MY CHAKRA?!?" Neji questioned, in a loud voice, getting right to the point. Tenten sighed not really knowing which to answer first.

"Neither of them were my idea." Tenten said firstly, "But it was basicaly a punishment for spiking the punch."

"How did you guys figure out that we spiked the punch?!" Neji asked confused and very, very pissed off.

Tenten sighed again, "Lee told Naruto, who warned Sakura who told all of the girls." Neji started to emit a demonic arora as he stormed off to find, tourcher, and murder Lee.

---------------

Hinata, Temari and Hanahi slowly strolled along down the road towards Ino's house. Temari yapping away about Shikamaru while Hinata and Hanahi smiled and giggled at most of her remarks.

"Um...why are we going to Ino's again?" Hinata asked in her usual outfit with her hair up in a braided pony-tail.

Temari sighed, "Because ino hasn't done her dare yet. We're just going there to remind her. Then we have to go reming Sasuke about _his _dare."

Hanahi smiled, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Hinata looked at Hanahi, "What are you smiling about Hanahi-Chan?"

"I was just thinging this is going to be interesting. Ino's going to die from embarrassment while Sasuke is going to die from all the bright colors." Temari quickly stopped paradijng down the street and turned to look at them.

"Interesting?!? This is going to be funny as hell!!!" Temari shouted.Hanahi nodded in agreement and Hinata giggled. Hanahi shuffled the bag full of supplies which consisted of the spray paint Ino needed and the different colors of hair dye for Sasuke.

Temari turned against and heaed towards Ino's thouse onece more. Hinata looked over at Hanahi who shrugged and followed Temari. Hinata followed Hanahi and Temari.

---------------

Hanahi giggled with excitment as they stood at the door to Ino's house. Temari knocked boldly on the door and it swung open moment later. Ino stood there with a tired look on her face like she had just gotten out of bed. Hinata smiled warmly and waved while Hanahi giggled.

Temari smirked, "Ino...you still have to do your dare." Ino's eyes widened and she inwardly cursed the three girls.

"I know..." Ino muttered stepping aside fro them to come in. Temari marched in followed by Hinata and then Hanahi. "Give me a few minutes to get ready." Ino said walking up the stairs.

"Don't try anything!" Temari called up the steps. They could hear Ino sigh as she closed her door. Hanahi looked over at Temari who nodded. Hanahi walked out of the front door and hid beneither Ino's bedroom window. Hinata blinked and then realized what was going on.

"LET ME GO!!!!" Temari and HInata heard from outside moments later. Hinata smiled holding back a giggle. Hanahi walked in throught the door dragging a fully clothed Ino.

"Thought you'd try that." Temari said smirking. Ino's eyebrows dug together and she pouted.

"I'm not doing it." She said her arms crossed over her chest. Temari's smirk grew bigger and Hanahi hit a pressure poin on Ino's neck kncoking her out for awhile.

"Knew you'd say that." Hinata giggled as the words slipped out of her mouth.

---------------

Lee was out training already with the same old beathen up log that had been there since he could remember. Lee smiled when he finially finished his one thousand punches.

"Now for 200 kicks!" he said cheering himself on as he started.

"LEE!!" someone screamed spproching fast. Neji burst through the trees, a dangerous arora being amitted around him. Lee was standing stock still waited for Neji to say more. "YOU FUCKING SNITCH!!!

Lee blinked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"YOU TOLD NARUTO ABOUT THE PLANS AND HE TOLD THE FIRLS! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE GOT TIED UP IN A FUCKING ASS TREE!!!!" Neji shouted grabbing a handfull of shurikin and kinai. Lee finally took notice to the blood seeking arora.

"I...just remember that i have to go do something...not here..." Lee said starting to run away.

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU AND HURT YOU VERY BADLY!!!!"

---------------

Kakashi was quietly reading hi slittle orange book when Naruto spotted him. Naruto quickly ran over to Kakashi with a smile and a wave.

"Kakashi-Sensei!!...where are Sasuke and Sakura? We have training today!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke isn't here yet and Sakura," he stopped and chuckled before continuing, "is already training."

"I'll help her train! Where is she?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi chuckled again and pointed up. Naruto's eyes followed his fingers directions to see Sakura tided upside down struggling to get free. "KAKASHI!!!" she screamed.

Naruto was about to jump up and help her but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think so..." Kakashi said pushing a pressure point.

---------------

Temari Hinata and Hanahi took astep back to look at their work. Temari was thinking about how to make it better while Hinata and totally satisfied.

"It needs something more..." Temari said while shaking the can of red spray paint. Ino big fancy lettering on the side of a large brick building they wrote 'InoXChouji Forever!' with 'Ino' written in pink, 'X' was in bright yellow, 'Chouji' was written in green and 'Forever' was in bright orange. Plus around 'InoXChouji' there was a large purple heart.

"This will have to do because he's coming, "Hanahi said looking at Temari. Temari quickly grabbed all the spray paintthrowing it into the bag and darted off followed by Hinata and Hanahi.

Chouji slowly walked down the street munching on chips as he walked. the three grils were hidden amoung the bushes with a passed out ino. Hinata and Temari were giggling while Hanahi was scielently laughing her ass off.

Chouji almost passed the building before he saw the writing on the wall and walking backwards to read it. Chouji didn't move for a few minutes. Temari looked at HInata and Hanahi whos faces were every confused.

"We should wake Ino up now..." Hinata said and Temari agreed. Hinata gently hit another pressure point but Ino didn't wake. Temari blinked she too hit it. Still nothing happened.

Temari whispered into ino's ear quietly, "Are you ready to go to Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding?" Ino shot up like the libing dead from a movieher eyes huge. She quicklt got up and started right into a run.

(Meanwhile with Chouji...)

_'OH! MY! GOD! INO LIKES ME!! OMG! OMG!! OMG!!!'_ Chouji thought sparkels all around his face. His hands were tightly clenching the bag of chips he had.Chouji was suddenly knocked forward, from behind, strait into the brick wall. There was a small 'epp!' from behind and Chouji turned around to see Ino.

"Oh...hey Chouji," Ino said jumpping back. Chouji was just staring at her the slightest trave of a blush on the bridge of his nose. Ino saw the writing on the building and her jawdropped and eyes widened.

Temari quickly jumpped out pulling Hinata who ended up dragging Hanahi. Ino was serisouly about to kill the Three of them.

"Hey you two!" Temari chirpped happily. Hinata waved shyly along with Hanahi who took notice to Ino's dangerous look and took a side-step away from her. Chouji nodded but just stared at Ino. "So you two ready for your big date Chouji? Ino?"

He blinked confused and Ino wipped around infuriated . She quickly grabbed the nearest two, Hinata and Temari, and dragged them with her as she stormed off. She then barked in a dangerous tone, "Follow now Hanahi."

"We'll be right back Chouji-San," she said quickly scurring after Ino. Chouji just stood there still very confused but mannaged to nod.

Ino looked at the three girls and hissed, "There is NO way in hell i'm going out with HIM!!"

Temari and Hanahi looked at Hinata and she looked at the ground. "Would you do it...if um...if..."

---------------

Sasuke glared at the three girls standing in front of him, his eyes narrowed. "No." he in a severly serious tone.

Hanahi smirked, "Well then," she pulled out the hair dye, "prepare to look like a clown." Temari grinned wickedly as Hinata bit her lip holding back an evil laugh.

"You wouldn't." he stated looking at them doubting his words.

"Oh really?" Temari questioned cocking an eyebrow. She quickly disapeared and reapeared behind him firmly gripping his wrists with chakra empowered hands. Hanahi and Hinata started to prepare to dye.

"FINE! OK! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!!" he shouted while grinding his teeth.

---------------

Sakura sighed as she looked at Kakashi and then Naruto in the moon light.

"What do you want from us?!?!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"There's nothing you can do." Kakashi said calmly.

"We'll do anything Kakashi!" Sakura wined.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and looked up from his book. "Anything huh?" he questioned. Sakura gulpped and her eyes widened as she dared not to immagine hi anything.

* * *

Kyon: OOOK...first off I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! Secondly i do have reasons for it being this late...i just don't feel like stating them (Yes me being lazy is one of them).

Sasuke: Wow...you are retarted...

Kyon: Shut up duckbutt...you are still going to end up looking like a clown.

Sasuke: You wouldn't...

Temari: Oh really?

Kyon: Oh re- HEY!! THAT WAS MY LINE!!!!...wait...no never mind it was yours...

Temari: That's why i said it...

Sasuke: --...quack

Kyon: ... ... ...um...ANYWAY... NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!! HOPEFULLY!!!!

Kurashi: Hides in dark corner I'M STILL ALIVE!!!

Neji: evil arora Not for long...


	13. Chip Factory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto characters yada yada...we all get the frigen point.

Kyon: Ho ho! Yes i know i actually updated with like...in a week. And as i said last time. Read now talk later! R & R PLEASE!!!!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 13 - Chip Factory

As Ino and Choji walked down the dim light street Ino yawned. Choji was charged with excitement as he bounced up and down.

"Choji...we are just going to a chip factory. Is it really all that exciting?" Ino said broadly as she watched him. Choji froze in midair and he turned to look at her with totally shocked eyes. "Oook," she said taking a step away from him as he fell back to the ground.

"YES!! IT IS!! I will finally be able to make chips at my own house!! We also get to sample 10 different kinds of new chips!! THAT HAVE NEVER GEEN SAMPLED BEFORE!!" Choji yelled exceptionally loud.

"SHUT UP!!!" some random person yelled out of a window from one of the apartment complexes. Choji chuckled and sent a lopsided smile over to Ino who just rolled her eyes.

Choji and Ino started to walk again when Choji looked over at her. "You don't want to do this do you…?"

Ino sighed and looked at him, "Are friends not aloud to spend quality time together?"

Choji thought about this for a minute then said, "How come Temari called it a date yesterday?"

Ino bit her lip and inwardly cursed Temari as she thought up a response. "Well…you know how she is. Always over analyzing things." She said trying to make it sound believable.

"I SO DO- " someone yelled from behind but was cut off. Ino's eye twitched as she looked at Choji and he looked back. 'Damn it!' Ino screamed in her head.

"Did you hear that?" Choji questioned.

"Hear what?" Ino asked playing stupid. 'FUCKING STALKERS!!' Ino screamed in her head.

"Never mind then," Choji said walking against. Ino walked beside him grinding her teeth.

----------

Ino collapsed into a seat as they waited for their tour to start. Choji sat down in the seat next to her as they both waited for 8 o'clock, which was in 20 minutes. People slowly streamed into the lobby and sat down, but there was a group that came in shortly after herself and Choji which made her mad.

It was a group of 4 girls, three of whom she knew, but the third she didn't. The first three were Temari, Kurashi and Tenten. Temari had her hair down and had dark shades on. Tenten had her hair up in a single bun and they both had dark colors on. Kurashi didn't bother to have any other cloths on but her normal cloths because they were all black anyway.

The other girl had dark colors on too, no shades and regular sandals on. Her hair was all black except for a chunk in the front. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Temari saw Ino glaring over in her direction and took her glasses off with one hand while she waved with the other knowing her cover was blown. Ino's eye twitched when Tenten also slide her glasses off and waved. Ino looked at the time and seeing there was ten minutes left she stood.

"I'll be right back Choji-Kun." She said knowing that Temari could hear, "I have to use the restroom."

Choji nodded as he bounced in his seat. Temari heard and took it as a hint dragging the other girls in with her. Ino was waiting for them as they came in one by one. Temari was first, Tenten second, Kurashi third and the other girl last.

Ino pursed her lips trying to contain the anger, "What are you doing here?" she asked anger seething from her every pore.

"We wanted to see what happened." Tenten said before Temari could come up with a cover-up story.

"Who is this?" she continued on with her interrogation ignoring the smack that Temari gave Tenten.

"My name is Dorobo." Dorobo said speaking up for herself. Ino glared dangerously at Temari trying to decide what the next question would be but was cut short when they were called out to start the tour.

'8 MINUTES EARLY!!!' Ino growled inwardly.

----------

Hanahi and Hinata slowly strolled down the street headed over towards Naruto's apartment, Hinata was nervously fiddling with her fingers. Hanahi laughed quietly at her friend and then turned to look at her. "He'll help us Hinata. Despite how much he and Sasuke are friends he's still that trouble making blonde we all have come to adore."

Hinata nodded slightly. "I know…but I still can't help but feel nervous around him. I don't want to screw up, especially in front of him." She said shyly looking at the ground with the most intense stare.

"Well here's a chance to get passed all of that." Hanahi said as stopping in front of door number 95, Naruto's apartment. Hinata bit on her lip and looked at her friend nervously. Hinata chocked back all the nervousness and hear and gently knocked on the door.

Naruto swung open the door almost as soon as she had stopped knocking. He greeted her with a big, warm grin. "Hi Hinata-Chan!!" He said most definitely happy to see her.

"Hi Naruto-Kun," Hinata said leaving the sentence as a run on so she could continue. Naruto noticed this and waited. This was one of the better things about Naruto growing up. He had realized when to keep talking and when to shut up. Sometimes though, that didn't stop him. "I was wonder if you would mind helping me and Hanahi with something."

----------

Ino sighed inwardly as she looked around. There was nothing but machines and chips. Her feet were killing her even though it had only been half an hour, and she wanted to scream her head off. Ino glared at Temari and the others making a mental note never, in this world, the next or in any of the following, would she EVER play truth or dare with them again.

"Ino this is so perfect!! I can finally make my own kind of chips!! You are going to have to be my taste tester!!" Choji exclaimed, oddly enough, exceptionally hyper. The four girls giggled from the back of the little tour group and Ino growled, but to low for anyone to hear.

"That sounds great Choji." Ino said slapping a fake smile on which easily fooled him in his good mood. Ino turned to the other girls and then lipped, 'YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!!!!'

----------

Hinata was standing next to Naruto as the three walked down the busy street. Hanahi smiled at the two as Naruto's hand, gently but firmly, found its way to hers and he intertwined hem together.

Hinata blushed and looked at him shyly. Just as the moment started thought it ended. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, with a small poof and smoke. Naruto pouted as he looked at Kakashi.

"Can't it wait??" Naruto moaned quickly glancing at Hinata then back to Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry Naruto. You had your little break, time for work." Both Hinata and Hanahi were confused. Kakashi blinked and then nodded, "You two can come too. I have a few questions anyway."

Naruto looked worriedly at Hinata and squeezed her hand gently. "Can I ask about what?"

"The other night." Kakashi started bluntly. Hanahi's lips formed an 'O' and she looked away. "Now you got the idea." He added as he started to walk.

---------

Ino seriously wanted to slam her head off of one of the many machines. Choji wouldn't shut up about ships and at every turn he would grab her shoulders and would start talking about this brand of chip of that brand. Plus while this was going on the four girls were giggling madly. She wanted to storm over to them and strangle them one by one.

She rubbed her temples and looked at the nearest clock. '8:20…..' Ino moaned inwardly, 'I still have an hour and forty minutes.' Choji suddenly grabbed her shoulders and swung her around as he started to rant on about chips.

---------

Kakashi lead the three up five flights of stairs before he stopped at a door that lead to a hall way. Kakashi's apartment was the very last one on the right. The door was a dark brown witch stood out from the cream colored halls.

"The cloths you have to change into are on my bed Naruto." Kakashi said as he knocked on the door. Hanahi and Hinata looked at one another confused shocked but mostly….weirded out. Why was he knocking on his own door? And what did Naruto have to get dressed up for?

Naruto looked at the girls and sighed, "Its punishment."

"For wh-…" Hinata said getting cut off. The door to Kakashi's apartment opened and a very red Sakura was holding open the door. Her body was hidden behind the door so you could only see her face.

"Come out from behind the door Sakura." Kakashi said smirking from underneath his mask. Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. "You said ANYTHING." Kakashi stated emphasizing anything.

"I MENT WITHIN REASONING!!!" she hissed not budging, Naruto quickly ran into the apartment and disappeared leaving the ciaos behind.

"You didn't say that though. But, if you insist…." He said an evil sparkle in his eye, "I can think of something else."

Sakura's face flushed but she dept her poker face on as she stepped out from behind the door. She was wearing a very flary black dress with a tiny white apron over top of it. The necking was cut exceptionally low and the sleeves were only about n inch thick. It hugged all of her curves very tightly, mainly her chest. The thing that Sakura hated the most, and it was what scared the shit out of Hinata and Hanahi, was the fact that the dress was so extremely short. So short that if she sat down anyone could see up it and the bottom of her ass could be seen when she was standing up.

Hanahi and Hinata said nothing but you could tell they were shocked. Just as Sakura was about to say something thought Naruto screamed from Kakashi's bedroom. "THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I AM EVER GOING TO WEAR **THAT**!!!" Naruto shouted storming out of Kakashi's room, "You can stick my up in that tree now because you will NEVER see me in THAT outfit!!!!!!"

"Come on Naruto…it's not that bad." Sakura said giggling evilly.

Naruto turned to look at her, "YOU are the one that said ANYTHING!!! NOT ME!!!!"

"Do you really want to get stuck back up in that tree??" Kakashi asked calmly. Naruto nodded with his arms crossed over his chest. Hinata and Hanahi had started to back away and Naruto saw but said nothing. Sakura had disappeared into the apartment and started to make breakfast. "Hmm...Well let's make a deal Naruto. You tell me everything about that night and I'll let you go." Kakashi then turned to look at Hanahi and Hinata who were so close to the stairs, "Get back here you two or you will be the ones in the tree."

The girls looked at one another and then scurried back to beside Kakashi. "You two will tell me what you know too." Kakashi said looking at the three, " So who is going to start?"

Hanahi looked at Hinata who shook her head and looking at Naruto. "Hanahi should tell the story because her cousin was the one who came up with the idea."

Hanahi glared at Naruto before exclaiming, "But you are the one who carried Kakashi!!!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with his arms crossed and eye brows raised, "Oh really? Well then, Naruto you are going first. Hanahi you are second and Hinata lastly because she didn't' say anything."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and then Hanahi, "Yes I did carry you Kakashi, but I didn't put you up in the tree. That was Hanahi's cousin."

"Who carried the other three? And Kurashi couldn't have tied me up by herself, I'm too heavy." Kakashi said leaning against the wall.

"So I helped…but only tying up Sasuke and Lee!" Naruto said looking at him.

"So who carried the three others?" Kakashi repeated.

Naruto thought about it for a minute before he replied, "Temari carried Lee…with a lot of moaning about how she didn't want to do it, Tenten carried Neji with no problem and..."

Sakura started to giggle from the kitchen, "I CARRIED SASUKE!!!" Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes and thought, 'Like I wanted to know that…' Sakura came out with a wooden spoon and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. "Aren't you jealous…I got to hold Sasuke and you got held by Naruto."

Naruto looked at her with disgust, "WHY DID YOU PUT IT THAT WAY?!?!! THAT IS SOOO WRONG!!!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at her, "As long as you didn't enjoy it I'm good." Sakura giggled and disappeared against. "Did you Sakura?!?" She didn't reply as she remained cooking. Kakashi looked at them and then sighed, "Done for now…I'm asking more questions later. I have to get the answer out of her."

Naruto chuckled, "Good luck with that." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and took off with Hanahi following them walking, not really caring if she had to answer the questions.

Kakashi turned around and walked into his apartment. "Sakura…answer the question."

She giggled as she cooked but didn't reply. "First tell me if you are jealous."

Kakashi smiled, "When I first heard it yes I was. But now I'm thinking that I shouldn't be."

Sakura looked at him and blinked, "Well you should be. Sasuke was the last up in the tree and…!!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "And…what?"

"I kissed him on the cheek." Sakura giggled looking at Kakashi out of the corner of her eyes. Kakashi looked at her with an unemotional face.

"You didn't…" Kakashi said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I did." Sakura said smiling. Kakashi looked at her and then smirked.

"Ya, but he doesn't get to see you in this. Plus…he doesn't get to do this." Kakashi said slipping down his mask and started to gently kiss her neck. Sakura shivered in pleasure and looked at him.

"Kakashi…I'm making food. Not now…" she pleaded. Kakashi's grin grew and he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Later then, but Sasuke still can't do that without you punching him." Kakashi said slipping his mask back up.

Sakura blushed, "True,"

----------

Ino sighed as she finial got to sit down. The tour was finial over, or almost. There was one last part that had Choji skied the most. The chip tasting. Choji looked at Ino with excitement, "COME ON!!!! CHIPS!!!!!!!" Choji screamed pulling her along. Ino wanted to cry as the girls fell on the ground laughing at her.

----------

Hinata, Naruto and Hanahi sighed when they were finally far away enough from Kakashi's apartment that they were safe. Hanahi looked at Hinata and Naruto who were already holding hands. "You two ready to go get Gaara and dye Sasuke's hair?" Hanahi questioned.

Naruto smirked and looked at her, "Hell ya!!!!" Hinata just smiled and nodded. Just as they were about to leave there was yet another interruption, but this time it wasn't bad.

"Did I just hear my name?" Gaara asked as he walked out a swirl of sand in front of them. Hinata waved shyly, being good old Hinata. Naruto grinned and yelled a hello while Hanahi smiled and waved just like Hinata, which she wouldn't normally do.

"You did…" Hinata said speaking up for her wordless friend. Hanahi nodded and turned a light pink.

"Really? Why is that?" he questioned taking a step towards them. Hanahi looked to Naruto to answer it this time.

"We need your help dyeing Sasuke's hair different colors!" Naruto shouted. Hanahi quickly back handed him upside the head.

"Not so loud…" Hanahi hissed. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Gaara looked at the three and then his lips formed an 'O'.

"From the dare." He said smiling evilly. Hanahi nodded along with Naruto who would have screamed a 'Hell ya' but feared getting hit again. "I'm in…on one condition." Gaara said looking at Hanahi with that same evil smile. She blushed and bit her lip nervously.

----------

Ino laid on the ground out side of the large chip factory that Choji was currently gorging himself in. Ino let the suns light warm her cool skin as she waited for Temari, Tenten, Dorobo and Kurashi.

"AHHH!!!" Ino yelped when someone put their foot on Ino's stomach. Ino opened her eye to see Kurashi with her foot on her stomach and the other three girls. Ino growled and pushed Kurashi's foot off of her stomach. "When do I get my kiss." Ino hissed.

Temari smiled, "When ever you find Sasuke."

* * *

Kyon: Hope you all liked it. Please correct me and my grammar if you notice anything.Anyway...took be quiet awhile to type up. And just to let you all know. I'm trying to get into the habit of typing up a new chapy every week to two weeks so please be paticent. Plus i have a ton of new ideas for the on coming chapters but i'm still not sure how long the story will last... 

Kurashi: Like you are going to follow through with it.

Kyon: I will just watch.

Kurashi: Right.  
/Dorobo and Kanky in the back round watching eating popcorn/  
Kyon and Kurashi: --'...


	14. In The Closet

**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Blah...I don't own the Naruto characters b/c if I did the serise wouldn't be as half as good as it is now.

Kyon: HI! Sorry it took me so long...well over the week. But as i said before i'm going to try to make a new chapy every one to two weeks. Hope that works with school in all.

Dorobo: looks at the title What the heck is up with the title?

Kurashi:snickers

Kyon: Um...ya...just wait till the end you'll see. R&R!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 14 – In the Closet 

Hanahi looked at Gaara in disbelief at what she had just heard. Naruto was laughing his ass off and Hinata's face was bright red, for she was embarrassed for her friend. Gaara loved the look on Hanahi's face.

"Wh…what?!" Hanahi asked looking at him.

Gaara smirked, "You heard me."

"What about Kiba…" Hanahi said looking at the ground her face as red as Gaara's hair. Gaara's face grew grim.

"What about him?" he questioned his arms crossed. Hanahi buttoned her lips knowing mentioning Kiba would just set him off. Hanahi looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Come on Hanahi-San. It won't be that bad. Hinata and I will come with you two." Naruto blurted after catching his breath for laughing so hard. Hinata blinked and looked at Naruto.

"R-really??" she asked shyly looking away.

Naruto's grin grew wide, "Hell ya!"

Hanahi sighed, "Fine…I'll do it."

Gaara smiled and nodded, "After we go to dye Sasuke's hair we are going to pick a dress." Hanahi sighed and nodded.

"Hinata-Chan? Can I pick you a dress?" Naruto asked looking at her their hands joined. Hinata blushed and nodded hesitantly. "DOUBLE DATE!!!" Naruto shouted jumping up. Hinata and Hanahi looked at one another and giggled.

"Let's go find Sasuke now." Gaara said butting in on the little moment that Naruto was having. The other three nodded and they were off but not before Gaara had walked over to Hanahi's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

----

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Kurashi and Dorobo were walking down the street. They had basically left Choji to gorge him self on the chips. Ino was still really pissed off at Temari for forcing her to go out with Choji but she was going to get a kiss from Sasuke that that totally made it up. Ino had her arms crossed over her chest to show that she was still pissed but she would have been rather jumping up and down for what was about to happen.

"Here it is…" Temari said pointing to an apartment complex, "His room number is 38 on the second floor."

"Thank you." Ino said walking over to building leaving the other girls behind. Tenten's eyes followed Ino and then she looked back at the others.

"Do you really think he's going to kiss her?" she questioned. Temari shrugged, Kurashi rolled her eyes and Dorobo was walking off.

Temari looked at Dorobo, "Where are you going?"

Dorobo turned around, "Some where…" **(tee hehe…another twist)**

"I highly doubt that Sasuke would kiss Ino." Kurashi said answering Tenten. Temari just let Dorobo go and turned to look at the building.

Temari sighed, "Ok…who else is hungry?" Kurashi blinked and raised her hand. Tenten shook her head though.

"I think I'm going to check up on Lee and make sure he isn't dead. Neji seemed pretty pissed yesterday when I told him that Lee was the one who told Naruto who told us…" Tenten said all in one breath.

"Who cares if bushy brows is dead." Kurashi said bluntly. Temari snickered and then agreed.

"Gai…" Tenten pointed out, "And if Gai finds Lee missing he is going to have me looking to and fro for him along with Neji who will just end up running off."

"Fine fine…" Temari said turning, "Me and Kurashi will just go and grab ourselves something to eat." Tenten turned and walked off to Lee's house to make sure he was ok.

"And then there was two." Temari said looking at Kurashi as they walked to a near by café.

"Hey Temari…Kurashi." Someone said from behind suddenly. The two girls turned to see Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped like usual. Temari's face lit up and Kurashi sighed.

"Hi Shika-Kun." Temari said like a school girl with a crush. Kurashi just nodded and only got a nod from Shikamaru in reply. "What brings you here Shika-Kun?" Temari questioned trying to sound casual.

"I was looking for you actually." He said not bothered or embarrassed like most guys would be.

Temari's grin grew, "Really? Why are you looking for me?"

"You're brother is bothering some girl." Shikamaru said.

Temari's face fell, "That's all?" Shikamaru blinked and thought about what she was saying for a minute. '_When a girl says that's all in that tone they are trying to imply something…I think…but what is she trying to imply…hmm…_' Shikamaru thought. Suddenly a light bulb went off and he wanted to smack himself for being stupid, which rarely ever happened with him being a genius.

"No…I wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch." He added walking over to her. Temari's face brightened again as Kurashi's rolled her eyes.

"Took ya long enough," she mumbled.

Temari turned and glared at Kurashi before she answered Shikamaru's question with a very enthusiastic yes. "Sorry Kurashi…maybe another time."

"Sure…" Kurashi said blankly as Shikamaru and Temari walked away. Out of the corner of her eye then she saw Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and her cousin, Hanahi. '_What are they up to…_' Kurashi thought bored, and walked over to see what they were doing.

----

Ino knocked loudly on door number 38. She could have ran up and down the stares at least 50 times before she could have even showed she was getting tired but she wanted to get right to the point. The door opened and there stood Sasuke in his usual attire.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun." Ino cooed a large grin slapped across her face.

"Hi…" Sasuke said looking at her blankly, "What are you doing here?"

Ino's face dropped and she looked at him, "The only reason I went out with Choji was to get that kiss from you that Temari promised and I expect to get it."

Sasuke sighed, "Oh…that, I forgot about that."

"So…are you going to kiss me??" Ino questioned putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked at her for a minute and then nodded. "Are they blackmailing you to do this?"

"Kinda…they said they wouldn't dye my hair." He said leaning against the door frame. Inner Ino started to drool at the site but Ino pushed the image away. "You want to come in?"

Ino looked at Sasuke totally shocked that he had just asked her this. "Really?"

"Ya really." Sasuke said annoyed that he had to confirm it.

Ino briskly walked in and Sasuke shut the door behind her. "How do you want to do this." He said showing no interest in what he was doing in his voice but kept eye contact with her the whole time.

Ino thought about this for a minute and the grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. "Sit." She commanded and with a sigh from Sasuke got what she wanted. He sat on the couch and then Ino climbed onto his lap. "Like this." She said looking at him.

He chuckled softly, only once, his eyes amused, "I see that." Ino smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist voluntarily. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at his lips. There was a small, and slightly sinister, smile on his lips as he watched her. Ino blushed and bit her lip which only caused the evil smile on his face to grow.

Suddenly one of Sasuke hands came up from around her waist and grabbed her chin only to have Ino's blush deepen. He then brought their lips closer together, with there only being a space of about maybe one centimeter between their lips. Ino closed the gap and was totally shocked to realize that Sasuke wasn't just sitting there allowing it to happen but he too was kissing back.

Ino closed her eyes and could feel Sasuke's lips form a smirk. Sasuke rolled his tongue over Ino's bottom lip and hesitantly opened for him. Before he could sneak it into her mouth though someone suddenly said, "Isn't that just so cute. Sasuke and Ino."

Sasuke broke and kiss and wiped his head around to see Kurashi, Gaara, Hanahi, Naruto and Hinata standing there. Ino looked at the ground her face bright red. Kurashi was the one to have said that and Sasuke was glaring intently at her only to receive one right back. "What are you doing in my apartment?" Sasuke hissed.

Hanahi and Kurashi giggled evilly and had Gaara speak for the group but only after his sand had trapped Sasuke's arms and feet in sand. "We are making sure you do your dare." Gaara said smirking.

Sasuke's stare went to Hanahi and Hinata, "You said you wouldn't."

"A dare is a dare duck butt!!" Naruto yelled grinning wickedly.

"You aren't…" Ino said speaking up just realizing what they were talking about.

"We are." Hinata said her face pink, not use to being in the limelight.

Ino stood up, "I won't let you." Sand quickly wrapped around her legs and hands just as they had with Sasuke.

Gaara smirked, "There is nothing you can do." Ino struggled to free her self as Sasuke had been all along but the sand only spread farther up their arms and legs.

"Maybe we shouldn't just stop with dying Sasuke's hair." Kurashi said as Hanahi pulled out the hair dye. Hanahi looked up and at the others. Anyone could tell Gaara agreed because of the evil smirk on his face, Naruto shouted a 'Hell ya', and Hinata nodded agreeing with Naruto.

Ino's eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke who was glaring at the group. "So it's settled, the cute little couple will have matching hair." Kurashi said deviously. Hanahi handed Naruto the yellow and orange hair die, Gaara the red and green, Hinata the blue and purple, Kurashi the black and white and Hanahi kept the pink and sliver for herself.

"Let the fun begin." Hanahi said smiling.

----

Tenten sighed as she continued walking down the street towards Hyuuga's mansion. Lee's parents had said that he wasn't home and that they hadn't seen him since yesterday which worried Tenten. '_Did Neji actually do what he said he was going to do? Did he KILL Lee?_' Tenten questioned herself. She took a deep breath in as she stepped up to the front door of the mansion and knocked.

A maid in a long blue and gray kimono answered the door with a smile. She was an older woman but she wasn't so old that she looked like she was going to keel over on the spot like that last woman had the first time Tenten had come here. The woman looked at Tenten with a smile meek smile, "Hello…how may I help you."

Tenten gave a warm smile back to the woman and replied, "I was wondering if Neji-Kun is here."

The woman thought for a moment then a light went off, "Ah yes…Neji-Sama is in his room. Would you like me to go get him for you?"

Tenten shook her head, "No…if you could just tell me where it is that'd be all." After about a few minutes of very long and confusing directions Tenten started into the acre large house. The directions that the woman had giving her proved to be very useful for Tenten found it in the first five minutes of wondering, and the lady said that she should have been there in fifteen.

Tenten knocked on the door softly and waited. A moment later the door opened and Neji stood there with his new look, Tenten smiled at his short hair and controlled herself from reaching out to run a hand through it. He was wearing a loose white top and had his head in bandages to cover the marking. His pants where also loose but black and down to the knee. He blinked, "Hello Tenten."

Tenten smiled, "Hey Neji…I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Neji stepped aside to let Tenten into his room,

"What is it?" Neji questioned closing the door and leaning on it. Tenten turned to looked at him and blushed slightly at his intent gaze, which had always made her do that but he never realized what she meant by it until just recently.

"It's about Lee…" Tenten said calmly looking at him her face still a light pink.

"What about him?" Neji asked.

"Did you really kill him? Cause he hasn't been home since yesterday, and you ran off ranting that you were going to kill him so I just figured that you kind of did." Tenten said looking at him. She noticed his ripped abs under the shirt and her blush darkened.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday either since I pounded the shit out of him." Neji said grabbing a random shirt and throwing it on having noticed her stare.

Tenten looked at him, "Did you really beat him up?"

Neji smiled as he looked at her, "Yes…I did. What's with the dark cloths? Did somebody die?"

Tenten looked at herself and started to laugh as she sat down on the edge of his bed, "No, no one died. Temari, Kurashi, Dorobo and I were spying on Ino and Choji's date today and I didn't have time to run home and change before I came here."

"Ah," Neji said looking at her, "Is that it?"

Tenten looked at him, "Why are you always so serious?"

"Just am." He replied. Tenten crossed her arms not content with his answer.

He smiled looking at her, "You're cute when you are mad."

Tenten blushed but kept her face strait, "Don't try to change the subject Neji…" Neji smirked and walked over to her and gently, but firmly, pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"And why not?" Neji asked looking at her his nose touching hers. Tenten was a deep shade of red as she looked at how close they were together.

"I…uh…be-because…" she mumbled not able to think strait. Neji smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Tenten bit her lip nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Neji said in a taunting voice. Tenten stopped biting her lip and to prove him wrong that she wasn't nervous, even though she was, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She could feel Neji smirking as he kissed back obviously expecting this reaction from her. Tenten's eyes closed right before she felt his tongue trying to pry open her lips. She held her lips closed to tease him and she heard a growl from him.

She tried to back away from the kiss to tease just a little bit more but she only hit the bed. Neji looked at her realizing she was trying to back away to tease him more and he growled again. He quickly lifted up her shirt to her mid stomach and placed his cold hands on her warm stomach. Tenten's eyes widened but instead of giving him what he wanted she turned her head, breaking the kiss, and shivered, "Neji…that's cold!"

Neji obviously wasn't happy that his little plan hadn't worked as he started to kissed her neck. She shivered again as this started and when his hand gently ran up and down her sides.

Suddenly there game a loud thudding noise. Tenten blinked and looked at the door. The thud came again and she realized it wasn't from the door. "What is that?" Tenten questioned Neji.

"Nothing…" Neji said looking at her. Tenten pushed him off of her and she looked around. The thud came again and she looked at his closet. She started towards the closet door but Neji pulled her down, "It's nothing…really."

"Well if it's nothing let me see it." She said standing up and briskly walking out of his grasp before he could stop her. She quickly opened it to reveal a large walk in closet that was only about a fourth filled. Then she looked at the ground to see a beat up, tied up and gagged Lee laying there. He had been rolling himself against the door causing the thudding sound. Tenten turned to glare at Neji who was still sitting on the bed. "I thought you said you hadn't seen him since yesterday!!" she yelled infuriated.

Neji shrugged, "I hadn't seen him since yesterday…but I didn't say I didn't know where he was." Tenten glared at him but didn't do anything. She walked into his closet, cut the rope around Lee's hands and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she stormed out. "Where do you think you're going?" Neji questioned blocking the door.

"I am going to take Lee back to my house so I can fix up his wounds and nurse him back to health." Tenten said right before disappearing into a cloud of smoke along with Lee. Neji's eyes twitched as what Tenten had just said ran through him mind over and over with the words 'house' and 'nurse' being emphasized in his mind. Plus the fact that he hadn't got to finish what they had started ticked him off along with Tenten being Lee's personal nurse.

"No way I am just going to sit back and let that happen." Neji mumbled storming out heading to Tenten's house.

* * *

Dorobo: o0...he was in the closet...Neji but Lee in the closet...

Kurashi: That's a good one.

Kyon: " Ya...hope every one liked the chapter. I wrote it up awhile ago but there was alot going on so i couldn't post it. And if there isn't enough before a pairing for your liking just let me know and i'll throw something in. HUGS! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	15. Dead Ends

**Disclaimer: **--...this gets really old. sighs I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from Naruto nor the place where my story takes place. From now on i might just start putting _Disclaimer: Read Chapter One. It's says right there i don't._ That would work wouldn't it??

Kyon: Ok. The story is a little late but never late than never right? Lots of nothing in this chapter. It'll be better in the next chapter, promiss.lol

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 15 – Dead Ends

Gaara, Hinata, Gaara, Kurashi and Hanahi stepped back to look at their work. Hanahi's lips were pursed thinking hard about it as Hinata stood there a shy smile on her face and Kurashi had her arms crossed with an evil smile. Naruto was almost on the ground laughing his ass off and Gaara nodded in approval.

Sasuke was silently fuming and to make Ino shut up and stop moving they had knocked her out. "I _WILL_ get you all back for this." Sasuke hissed. His hair was now anything and everything except black. Starting from the left side of his head there was a large section of white, then a section of orange, a section of blue, then yellow, a large section of silver right in the middle of his head, a section of puke colored green, bright purple, and a bright red. Lastly his bangs hanging down in front of his eyes were pink.

Kurashi sneered, "Ya right. You touch me and you will be dead punk." Gaara too sneered as Sasuke growled at Kurashi. Hanahi sighed and then looked over at Ino. Her pony tail had been taken out so they could dye her hair easier. Starting from the left there was a stripe of black, then pink, bright red, a large section of white on the top oh her head, a stripe of blue, silver, orange and bright purple. Then her bang was dyed the puke colored green.

Naruto got up with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and said, "I think we are done here." Gaara nodded along with Kurashi who turned to leave. Hanahi's lips un-pursed and she untied the unconscious Ino. Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and lead the pink faced girl out of the room following Kurashi.

Sasuke glared at Hanahi and said evilly, "You will be the first." Gaara wrapped his sand around her waist and gently pulled her close to him.

"Go ahead and try." He hissed literately dragging her out. Hanahi closed the door with her foot as they left and let Sasuke there with Ino.

**

* * *

Tenten sighed as she looked at the knocked out Lee. She knew Neji had been following them but she didn't really care, but she had to admit to herself that it was funny seeing him pissed off about something like this. She also had to admit that it was cute that he was jealous, it meant that he care and didn't want anyone else near her. **

She set Lee on her bed and sighed, "Are you ok?"

Lee blinked and nodded, "Despite his big closet there wasn't much in it…and the gnomes where very helpful."

Tenten blinked, "Gnomes?? What are you talking about?"

He looked at her, "You didn't see the gnomes? They kept chanting 'BURN!!! YOU WILL ALL BURN!!'."

Tenten was a little scared of what Lee was telling her. "I think you need a lot of sleep and food." She put a blanket over Lee who was ranting on about what the gnomes had told him. "I'm going to go make you food." She said slowly and very loud.

"Just make sure it isn't mushrooms! The gnomes said they were poisonous." Lee said slowly falling asleep. Tenten was a little afraid of that and just went into the kitchen to make him something.

As soon as she left the room Neji's head popped up right outside the window. Neji had hear what Lee had said about the gnomes, "Gary and Tinsel have to shut up when I'm holding someone hostage in my room…" He surveyed the room looking for someplace to hide. He went to lift the window and suddenly got shocked. He was about to yell but bit his lip hard to make sure he didn't yell.

Tenten walked back into the room with a glass of water and some soup and Neji quickly ducked under the window. Tenten sighed and gently lifted Lee so he was sitting up and handed him the bowl which he quickly chugged down and started to rant on about the gnomes again.

Tenten sighed and went to go get him another bowl of soup. Neji sprung up from under the window and quietly pushed the window up and open. He climbed in and looked at Lee, 'What now…hmm…' Neji peered into the kitchen and looked at Tenten. 'Now I have an idea.'

**

* * *

Ino moaned as she moved and rolled over hugging the pillow under her head. There was a loud thump as she fell to the ground wacking her elbow off of the coffee table corner. She mumbled a string of curses as she sat up and looked around. '_When did I get a coffee table in my room…_' she thought taking in the rooms appearance. Suddenly there was a loud crash from across the room from dishes falling from a cabinet and cooking utensils falling from a drawer. Her head swiveled toward the noise and she realized she wasn't in her room so she shouted, "WHERE AM I?!" **Ino moaned as she moved and rolled over hugging the pillow under her head. There was a loud thump as she fell to the ground wacking her elbow off of the coffee table corner. She mumbled a string of curses as she sat up and looked around. '' she thought taking in the rooms appearance. Suddenly there was a loud crash from across the room from dishes falling from a cabinet and cooking utensils falling from a drawer. Her head swiveled toward the noise and she realized she wasn't in her room so she shouted, "WHERE AM I?!" 

"Please just shut up and help me." Came a low, irritated voice from where the crash came from, which to her was easily recognized as Sasuke's. Suddenly everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours rushed back to Ino. She was in Uchiha Sasuke's house, which didn't make her made at all; really it made her overjoyed, but then there was the fact that her bang had been dyed puke green and it was hanging right in front of her face.

She took a long and slow breath in with her eyes closed as she repeated over and over again, "This isn't real. This isn't real." Sasuke glared at her from the kitchen as he tried to cut the ropes off of his hands. Though they were tied together they were spaced apart so her couldn't do any jutsus. He was bent over with the chair digging into the back of his legs and his skull and the ropes tight around his wrists and ankles.

"THEY ARE SOO FUCKING DEAD!!" she shouted for the door. She literately yanked the door off the hinges with her chakra empowered hand as a deadly aurora emitted from her being.

"Ino…fucking un tie me." Sasuke said now exceptionally pissed that he was going to have to fix the door by replacing the hinges and calling someone to come fix it altogether. Ino turned to glare at him and then stopped. She bit her lip hard as she tried not to laugh but that didn't last long and she fell to the ground laughing hard, tears rolling down her face.

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he looked at her and he tried to decide weather to kill the ones who had dyed his hair or her. He huffed and worked on the ropes deciding that he'd pick later. Ino had gotten up in the meanwhile and walked over to him, though she was still in the middle of a giggle fit.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun, but your hair and just the way you are positioned is really funny." She said smiling. She turned him a bit, almost having him fall over, and tugged at the ropes. She blinked when she saw a tiny note attached to it that read:

'_Have fun trying to untie the ropes. I specially tied 'em just for you._'

-Kurashi

Ino blinked and looked at Sasuke was a waiting impatiently, "Hurry up, this may look funny but it hurts like hell."

"Gime that," she said pulling the knife out of his hands. She started to cut the rope and it looked like it did till it came to a thin chakra induced wire. Ino sighed, "Do you have any wire cutters?"

He blinked confused and even more so irritated, "What the heck do you need those for?!?" She sighed and quickly cut the rope on his feet showing him the wires in those ropes. A vain appeared on his forehead as he replied in a shaky voice, which was only from angry, "In the closet…"

Ino went off in search of this closet and found his room. She bit her lip and saw another closet right outside his door and felt a little mischievous. She passed the hall closet and went to his bedroom. '_Well I have a good excuse so why not use it._' She mentally asked herself.

She giggled and looked around the dark room. The walls were the only thing that was white in the whole room and it looked like it was maybe 11' by 11'. The carpet was totally black, or a dark blue but from what Ino could tell it was black, and there was few things in his room. Scattered clothing on the floor and a dark brown oak dressed by his black cloth covered bed. The bed was simple, though it was a king sized, very simple. This too was a dark oak wood color, as if it was suppose to be a set with the dresser on the one side of the bed and the little night stand on the other, the posts at the top and bottom of the bed were only a about a foot higher from where the mattress was. There was a swirly design on the posts and then inscribed on the one at the end was the Uchiha symbol. The window was closed and the light kept out by a heavy colored cloth, hanging from a sliver pole with the same swirl design on the ends, as if not to disturb the dark and isolated feeling of the room.

Ino looked around and slowly took a step in. She could feel the stiffness of the carpet under her foot like it was the first time in a long time that anyone had walked into the room. As she walked farther into his room behind the door was another closet with jounin outfits hanging from hangers. She cringed as she imagined _her_ Sasuke in one of them, she couldn't help but imagine Lee and Gai because of the shade of green. She looked away from the closet to the other side of the room to see a pile of laundry.

She giggled and skipped over to the dresser and quietly said to herself, "Let's see how Sasuke-Kun's tastes are."

The top drawer was mainly bandages, his arm bands from when he was younger and other accessorizes. The second drawer was nothing interesting to Ino either, white pants, black pants, and not much else but a few moth balls. Ino blushed when she thought about what was in the next one or the last one. If one drawer is for shirts, one for pants, one for others…there wasn't much a choice left for what was in the last drawer.

While she was exploring his room though Sasuke had been impatiently waiting. He had sat back down and tugged at the wires. '_Stupid Ino…what is taking her so long? Is it really that hard to fi-…hey…I think…ya…I can get my hands free if I just push together and…pull! There. Now for my feet._'

Ino looked over his tops, she smiled relived that _her_ Sasuke had some sense of fashion. There was quiet a few tops that she didn't like though, and one just happened to be certain color off green. She had found it at the bottom of the pile of shirts though so she figured her hadn't liked it either.

She slowly closed the drawer making sure it didn't squeak and looked at the last drawer. She bit her lip nervously and gripped the handles gently tugging at it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She let out a yelp of fright and spun around in mid air turning to see Sasuke leaning against the frame of the door. He didn't look very happy to found her doing a quick sweep of his room but he couldn't say he hadn't expected it, she was his fan girl after all. "What are you doing? I told you the closet." He asked staring her down with his dark black eyes. She stared into them captured as if they were a black hole until his small frown grew larger.

"I-I was…I thought you meant your closet." She said laughing nervously. He cocked one of he eye brows and looked to behind the door where the closet laid. Her eyes followed and she realized her mistake. The closet was on the other side of the room from where she was and Sasuke was at the door, not in the chair in the kitchen. Suddenly she looked at him and remembered that he had been tied up, "How did you get out??"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled amused, "When you cut the ropes and the rope fell off there was a little slack that I could just barely slip my hands out of."

Her lips formed an 'oh' shape and she blinked. He walked over to her and gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger and made her look at him. "Your question answered now mine. What were you doing?"

She paused for a moment paralyzed that he had caught her. He closed her eyes pulling herself away from his intent gaze and her brain speedily made up an excuses, lame but better than nothing. "I was seeing if you had a sense of fashion." She said looking at him again her eyes open.

He moved his face a little bit closer as his sharigan activated and she was caught in his orbs of an endless red sea. "Oh really now…?"

**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he looked around the store, "What do you like Hinata. You are going to be the one wearing it." **

She blushed and looked at the dresses on the racks. She pulled out a sparkly navy blue dress and held it up to herself. "What about this one?" she asked shyly looking at Naruto. He nodded eagerly, wondering why other guys didn't like shopping with girls. All they had to do was look at the girls, tell them what they thought and it was done and over with. Gaara too like this kind of shopping, but he knew it was never fun with Temari. Now that she had Shikamaru though, maybe he wouldn't have be dragged along with her and tell her what he thought.

Hinata smiled her face a light pink and she walked into the dressing rooms where Hanahi was.

"Gaara…this is a little, um…revealing for me…" Hanahi said in the dressing room. He sighed, this was her 6th dress and he had to literately push her out with his sand so he could see what she looked like. He had tried to go in to get her but the security officer had told him that he couldn't do that and pulled him out. Gaara would have opened a good can of 'Whoop Ass' on the guy but Naruto had broken it up and told the officer that Gaara wouldn't do it again. So he had to use his sand to go in and get her, which to him worked just as well.

"Hanahi…that's what you said about the last three." Gaara huffed sending in his sand again. There was a few squeals, giggles, and 'No's before the handle clicked and went up and the sand pulled Hanahi out. It all quickly went back into Gaara's gourd to reveal Hanahi wearing a silk black dress. It went down her mid-thighs and hugged every curve. The dress had only one sleeve holding itself up oh her, which kind of made it look like a tight, black toga. It came down a little far for her own tastes but perfect for Gaara's. It showed some, but not a lot, of her cleavage and, in his sense, perfect skin.

Hanahi looked at him her face a magenta color, "Do you like it?" He didn't have words to express what he really felt so her just nodded as he continued to stare.

"H-HANAHI?!??!" Gaara, Naruto and Hanahi turned to see who had said her name but were fairly surprised to see dog boy, with a cat on his shoulders. Naruto started to snicker as he looked at Kiba and Gaara just smirked. Hanahi stood there with a very confused look on her face and when Hinata came out she joined Hanahi. Kiba growled at them, "HANAHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH. WITH…_HIM_??!?!" Kiba shouted pointing to Gaara.

Hanahi bite her lip and looked at Hinata who didn't have much of an answer either. Naruto looked at him, "Why do _YOU _have a cat!?!?!"

Kiba pursed his lips, "It was the dare…Kurashi dropped it off at my house this morning."

Gaara looked at Hanahi who was still trying to come up with a reply to Kiba question and came up with an answer for her, "Well this is what she is giving me in return for me helping her."

Kiba blinked, "What? She's getting you a dress??" Naruto started to laugh harder and Hinata and Hanahi soon joined him in laughing. Kiba growled looking at them and then sent a deadly glare over at Gaara, but that would never work on Gaara, King of the Death Glares.

"No. I helped them dye Sasuke's and Ino's hair in return for Hanahi going out on a date for me and her letting me pick her dress." Gaara stated bluntly looking back at Hanahi. She had stopped laughing and was now helping Naruto up along with Hinata who was wearing the long navy blue dress from before. It had frills coming off the sleeves and off of the bottom which ended right about her knees.

Kiba looked at Hanahi kind of hurt and she sighed, "We couldn't have done it with out him."

Hinata and Naruto nodded. "She made a sacrifice for the team." Naruto said like it was nothing big. To him though it wasn't, it was just something normal.

Hanahi smiled, "I'll make it up to you though."

* * *

Kyon: Ok. Hope you all liked it. Look for the next chapter in about two weeks hopefully sooner, but don't keep yourself counting on tomorrow cause that ain't happening. Lol.

Kurashi: She's to lazy for that. One chapter a day. Then again i wouldn't be here if that was the case.

Sasuke: And my hair wouldn't have been colored.

Kurashi and Kyon: No it would have.


	16. The Connecting Piece

Disclaimer: Sighs I don't own Naruto...or any of the characters from Naruto

Kyon: Hihi sorry for the late update. Not going to hold you up so please R & R(read AND Review please)

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 16- The Connecting Piece

Kiba's face brightened at what Hanahi had told him and nodded in agreement. Gaara looked at the two lost because Hanahi had whispered it into his ear. Hanahi smiled and hugged Kiba while he hugged back. Sand pulled them apart and Kiba growled. Naruto looked over at Hinata and nodded. She went back into the changing room pulling Hanahi away from the sand.

Gaara and Kiba started to have a glaring contest one of which neither of them was giving up on. Naruto huffed and pushed Gaara away from Kiba who was waiting for Hanahi. Naruto looked at Gaara, "Don't kill him."

Gaara huffed and stepped aside as Naruto fell face first onto the ground and Gaara smirked amused by Naruto's pain. Hanahi and Hinata came out carrying the dresses they had put on and Kiba walked over to Hanahi, "My house tomorrow?"

Hanahi nodded with a smile on her face, "Ok." Kiba smiled and kissed her quickly before running off so Gaara couldn't kill him. A vain popped up on Gaara's head as his sand pulled Hanahi close to him. She sighed and thought, '_This is getting really old really fast._'

_**

* * *

**_

Tenten looked at Lee who was sitting up in bed, but something really didn't feel right. "How do you feel Lee?" Lee looked at her and smiled, the smiled though was force and it kind of reminded her of Neji.

"Fine." He said staring at her, which was really freaking her out.

"You sure you feel ok?" Tenten asked again putting a hand on his forehead. He continued to watch her and nodded. "You hungry still?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Actually…but to give you a break lets go out and eat."

She blinked and looked at him, "Are you sure you are feeling up to going out?"

He nodded, "Yes I am."

"I guess that'll be ok…" she said walking out of the room for a minute. Suddenly there was a moan from under the window and Lee looked over his voice changing.

"Damn it Lee…stay asleep." Neji said getting up and going over to the window. A knocked out Lee was under the window and Neji looked at him hitting a pressure point. Tenten walked back into the room.

"You ready Lee?" she asked him looking up. Neji nodded his voice changing back into Lee's.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tenten had come back into the room almost instantly just as he got the idea so he jumped out the window and pulled it down. Tenten came back in with the bowl of soup and sighed seeing that Lee had fallen asleep._

_As soon as Tenten had left the room again Neji quickly worked at the window trying to push it up. The window made a loud thudding noise as Neji pushed it up and he froze. He looked at the shadows under the door to Tenten's bedroom and saw Tenten coming towards the door. He pulled the window down and then ducked just as Tenten pushed open the door and then looked around. She sighed and checked on Lee._

_He seemed to be getting better fairly fast but that didn't stop her from worrying. Neji probability had some plan up his sleeve and was trying to put it into action. She smiled and muttered to herself, "Well I won't let that happen."_

_She gently pushed Lee over and climbed onto the bed with him. Neji's eye twitched as he watched her do this and thought, '_Oh she is so trying to piss me off_.'_

_She though was on top of the covers and Lee was under them. She hadn't wanted to lay on the floor but she didn't really want to lay next to Lee either but she liked the bed more than the floor. She rolled over so her back was to the window and Neji growled inwardly his chakra masked so she couldn't sense him._

_Minutes later the phone started to ring and she got up leaving the room. Neji pushed the window up and threw Lee out the window hitting a pressure point so he wouldn't wake from the pain. He quickly changed into Lee hoping the suddenly burst of chakra wouldn't give her a hint that he was here, but it hadn't because she didn't come back after that. He then started to work on making his voice sound like Lee's which was actually really hard._

_He had just climbed into the bed when she had come back and seen him sitting up._

_**End Flash Back**_

Neji nodded and stood thinking, '_Why in the hell does Lee have to wear this._' Tenten walked out and Neji followed inwardly complaining about the outfit. Tenten looked at him, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care…how about the small restaurant by the training fields." he stopped but then added, "It reminds me of our youthful days."

Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh yay…our youth…" Neji smiled thinking he was doing a good job so continued trying to do his best being his annoying team mate.

"YES! HOW I MISS OUR YOUTH!!!" he screamed and Tenten stepped away from him. Neji wanted to hit himself and throw up for having just said that but it obviously was convincing plus it would look weird if he hit himself so he didn't.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura smiled and quickly ran out of Kakashi's apartment giggling. Her arms were full of Kakashi's clothing and only left one outfit in his room. He had gone and taken a shower right after they had finished eating. She quickly disappeared and then reappeared in her apartment throwing Kakashi's clothing down on the floor.

She quickly changed into her normal cloths and held up the cloths Kakashi had put on her. She giggled and hung them up in her closet saving it for another occasion when he had totally forgotten it. She smiled and put her hands together and made a sign disappearing and reappearing right outside of Kakashi's apartment door, which was still open from her leaving. She quickly walked in and closed the door smiling when she heard the water still on. She decided to explore the house and walked into his room.

His room was quiet plan, and very white. He had a dark leaf green cover on his bed with a light tan underneath it, the pillow cases were also the same color as the under blanket. The dresser was a light wood color and the floor too was wood but a darker brown. The room was spotless like he rarely ever used it and there was nothing on the floor or in his laundry basket. She looked at the bathroom door one last time before she went over to his closet giggling and said to her self, "Now…to find his books and figure out why they are so interesting."

She opened the closet door and looked in. It was just as bland as the rest of his house. He only had 5 of his jounin outfits hung up and 2 or 3 pairs of shoes on the floor. He huffed and looked above on a shelf and smiles when she saw a box. She reached up and had to stand on her Tipp toes to get it. When she did she was surprised to figure out it was far heaver that she had thought that it had been, but not enough for her to drop it.

She gently put it on the bed and looked at the bathroom door again. The water was still running so she opened the box. '_Jackpot._' She thought to herself pulling out one of the many books. She smiled and flipped it open to the first page and started to read.

By the time that the water turned off her face was bright red. She quickly closed the box up and put it back up in the closet. She sighed and smiled laying back on the bed. Her eyes widened when she realized she still had the book she had been reading out. The door opened to the bathroom just as she was done slipping it into her kunai pouch.

Kakashi was wearing only a towel because he hadn't taken his cloths into the bathroom. She blushed looking at him and his body. He had scars here and there but she couldn't help but stare at his finely tuned abs. He smiled looking at her not questioning what so ever what she was staring at. "You like?" he said walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. She blushed more her face lighting up like a Christmas tree and faintly nodded.

He reached his arm across her and trapped her beneath him as he passionately kissed her. He smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid up and down her sides he chuckled and then there was a snap. "Such a naughty girl." He said pulling his book out of her pouch.

_**

* * *

**_

Ino looked at Sasuke whimpering, "Do I have to…"

Sasuke looked at her and nodded, "Yes you do." she huffed pouted looking at him silently pleading for him not to make her do this. "It's not that hard," he said gently grabbing her hips pulling her towards him. He gently breathed on her neck smirking loving that he could manipulate her just by touch, "you only have to wear it for one day."

She blushed and looked at him, his face inches from hers, "Ya…but I wouldn't even call that an outfit."

He smiled pulling her against him and whispered into her ear, "Only I'm going to see you in it." She bit her lip and nodded finally agreeing to her punishment. He smiled and walked off to get it smirking, once more liking, no loving, that he could manipulate her.

* * *

Kyon: ; I know this is a really short chapter...but if you get on tomorrow from when i update this there will be a nice surprise. giggles evily

Kurashi: --...there is something really wrong with you...

Kyon: ...thanks...thats a real self-esteem booster...

Kurashi: I know, isn't it?

Kyon: --...

Kurashi: smiles

Kyon:mutters You're even worse than Orochimaru... ...

Kurashi: is pissed

Kyon: runs for the hi hills


	17. Gnomes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as you all know. -.-

Kyon: See I told you it was a nice surprise. I felt really bad for not keeping up with my updating schudle so i decided to write up and post the next day the next chapter. Please enjoying reading and don't be shy with the reviews. I don't care if they are only one word up to ten hundred million words i just enjoy knowing that people liked it.

Sasuke: Shut up now and let them read it...

Kyon: 0o...

* * *

Uninvited 

Chapter 17 – Gnomes

Sakura bit her lip as he slid it out of her pouch and thought, '_Damn…how did he know? Does he have fucking porno power like Spiderman has spidy powers??_' Kakashi smiled and slid off the bed going over to his stash to put it away but not before looking at the number, "Good choice but I'd rather you asked before taking."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Why do you read those anyway?? Personally I think it's disgusting how you read them in public like you do…"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't want to fall behind in my reading. So I take them where ever I go." Sakura sat up on the bed and smirked as he went over to his dresser. When he opened it he blinked and turned to look at her. "Where are my cloths??" she shrugged biting the inside of her cheek choking back a laugh, which is hard to do with Kakashi not noticing.

He started to check all the other drawers but found nothing left except for maybe a loose sock or random shirt. He smiled when he found one of his masks and Sakura pouted mad at herself for having missed one clothing item of importance. He looked at her as he put it on. "Sakura…where are all my cloths. I know for a fact that they were in my drawers when I went into the bathroom, and that you were wearing that dress."

She looked at him putting on her best strait and serious face, "I don't know what happened to your cloths. I didn't touch them, and I went home to change. Naruto or Sasuke could have come in while I was gone and taken them."

He sighed, "Great…now I have to wear those dirty clo…" He stopped when he saw that even the clothing in his laundry basket had been taken. He looked in his closet real fast and said when he saw what the only thing in there was, "No…there is no way I'm wearing that…"

Sakura started to laugh her ass off when she saw what was left, having totally forgotten about taking that one. He looked at her, "This is not funny…I have absolutely NO clothes to wear except for this…" He pulled out a joker outfit. It was skin tight and multicolored and it even came with a joker hat with little bells attached to the ends of the hat which were sticking out. The toes of other outfit were curled which also had little bells attached to then.

Sakura stopped laughing just enough to say to Kakashi, "And to think Naruto was going to wear that…that's what you get Kakashi." He looked at her a frown obviously apparent under his mask. She looked at him and wiped a small tear out of the corner of her eye a smile on her face. "Now now Kakashi-Sensei. Why don't you go and steal some of Naruto's cloths…or all of them. Then leave that for him to wear."

Kakashi smiled at Sakura and a devious smirk grew on his face, "That is a good idea Sakura." He smiled and grabbed the joker outfit and then Sakura. They turned to smoke making a dramatic exit.

**_

* * *

_**

Tenten smiled as they walked out of the café they had just been in. She looked at Neji/Lee and sighed, "Hey…Lee you think you can make it back to my house alone? I have to go do something." Neji looked at her and nodded.

"Sure thing Tenten." Neji said walking back towards Tenten's house. As soon as she couldn't see him he turned back to himself and smacked his head off a wall. "That. Seriously just made me sick…" He quickly walked off to Tenten's house and growled when he saw that Lee wasn't under the window anymore. "Shit…" he said as he started to search for Lee.

Tenten walked off and when she couldn't see Neji/Lee anymore she ran to Neji's house. She didn't want to go in by the front door so she snuck around the sides until she found Neji's room's window. She peeked in and smiled muttering to herself, "I knew it…that wasn't Lee."

She climbed into his room and started to look around just in case Neji had brought him back here again. She opened his closet door and walked into it. She blinked and muttered, "Why does he have such a big closet when he doesn't use it…"

Suddenly the door closed behind her and she blinked. She turned and grabbed the door knob trying to open it but couldn't. "Ok…" she said stepping back. She smiled and tried to kick it down but couldn't because the door had been enforced with chakra. "Why the heck did he do that?" she asked herself sighing.

She turned looking into the closet and walked farther into it. She looked around then suddenly heard snickering behind her. She quickly turned but saw nothing. She shook her head and continued walking looking for another door, a window or any means of escape. As she went farther back it got darker and she muttered, "Just how big is this closet."

Just as she said that she ran face first into a set of mirrors. She fell back on her butt and winced. She had been so far in her thoughts she didn't realize the mirrors were there. She looked into the mirror and sighed. '_Why the hell is this closet so big and why is there a stupid mirror here…_' she thought standing up.

She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Suddenly out of the bottom of the close behind her and to her left there came a short person. It was about up to her knees and was wearing one of Neji's shirts which had been cut to fit the little person. Tenten swung around and blinked looking at it.

"Hello!" it said in a high pitched sing song voice staring at her with mismatched eyes, one was green and the other a deep blue. It had a dark green mossy colored hair and its ears, well it's ears were very small and just happened to be pointed. "I'm Tinsel, what's your name?" it asked in its peppy, sing song voice.

Tenten blinked and looked around as its eyes followed her movement. "Um…my name is Tenten…" she said really unsure if she should be telling it her name.

Tinsel let out a squeaky giggled and ran back into the little side pocket thing. Tenten was totally freaking inside as it disappeared, '_Oh my gosh…Lee was right…there are little gnome people living in his closet! …that is actually pretty damn gross…_' she thought trying to hurry back to the door.

Once she thought she was in the clearing she smiled and sighed walking away. Before she knew it though she was falling face first towards the floor with a rope around her ankles. She turned to smoke right before impact and appeared behind a swarm of little gnome people. "WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM?!?" Tenten shouted glaring at them.

They giggled, all having that same high pitched voice as Tinsel, and stared back at her which made her really uneasy. Tinsel pushed her way through to the front and smiling, "Where do you think you are going?"

Tenten blinked and glanced at the door real quick, "Up there to see if I can get out…"

"Oh, well I'm afraid we can't let you." She said smirking as the other gnomes stared to walk towards her. Tenten blinked looking at them all very much so afraid, not of the fact that they were going to try and stop her but of the fact that Lee had been right and Neji actually WAS keeping gnomes in his closet.

**_

* * *

_**

Hinata smiled, her face a light pink, as she looked at herself in a mirror. Her and Hanahi were over her house getting ready for their double date. Hinata sighed not convinced that this dress was quiet good enough for Naruto but Hanahi kept reassuring her that it was. "Are you SURE that this is ok? I don't look bad do I? What if Naruto thinks I'm a slut in this, and what if that leads to him not liking me?"

Hanahi giggled and hugged Hinata, "You looked great. Stop worrying Hinata, it won't do you any good. Plus why wouldn't Naruto like it? He's the one that picked it out on you." Hinata sighed and nodded agreeing taking another look at her self. The glitter on the dress sparkled even in the dimmest light. It had a slit up the side but only went as high up at her knee. The only thing holding it up was the strap which tied in the back behind her neck and there was a large area of her back which was left uncovered. Off of the material around her neck there was a see-through frilly material, which also was down at the bottom and went down to about 4 inches about her ankles.

She bit her lip nervously fiddling with some of the loose fabric on the waist of her dress and Hanahi smiled rolling her eyes. "You should get dressed too Hanahi, they will be here soon…" Hinata said looking at her best friend. Hanahi nodded and grabbed her dress and quickly went to the bathroom to change.

Hanahi came back out in the silky black dress from before and sighed her face a pink. "I still think it's to revealing for me…" **(If you don't remember what the dress looks like, the description is in chapter 15 near the very bottom of the chapter)**

Hinata smiled, "It's to late for that now …come on. We'll be late." Hanahi nodded and the two girls walked out together.

**_

* * *

_**

Gaara sighed as he sat out in Naruto's living room, which just happened to also be his dinning room, kitchen and practically his bedroom too because that's where he slept half of the time. Gaara flipped through one of the books he found on the floor, and he found it quiet interesting. He looked at the cover and blinked when he read the title which was Make Out Paradise. He dropped the book automatically onto the floor and crossed his hands over his lap.

"Come on Naruto, how hard can if be to find a tux." Gaara said fixing his tie. There was a ruckus as Naruto came out of his room, which happened to be a total mess and the way he came out was by pushing to door open while falling. Naruto looked at Gaara from the ground only in his boxers, "For one thing I can't find ANY of my clothes, that includes my only tux. Second I wouldn't mind you helping me find it! You know just how bad my room needs cleaned…"

Gaara looked at him and then looked right back at the wall, "All done."

Naruto blinked and looking into his room, which now was totally cleaned. Naruto smiled, got up and ran into his room slamming the door. Gaara sighed as his sand fused back into his gourd. Suddenly Naruto let out a loud roar and Gaara stood, not of being alarmed but out of plain curiosity. He walked over to Naruto's bedroom door and opened it.

Naruto was holding multicolored skin tight joker outfit and Gaara snickered. Naruto turned around and wiped it at Gaara's face. He easily caught it and looked at it, "Where and when did you get this?"

"KAKASHI TOOK ALL OF MY FUCKING CLOTHS THAT BASTARD!!" Naruto shouted running around looking for at least one outfit other than the joker suit. Gaara was about to protest but Naruto shot him an angry glare as he ran around his room.

There was two knocks on the entrance door before it opened and Hinata and Hanahi walked in and they both called, "We're here!"

Before either of the boys could close the door the girls were in front of the entrance to the bed room. Hinata's face light up and Hanahi started to giggle shutting her eyes. Gaara growled pushing Hanahi out and Hanahi dragged Hinata out. Gaara quickly explained the situation, and just as he was finishing Naruto came out in his previous cloths holding a sheet of paper.

Hanahi blinked and pointed to it questioning, "What is that?" Naruto handed it to her steaming quietly.

_Dear Naruto, _

_As soon as I get my cloths back you can have yours back. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Sensei _

Hinata looked at him, "You took Kakashi's cloths?"

"NO! I DIDN'T!!" he shouted getting worried that he thought that she thought that. "Let's just go talk to Kakashi and ask him what the hell this is all about." Hinata, Gaara and Hanahi all agreed and hurriedly walked out the door and off to Kakashi's house.

**_

* * *

_**

Sasuke smiled, as he looked Ino over, nodding his approval. Her face was a light pink but her lips were a strait line showing that she was in a slightly pissed off mood. "Sasuke…can I please change out of this now…" Ino said opening her eyes looking at him.

He snickered, "I don't think so. You got to see my clothing so I get to see yours in a sense. It's just with yours I get to see you wearing the bare minimum." She pursed her lips looking at him with her arms crossed covering her chest. "Let's see you make some food then. I'm hungry."

"Not in this I'm not." She said turned swiftly around heading for his room where all of her clothing was except for her bra and underwear, which she was currently wearing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, holding her against him so she wouldn't struggle as much.

He looked down at her over to green colored bang smiling, "This is your punishment, and I am the one reinforcing it. So I am making the rules. U will make me food wearing that."

She huffed and stuck her noise up in the air tilting her face to the side still refusing to do it. He nuzzled her neck and her face lit up. "Sa-Sasuke that is-isn't fair..." she stuttered feeling his tongue slowly comes out and leave a trail along her neck. She shivered getting goose bumps from wearing practically nothing and having him doing that to her.

"Now will you make me something?" he asked his warm breath on her neck sending another wave of goose bumps throughout her body. She bit her lip and shook her head side to side still resisting, but just barely and he could tell.

He smiled and his grip loosened on her as he started to kiss her neck again. His hands ran up and down her sides, which only cause more goose bumps on her skin, and he gently nipped at her neck. Her breathing quickened and she leaned against him quietly moaning. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "Now will you make e something."

She nodded in an odd trance and walked into the kitchen with Sasuke watching her back the whole way. He smiled and sat down on his black leather couch smirking.

Oh the other side of the window Kurashi was smirking walking down the side of the building, "Oh wow…that is some REALLY good black mail against those too."

* * *

Kyon: Hope you all liked it. I made it much longer than my previous one. Ok. I'm hoping to end this soon and trying to keep up with my updates. The last chapter i had major writers block but this chapter is perfect and i got it going smoothly. The next chapter should be up in about two weeks unless i become really lazy and don't feel like writing it(which may end up happening), I could possibly go emo OR i could actually write it. XD 

Kurashi: Perfect...now i can get extram money and slaves...walks off with pictures

Sasuke and Ino: ...(glares at Kyon)

Kyon: 0o...squeaks please...review...


	18. Summing Things Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto... I wish i did though.

Kyon: Um...ya...reason for not updating sooner. I would tell you something like I was busy but I wasn't. So i'll just tell you people the truth...I got lazy. '' not a good reason but that's the truth. Anyway this is one of my shorter chapters but i'll try to make the next one longer. Oh...and Btw...the next one will be the last chapter.

R & R PLEASE!!!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 18 – Summing Things Up

Kurashi smiled and looked over at Dorobo and Kankuro. She blinked as they stared at her, "What the hell do you want?"

Dorobo blinked, "What were you doing?"

"Getting black mail so they can't black mail me or the others, well, mainly me. Odd black mail...Ino's in her bra and underwear and Sasuke's making out wit her neck but hey, it works." Kurashi said stepping on Kankuro's heads then jumped down walking away

Kankuro glared at her and hissed, "Hey, that hurt."

Kurashi glanced back at him and said to him unemotionally, "Am i suppose to care?" Kankuro continued to glare but said nothing as Kurashi walked away smirking.

Dorobo looked at Kankuro, "Hey...we should go see what they're doing now." Kankuro blinked, thought about it for a minute and then eagerly nodded. They quickly climbed the wall and looking into Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke was still on the couch but Ino was now beside him wrapped in a blanket just talking to him. Kankuro pursed his lips pouting and he mumbled, "This is boring..." Dorobo nodded and started to walk down the wall followed by Kankuro. "Lets go see if the others are doing something more interesting." he said looking at her.

She grinned, "Yes, lets."

_**

* * *

**_Naruto pounded hard on Kakashi's door fuming as the red Hinata clung to his arm trying to calm him down. Hanahi was giggling in the back round at Naruto, for having his cloths taken by Kakashi, and at Gaara ,who was unhappy that the date was being delayed, that Hanahi had seen Naruto in his boxers and because Kiba and her were going to be doing something special. Of course the only reason it was pissing him off was because it could be anything, and he was fearing the worst. 

"KAKASHI! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" Naruto roared slamming his red fist against the door over and over again. It swung out from under his hand and he almost smacked Sakura in the face but she caught his hand.

"What do you want Naruto." she asked calmly looking at him but her inner self was evilly cracking up with laughter because of everything she had caused.

Naruto glared at her very intensely and growled, "Where is Kakashi."

She put her finger on his chin cutely to piss off Naruto and made a quiet 'hm' sound. "He might be inside." she said finally. Naruto wasn't in the mood for games and he pushed her aside and stomped into the apartment. Hinata let go and apologized for Naruto's rudeness explaining what was going on, even though Sakura knew exactly was going on.

Meanwhile Naruto had found Kakashi and was yelling his head off at him. Kakashi sighed and looked at him from over his book. "Well, when you give me back my cloths I'll give you back yours." he calmly went back into his book as she sat on his bed, his legs crossed and his back resting against a propped up pillow. Of course though he was still naked except for his mask and the rest of him was hidden under the blankets.

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING CLOTHS! I WAS OUT ALL FUCKING DAY!!!" Naruto shouted as he started to search around Kakashi's room for his cloths, or at the least his tux.

Kakashi looked up from his book with a puzzled look in his eye and thought about something for a minute. He chuckled and sighed rubbing a hand through his hair, ' Wow am i stupid...' he thought for a minute actually think about the facts. ' I was in the shower when my cloths were taken. Sakura was the only one in the room but she says that Naruto must have taken them...but he was off with Gaara and those two girls. So...' Kakashi sighed again and looked at Naruto, "Stop tearing apart my room, they are in the living room in the black garbage bags. Then when you get out there tell Sakura to come in here please."

Naruto didn't reply but stormed out and looked around for the black garbage bags, which weren't there. "Kakashi what in hell's name are you talking about?" he growled turning back into the door way of Kakashi's door.

Kakashi blinked, "Oh right..." he made a hand sign and signaled for Naruto to turn around. He did and saw the three garbage bags and walked over to them. He grabbed them and pulled them out the door.

"Sakura...Kakashi wants to see you." he muttered still pulling them. Hinata followed and Gaara quickly after. Hanahi looked at Sakura and giggled as the door closed. Sakura blinked at what had just happened and turned around.

She started to turn but something behind her grabbed her and pushed her against the door. There was chuckling and she knew it had to be Kakashi and then she felt a hot breath on her neck and shivered. "Such a naughty girl." he whispered smirking, "Now where are my cloths."

* * *

Neji sighed as he walked into his room. He huffed and fell onto his bed closing his eyes. 'Couldn't find Lee...shit, he must have gone back to his house. I'm not going there.' he thought hearing Tinsel's high pitched giggle, "Shut up! I don't feel like hearing your fucking laughing..." he sighed and stripped down to nothing but his boxers then froze, 'Wait...Tinsel laughing...evil little gnome, laughing.' He quickly walked over to the door and pulled it open. Tinsel was stand right in the middle of the giant closet surrounded by other little gnome people that he had never bothered to name. What was hanging right about Tinsel caught his attention thought.

"Oh hello Neji-Sama-San." she said smiling. He glared at her then looked back up. Tenten was hanging about 5 feet from the floor with her hands and feet tied and she was gagged. She was squirming around tiring to get free but was having to luck with it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked crossing his arms and sternly glaring at them. Tenten looked at him and gave him a look that obviously meant, 'PLEASE DEAR GOD HELP ME!'

"Um...uh well..." she said looking away as if she was a little kid who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"That's what i thought. Let her down nice and slow then untie her." he growled.

"Wow this is funny." someone said from behind Neji. He turned around and twitched when he saw who it was. Dorobo, Kankuro and Lee were sitting there in their little fold up chairs, each with popcorn, watching them like it was a soap opera. He twitched again when he saw Lee sitting there and glanced back at the gnomes who weren't doing anything. "Let. Her. Down. Now." he growled glaring. Their eyes widened and they ran around franticly, some back into the closet and other to let Tenten down.

Lee looked over at Dorobo and Kankuro and muttered, "I told you there were gnomes. And that one named Tinsel...she's pure EVIL." Dorobo giggled and Kankuro rolled his eyes as if he had heard the same thing over and over again.

When Tenten had been let down Tinsel cut the ropes and she took the gag out of Tenten's mouth. She glared at Neji and pouted, "You ruin all of my fun."

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed Tenten and pulled her out as Tinsel disappeared into the closet. She shivered and looked up at Neji who was closing the door. "Don't ask..." he said simply when she was going to ask something.

"Awww...that's no fun...you should have fought with the little gnome chick." Kankuro said leaning back in his seat so it was only on the back two legs. Neji growled and kicked Kankuro's chair and it fell backwards. He let out a scream and the other four laughed at him. Dorobo helped him up while laughing.

Once the laughing died down Kankuro and Dorobo left looking for something else fun to do and Tenten started to yell at Neji for having first off put Lee in there with so psycho gnomes, secondly having shoved Lee out a window because he was jealous and lastly for actually HAVING the psycho gnomes in his closet. She then stormed out pulling Lee who smiled at Neji and waved before the door slammed behind them. Neji growled and punched the wall. 'I'll apologize tomorrow...' he thought and fell onto his bed to fall asleep.

_**

* * *

**_Gaara smiled as Naruto came out of his room dressed in a tux. 'Now we can finally go on the date.' he thought smiling as he and Naruto came out. Naruto looked at Gaara and blinked, "Um...can i ask where we are going anyway that we have to get all dressed up?" Gaara smiled and turned not saying anything. Naruto blinked and followed him repeating himself over and over again trying to get the answer he was looking for. 

"Tonight is going to be a long night." Hanahi said to Hinata who giggled and nodded as Naruto came out asking the question over and over.

"A fun night though." Hinata said as they headed out and Hanahi couldn't help but silently agree with her best friend.

* * *

Naruto: That was lame...nothing happened.

Kyon: Ya...i know. It was really weak. Anyway...I already told you the bad news...so...i'll try to get the last one up soon! I'll try to smack my lazyness around a bit. Review Please!

Kurashi: You are so f'in weird...

Kyon: 3 i know


	19. Konoha’s Fiascos

**DisClaimer: **I do not own the setting or the characters...except for Hanahi, Dorobo and Kurashi. So nah.

Kyon: . ...hi... . ...DON'T KILL ME!!! sheilds self with arms

Kurashi: -.-...ya...how about you people just read the last chapters while i smack some sense into her.

Kyon: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER! Enjoy!

* * *

Uninvited

Chapter 19- Konoha's Fiascos

Sakura let out a tired moan as she rolled over in her bed. '_Kakashi's so mean..._' she thought as she got up. Yesterday she hadn't had a good time once Kakashi figured out that she had been lieing. She thought it had been quit obvious that she had taken his clothing and that it was quite funny but Kakashi thought other wise.

She rolled to the edge of her bed and stood up stretching in her pajamas. She sighed as her shoulder cracked and she headed right for the kitchen. She put on some water for tea and then headed back to her room and went to her dresser. She pulled it open and reached into it to pull out a shirt as she rubbed her eyes.

When she felt nothing but the wood of the bottom of her drawer her eyes snapped open and she looked at her empty drawer. "Wh...what?!" she muttered to herself. She quickly closed the drawer she had open and pulled open the others but the result was all the same. They were all empty. She ran to her closet and whipped open the doors and she twitched when she saw that everything had been taken. Even the one dress that Kakashi had forced her to wear.

She looked down at herself and moaned. Her pajamas weren't anything but her bra and underwear. "Kakashi this isn't fair!!" she cried and started to rummage around her room for absolutely anything that she could possibly find. That just so happened to be nothing.

Kakashi was outside of her window in a tree with a new volume of Icha Icha Paradise opened up. Under his mask his lips were curled up and muttered, "It isn't so funny now is it Sakura."

She let out an aggravated scream and she fell on her bed. He chuckled and put his book down staring at her. "Now, now Sakura. It isn't that bad." he said aloud so she could hear from her room. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up.

"KAKASHI!! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS!!" she shouted running to the window. She looked out to see if anyone was in the streets below, which there was, and she backed up glaring at him.

He slid the book into one of his many pockets looking at her with that evil twinkle in his eyes that signaled that he was smirking. She signed and thought, '_This is going to be a long day..._'

_**

* * *

**_

Hanahi yawned as she put the buttered up pan over the hot fire on her stove. It started to bubble seconds later and she stretched. She was wearing black shorts and had thrown on a sky blue shirt with a silver skull with cross bones. She looked into the living room and smiled. Last night had been fairly interesting.

They had gone to the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha, a treat from Gaara, and then went back to Hanahi's house. Naruto offered to rent movies and they had been up till around 3 watching all sorts of movies. The first movie they had watched was a scary/gory movie called 'The Hills Have Eyes' which neither of the girls liked very much. The second movie was the boys least favorite, it had been a movie called 'Click' and Naruto had fallen asleep right in the middle of it. The third and fourth movies hadn't really been watched because the four had been talking and then fallen asleep right towards the end of the fourth.

Hanahi looked into the living room at the two boys who were sleeping on the couch and floor. She felt bad for Gaara because he was on the floor but he had insisted. "Good morning Hanahi-San." came a quiet voice from behind her. Hanahi turned and smiled at her best friend and nodded.

"Good morning Hinata. You sleep ok?" she asked pulling out the eggs from her refrigerator. Hinata nodded smiling and Hanahi giggled. "Last night was fun."

Hinata nodded in agreement and looked at Naruto blushing. Though the two were going out Hinata sill blushed when she saw him. Hanahi cracked an egg on the side of the pan and let it spread out on the pan before scrambling it up. Hinata looked at her, "Is there anything i can do to help?"

Hanahi smiled and shook her head side to side and suddenly Hinata was hugged from behind and she turned bright red. She turned her head to see Naruto's right next to hers along with his famous fox like grin. "Good morning Hinata-Chan." he chimed placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"G-Good mor-morning Naruto-Ku-Kun." she said looking at him smiling sheepishly. The ever clueless Naruto felt her forehead and asked her if she was ok. "I-I'm fine Naru-Naruto-Kun." she said smiling enjoying the fact that Naruto was hugging her.

Hanahi smiled and rolled her eyes at Naruto for being so clueless and focused on making breakfast. Naruto looked at Hanahi still hugging Hinata and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Hanahi smiled and looked at him, "Probably just eggs and sausage."

"Can we have pancakes too??" he asked eagerly looking at her.

"I'll help make them Hanahi." Hinata said softly and Hanahi giggled and nodded. Naruto smiled and lightly squeezed Hinata from behind excited. He then picked her up and spun her around in a circle and placed her feet on the ground.

"So do you want to do something together today Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked still clinging to her with a large grin on his face. Hinata nodded smiling her face still a bright red. "Yay. So what do you want to do? Go see a movie? Train?"

"Um...I-I guess we c-could spar...i-if yo-you really wanted t-too..." she said knowing that he probably wanted to. Maybe then she could tell him how she admired him for never giving up. He eagerly nodded then started ranting about how he fought Sasuke and beat him up and how he would do it again. Hinata and Hanahi just looked at one another and rolled their eyes smiling at Naruto's obsession with beating Sasuke.

Naruto, while talking about beating Sasuke, got all into what he was saying and started adding motions. He took a step back and fell into Gaara's sand who was now standing behind him, looking like a zombie. Hanahi smiled, "Good morning Gaara-Kun." He nodded towards her then sat down at one of the islands little bar stools. He crossed his arms over the counter and rested his head on his arms going back to sleep. Hanahi smiled," Guessing he wanted a front row seat for food."

Hinata giggled and Naruto tackled her and she turned bright red. "Hey...Hanahi. What are you doing today??" Naruto asked hugging Hinata.

Hanahi blinked and quickly pulled off the scrambled eggs before throwing on the sausage. "Nothing much...going to hang out with Kiba." she said and Gaara growled. She blinked and him and patted his head like a dog and said jokingly, "Down boy." Naruto laughed at Gaara as Hinata giggled.

_**

* * *

**_

Neji sighed as he looked at the flowers. "Wow...I never thought Hyuuga, Neji would come into the shop to buy flowers." Ino said staring at him from behind the counter. Neji looked up and glared at her.

"Why is it so surprising that I would buy flowers." he mumbled picking up a random assortment of flowers and staring at them. Ino rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anything about flowers do you." she huffed. She walked around the counter and over to him. She snagged the flowers away and put them back down. "You are getting the flower for Tenten correct?"

He started at her like she was stupid, "Who else would i get them for?"

Ino huffed. "Oh i don't know. You could be cheating on Tenten and be getting flowers for the girl. Or..." she said smirking, "you could be keeping some secret from everyone."

He blinked confused, "Like what?"

"Isn't that GUY hot Neji?" she said pointing to a random guy walking down the street. Neji gagged as his eye twitched.

"HELL NO!" he shouted as she laughed at his reaction.

"Ok, ok." she said wiping away a tear. "So you are getting flowers for Tenten. The most reasonable choice would be her favorite flower or roses."

He thought about it for a second and looked at Ino, "I don't know what her favorite flower is so give me a bouquet of roses..." Ino smiled and happily skipped off going to prepair the bouquet for Neji. He sighed and looked around the shop hopping that Tenten would accept his apology. Ino came out like 5 minutes later with the bouquet.

"So what's the occasion Neji?" she questioned him ringing up the flowers.

He pursed his lips and sighed, "I pissed her off and I'm trying to apologize."

Ino stopped and looked at him, "You aren't very good at relationships are you."

He growled, "Shut up Ino...just give me the stupid flowers."

"Get her favorite kind of candy. That'll help." Ino said handing him the flowers and taking her cash. He sighed and nodded walking out just as Sasuke walked in. Sasuke looked at her raising an eye brow and she just giggled waving her hand to dismiss the subject. She came out from behind the counter, "And to what do i own this little visit?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. "Just felt like dropping by." he said staring at her. Suddenly there was a loud snap from a camera and they both turned to the entrance. Dorobo and Kankuro were standing there with a camera smiling at the multicolored haired Sasuke and Ino (just reminding you all xD). Sasuke twitched and Ino blinked confused. "What are you two doing?" Sasuke growled.

Kankuro smiled, "Nothing much." Dorobo nodded agreeing with Kanky.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "That is obviously not nothing."

Dorobo giggled, "Just getting black mail.

"How was that black mail?" Ino asked confused.

Dorobo and Kanky looked at one another and smirked. They held up the photo of Sasuke making out with Ino's neck while she was in her underwear. Ino's jaw dropped and Sakura smirked, "Nice shot." Ino growled and slapped Sasuke before lunging for the photo. Kanky laughed and pulled it away right as she was about to grab it.

"Nope! Not allowed to have it." Kanky said shoving it down his pants. Ino, Sasuke and Dorobo looked at him like 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!' but he stood there with a triumphant smile on his face.

"That's disturbing..." Dorobo said looking at him.

Kankuro nodded, "Yes i know it is...and it feels very weird, but she won't get it while it's down there."

"No one is going to want it even when it's NOT down there..." Sasuke mumbled.

Ino looked at Sasuke, "Get that picture Sasuke."

He twitched, "Excuse me??"

"You heard me...get that picture!" she roared, "I'm a girl. It would look weird if i tried to get it."

"And it won't look weird if I have MY hand down HIS pants?!" Sasuke said twitching like he was having a seizer.

"It wouldn't look AS weird." she said grabbing his hand, "Now fetch the picture!"

Dorobo and Kanky looked at one another and took off for the high hills. They were so dead if Ino caught them. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Ino roared chasing after them. Sasuke sighed and followed after her walking.

_**

* * *

**_

Neji sighed as he walked over to Tenten's apartment with the flours an sour patch kids in hand. He didn't bother to fix his hair or anything. He had always thought that the guys in the movies who did that were stupid. He knocked on the door loudly and he could hear footprints. When the door didn't open he growled softly and knocked again. He knew she was in there but she wasn't answering. He knocked again and said loudly, "Come on Tenten...I'm not stupid. I know you're in there."

The opened and he twitched. "Tenten doesn't want to talk to you right now Neji." Lee said standing there. "OH! Sour patch kids!" Lee grabbed them and shut the door on Neji's face. He could hear Lee and Tenten quietly talking.

Neji pounded on the door again and shouted, "Those are for Tenten Lee!" he yelled. There was a pause of silence before the door opened. This time it was Tenten and she didn't look exceptionally happy.

"What." she growled. He had the flowers behind his back.

"Can i talk to you...?" he said looking strait at her. He had honestly never seen him mad but it didn't really bother him. She glared at him but walked out with him and closed the door.

"What." she barked.

He pulled out the flowers, "The sour patch kids are yours too..."

She took it and looked at him, "I know...i heard you before. Say what you have come to say though..." She knew exactly what he was here for. She wanted to hear him say it though.

"I...I'm...so...sor... you know what I'm saying..." he mumbled.

She smirked, "No i don't think i do. And until you can stay it leave me alone." She quickly walked back into the house with the flowers. She reopened the door to see Neji standing there with mixed emotions on his face. "By the way...thanks for the flowers." she said giggling before she closed the door again.

He quickly knocked on the door and said, "Tenten! Come on...you know what I'm trying to say..."

She smiled and gently touched the flowers taking in the sweet aroma. "I what you are trying to say but i want to hear you say it." she said looking out the peep hole. He sighed. For the rest of the day he followed around Tenten and Lee trying to say sorry without actually having to SAY sorry.

* * *

Hanahi smiled and looked over Kiba. She giggled as he and Akamaru hopped around. "Hey Hanahi! Don't you want to ride Akamaru?" Kiba asked energetically holding out his hand for her to grab. She giggled and grabbed it and he yanked her up. Akamaru barked happily and took off running past Dorobo and Kanky who were running the opposite direction who also passed Gaara who was following Kiba and Hanahi. 

"Ka-Kankuro...h-how much lo-longer d-do you th-think she's go-going to ch-chase us!" Dorobo asked obviously getting tired.

"I have n-no idea!" he shouted looking back at Ino who was pretty pissed off yelling profanities after them about the photo.

Up in a tree that the 3 passed Kakashi was sitting fighting with Sakura about her cloths. Of course Kakashi was winning because he had the upper hand. He had her clothing.

"Glad I'm not down there..." Kurashi mumbled watching the whole fiasco from the roof eating a popsicle.

* * *

Kyon: o.o...hmm...i don't know if i like the ending to the story so much... 

Kurashi: e.-

Kyon: Ok ok...i'm sorry for taking so long to update. My lazyness got the better of me. At least i finished this story xD unlike my other long story. I stopped on the last chapter. Well that's it for this story. If anyone has a oneshot pairing that they would like me to do then i'm up for it.

Naruto: Only cause you don't have to update it again...-.-

Kyon: . ...nuh uh...  
-gets smacked by Kurashi-  
Kyon: T-T...ok ok. Tis true. But i'm working of a Shino Hinata long story. I'm trying to work out the details, but since school is starting up again my friends will start bugging me about it. Hope everyone enjoyed Uninvited!!


End file.
